


Mask of the catgirl

by Anon_H



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Bulges and Nooks, Consensual, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, God Tier, Jealousy, Manipulation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Rape, Self-cest, Sexual Violence, Smut, Somnophilia, mental break, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is a lot less innocent then everyone assumes she is...............</p><p>Alternative title; Nepeta fucks everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A perfectly normal moiraillegiance [dubcon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first attempt writing smut. Had to happen at some point I guess. This'll go really well or really terrible.

Their moiraillegiance was a stable one.

She would calm him whenever he was stressed and soothe his destructive urges whenever he began to feel like tearing down everything in a 10-mile radius. In exchange, he offered her protection and tried to teach her how to be a proper, well-behaved young troll.

It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

With her help, Equius managed to get over his fixation for the hemospectrum for long enough to admit his interest in a maroonblooded troll.  
Thanks to him, Nepeta was safe from those who would harm a midblood and grew up to become a kind-hearted troll.

At least, this was how everyone outside their relation perceived it.

The first time it happened neither of them could explain it. Equius had been concentrating on a robot with very delicate internal mechanisms, something his STRENGTH would often jeopardize. As a precaution, he had invited Nepeta to ensure he wouldn’t go berserk trough his frustration.  
Nepeta had been feeling antsy for over a week. Though she mentioned the strange sensation to her moirail, no feelingsjam could get to the root of the problem. There was weird feeling in her stomach she didn’t recognize, but the greenblooded troll didn’t feel ill. Staying close to Equius did make her feel less jittery, so she gladly came over.

The blueblood directed all his attention to the robot sprawled out over the workbench in front of him. His work required utmost care and precision, both elements that were a source of endless frustration for Equius. Thus far however, he made little to no mistakes in his work, something he took much pride in.

For Nepeta however, it meant curling up underneath the table out of boredom and trying to go for a little catnap. She had been feeling hot since she got to the hive of the moirail and began to worry. _”What if I AM sick and just don’t feel like it?_ ”  
She rested her head on her arms and tried to close her eyes.” _I’ll just talk to Equius about it once he’s done…_ ” she sniffed, her eyes shooting wide open and her pupils narrowing.”…..Prey.”

She looked around and found a squeekbeast sniffing around next to the door. Carefully she got on all fours, eyeing her unsuspecting target. She approached the squeekbeast inch by inch until the little thing smelled danger and froze in place to keep monitoring the greenblooded troll.  
Nepeta licked her lips and leapt forward, her claws stretched out in an attempt to catch her prey. The squeekbeast bolted and ran down the hall, with Nepeta following the moment she recovered from her failed leap.  
The squeekbeast took a sharp turn into Equius’s chambers and the fierce huntress scrambled after it.

Her prey was against the wall, just one leap away. Nepeta smirked playfully, got on all fours and jumped, aiming to kill.

The squeekbeast disappeared between a crack in the wall.

The huntress crashed so hard against the wall, one of the shelves and all its contents fell down, making her feel horribly embarrassed about her failure as a hunter(“ _Pounce must nefur know._ ”). She swiftly got back on her feet and wanted to clean up the mess she caused.

Then, her cat-like eyes caught something fascinating.

In between the books, robot parts, circuit boards that came down with the shelf was a magazine, covered with images on naked trolls. An olive flush appeared on her face as she carefully picked up the smutty book from between the rubble. That strange feeling re-appeared in her stomach and gave her a pleasant shiver.

She was about to open it as Arthour walked in with a bruised, but concerned, face.

“Ah, sorry Arthour…” Nepeta said apologetic, while hiding the magazine behind her back.”I was chasing a purey and well……” Arthour shook his head and waved Nepeta out of the room to begin cleaning up.

Nepeta walked down the hallway, ignoring the strange paintings for a change, and focusing on the magazine.“ _Why did I take this?_ ” she asked herself carefully glancing at the cover. The blueblood featured there was an adult, with beautifully curved horns and a unsheathed bulge, for everyone to see. Again, the feeling gave her a pleasant shiver.” _I just took this furom his room to make sure Arthour wouldn’t find it._ ” she told herself, in an attempt to justify it.” _Lusii just don’t understand like a moirail does._ ”

She snuck into the guestroom for some privacy, locked the door and stopped. It was a strange realization but never before did she feel the need to lock the door of the guestroom. It felt like she was going to do something strange or forbidden. Carefully she peeked at the magazine again, admiring the physique of the blueblood.”Forbidden romance.” The title of the magazine read.”Highbloods fornicating with lowbloods.”

She couldn’t stand the curiosity and the feeling that was starting to burn lower and lower now, reaching the area between her legs. She read about a cobaltblood seducing a mudblooded troll and taking her to her tower to have her way with the base blood. She read about a subjuggulator having sex with three rustbloods at the same time. The story about the tealblood seducing and blackmailing a rustblood in particular gave her a thrill.

Halfway through the story the itch became too much and Nepeta could feel her bulge unsheathe. She threw her trenchcoat to the opposite side of the room and kicked her pants off. Her bulge was just an average sized bulge, but a little thicker than most (“ _at least….compurred to this magazine._ ”).

She leaned against the recuperacoon, wrapped her hand eagerly around her bulge and began exploring how she had to please herself. Her mind went blank from the new sensation (“ _Oh my gog! WHY DIDN’T I DO THIS BEFUR?_ ”) as she carefully started making pumping movements over her bulge with one hand. With her free hand she moved to her nook and was almost shocked at how wet she had gotten. She couldn’t help herself and mewled quiet moans as she pleased herself.

She tried to continue reading while working her bulge. A blueblood buying a newly exiled yellowblood for his pleasure (“ _oh fuck…. _”), a subjuggulator forcing a greenblood into bondage (“ _hmmmm……_ ”), a greenblood and a jadeblood pleasing a cobaltblooded superior (“ _ngh!_ ”) and….-__

She begun shivering violently, instinctively realizing she just pushed herself over the edge.

Her knees were growing weak and her eyes desperate as she realized she didn’t have a container. She panted desperately as she tried to prevent herself from cumming. If she could only reach the hygieneblock of the guestroom, she’d be safe.

As soon as she tried to move however, she realized she was nailed to the ground and there was no way of stopping herself any longer. With a final moan she came a bucketload over the floor before collapsing on her knees.

The strange itch was gone; instead she felt bliss. She never realized how good she could make herself feel.

She looked at the mess, feeling her face flush in embarrassment and decided to try and clean up as much as possible with the materials she found in the hygieneblock. The smell would definitely linger a bit longer, but the large puddle of green genetic material she created was no longer visible.

Nepeta sighed, glad that Equius wouldn’t find out what just happened and realized just how tired the whole ordeal had made her.

She climbed into her recuperacoon for a well-deserved catnap.

* * *

 

“Nepeta? Are you there?” The voice of her moirail awoke her. Nepeta yawned and stretched her limbs.  
“Nepeta, why have you locked the door?” the voice of her moirail asked with poorly concealed concern.”Is something the matter? Are you distressed?”

“I’m fine Equius.” she yawned, climbing out of the recuperacoon and whipping herself clean. She lazily walked to the door and turned the key to greet her moirail.

“That is good.” He said, pretending to be aloof. He invited himself in and gave her a broken-teethed smile.”I wished to invite you to witness the test run for my new Gamma model and--.” Equius suddenly stopped mid-sentence and began sweating bullets. His face turned a dangerous shade of blue.

Nepeta move closer and shoosh him before she spotted the problem.

She forgot to hide the magazine.

“Did……Did you read this?” He asked with trembling voice.

Nepeta sat against him and shooshed him, hoping to calm his nerves a little.”I accidently came across it on my last hunt…..” she said on hushed tone.”I uhm….. knocked your shelf down and took it before Arthour could find it.”(“ _That is more or less how it happened….._ ”)

“I…..I see.” Equius growled, still sweating incredibly.”Y-You must think me an irredeemably 100d h001ligan, a shame to my caste.” He took of his glasses and looked down.”I…… Could you fetch me a towel?”

Nepeta nodded and skipped to the bathroom. The towels she used to clean the mess she made were still incredibly filthy. Nepeta quickly captchalogued them and made a mental note to burry and/or burn them later. She returned to her moirail with a clean towel and took it upon herself to clean his face. A pale showing of affection; she definitely wasn’t mad at him for owning smut (“ _in fact…..it kinda helped me out._ ”)

“You dare touch me still? do you not find me depraved?” Equius asked, his voice still a growl.

Nepeta shook her head.” No, I don’t find you depuraved.”She assured him.” It is purfectly natural to enjoy the things in this book.” (“ _At least, I hope it is…_ ”)

“I see….” Equius sighed.”But it is not something my caste is supposed to indulge themselves in.”

“I won’t tell.” Nepeta said playfully. An idea begun to form in her head.

“I appreciate it.” he said. She wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap. He sat there passively, afraid to push her of because of his strength.”Nepeta, what are you doing?”

She remained quiet and remembered what the jadeblood was doing to the cobaltblood. She began gyrating her hips against his pelvis, looking for contact. Equius didn’t say anything but his ears turned a bright blue.”N-Nepeta, I must ask you desist.” He stammered while leaning back.

Nepeta began to feel her itch again and wrapped her arms around the blueblood to make sure he wouldn’t escape her grasp.”Quiet please Equius…..” she whispered.”This feels really good.”

Equius’s face turned frustrated. He couldn’t break free out of fear of hurting her and he couldn’t buck his hips out of fear of creating more friction between them. Nepeta sighed contently in his ear.”I-I-I, you….. You must cease Nepeta.” He stuttered.”This is highly i-i-inappropri…..ngh!” She began to use more force and was practically grinding up against him. She could feel his bulge unsheathe trough his shorts.

“How does it feel Equius?”

“H-Have you been reading my magazine?”

“Purhaps a little….” She admitted, leaning closer into him.”I just want to make you feel good….”

She slithered off of him and smirked at the result of her work; the outlines of Equius’s bulge were perfectly visible through his shorts. The itch Nepeta had been feeling all this time came back with a vengeance; She wanted to feel it, she wanted to show Equius how good it felt, she wanted to do like the tealblood and the rustblood.

Equius tried to get up, but Nepeta pushed him back down and slid her hand down his shorts.” N-Nepeta please stop.” He tried to plead.” We’re moirails.”

She nodded while sliding a finger over the length of his bulge.” I know.” she whispered. She could feel him twitch and shiver.” That’s why I want to make sure you feel good….. And that’s why I trust you to make me feel good.”

“W-what do you intent to do?”

“I read a few very interesting things….” She licked her lips and looked her moirail in his eyes while slowly pulling his shorts off and revealing his bulge. He sat quiet and allowed her too. His bulge was a lot longer than Nepeta’s , but not as thick. She looked fascinated at his bulge and tried to envision how the rustblood pleased the tealblood.

She looked at Equius who looked confused, but was allowing her to experiment. She gave him a warm smile and gave a licked over the length of his bulge with her catlike tongue. She could hear him moan something about ‘depravity’ so she knew she was doing good.

The greenblooded troll wanted to go further and experiment more. She gently tried taking the tip of his bulge into her mouth while moving a hand to his nook. The moment she got in contact with him she immediately withdrew, shocked at how much genetic material was already dripping from him. She shook it off and continued, using one finger to gently explore his nook while trying to take his bulge in her mouth.

Equius was trying his best to stay perfectly still, afraid that sudden movement could hurt his moirail or bring her teeth down on his bulge. He was completely confused about the behavior of her, but couldn’t deny how good this act of debauchery was making him feel. His head became cloudy and all he wanted was for her to take him further down her mouth.

Nepeta could feel the bulge of the blueblood twitch and could hear his breathing hitch. He was getting close and yet, the only thing on her mind was a burning curiosity about what he would taste like.

She took his bulge as far down her throat as should without choking and slid two more fingers down his nook. The breathing of her moirail grew erratic and his bulge began twitching wildly in her mouth as he came.  
The blue genetic material jetted from his bulge and down her throat. It was more then she could swallow and it filled up her mouth and dripped down her chin. She enjoyed the taste and the sensation of her moirail’s genetic material in her mouth. She pulled back as Equius’s bulge sheathed again.

“T-t-that…… Nepeta, what did you…..why?” Equius stammered embarrassed, the gravity of the situation only now hitting him.

Nepeta just smiled warmly at him, her face blushing olive and her hair a mess. She was satisfied with the discoveries she made today, and knew that she could ask her moirail to help her if she was curious about the rest of the content of his magazine. She washed her face with the towel he had previously used to whip his sweat away.

“Did you still want to show me that Gamma model?”

* * *

 

From that day forth, their moiraillegiance had a slightly different dynamic.

Whenever Nepeta would feel her mating urges rise again she would call on her moirail to help her. Though initially reluctant, he would give into her every single time. Her urges become more and more frequent, and the greenblooded troll would take their experiments further and further.

Equius loved giving away control.

Nepeta began loving to have it.

They took each other’s virginities not a month after the magazine incident. Nepeta had Equius in chains not a week after that.

Their moiraillegiance was a stable one, even if it was wrong.

Only when things became really serious between him and Aradia did Nepeta agree to terminate their arrangement. Even after everything they had been trough, she really was pale for him and as much as she enjoyed mating with Equius, she really wanted him to succeed in the other quadrants.

Even if it meant she would have to find other prey…………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title; Nepeta fucks everyone.
> 
> Have plans for Tavros, Vriska and Karkat at this point. We'll see about the remaining trolls.


	2. Eye for an eye, rail for a rail [noncon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nepeta rapes a sleeping Sollux

\--apacolypsArisen [AA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]\--

“ _Oh great……_ ” Nepeta thought to herself, seeing the maroon text appear on screen.

She had been moping in and around her hive for two weeks, giving Equius and Aradia some space. Her mating urges were growing unbearable but she was capable of pleasing herself using the internet for ‘inspiration’. It was a great way to blow off some steam, even if it was much better with Equius.  
She didn’t resent Aradia for taking her moirail, though it would have been much easier to just hate her for it.

He was hers now, and Nepeta had to make peace with it, even if it meant no longer having her moirail to scratch her itch.

AA: nepeta  
AA: are y0u there

Nepeta sighed. She knew she would have to deal with the rustblood sooner or later. She just had to avoid telling her things she didn’t have to know.

AC: :33< oh hi aradia!  
AC: :33< how have you been?

Pretending to be the cheerful, happy-go-lucky catgirl was almost insultingly easy, though she had to admit; it was fun being her.

AA: i have been quite g00d thank y0u  
AA: i have n0t seen y0u ar0und equius’s hive f0r s0me time n0w  
AC: :33< uhm……  
AA: i cann0t help but w0nder if y0u are av0iding me f0r s0me reas0n  
AC: :33< of course not!   
AC: :33< i just want to give you two some purrivacy  
AA: that is very kind 0f y0u but i wish t0 get t0 kn0w y0u t00  
AA: equius t0ld me h0w cl0se y0u are as m0irails

“ _I doubt it._ ”

AA: and i w0uld like f0r us t0 bec0me friends  
AA: if y0u are 0k with that  
AC: :33< i think I would like that!   
AC: :33< and i think equius will really appreciate us getting along  
AA: y0u are a really c0nsiderate m0irail nepeta  
AC: :33< h33h33, thanks aradia :33  
AC: :33< but really equius is the best moirail

She sighed. He really was the best moirail she could hope for and she felt like she could use a good jam with him now.

AA: i am glad y0u tw0 are such g00d m0irails  
AA: h0w ab0ut y0u c0me t0 equius’s hive t0m0rr0w  
AC: :33< cant i come now?   
AA: well  
AA: it is  
AC: :33< ……..  
AC: :33< not a good idea fur me to be ofur tonight?   
AA: yes  
AA: i am s0rry this is a little awkward

“ _No shit._ ”

AC: :33< h33h33, it’s ok aradia  
AC: :33< i encourage you to have fun

“ _With MY moirail….._ ”

AA: 0h  
AA: well thank y0u nepeta  
AA: i am sure we will  
AC: :33< good  
AA: then i h0pe t0 see y0u t0m0rr0w

\--apacolypsArisen [AA] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]\--

Nepeta growled frustrated, thinking of everything Aradia would get to do with HER moirail.  
Everything Equius would do to Aradia tonight, he did it to HER first.  
Everything Equius would do to Aradia tonight, SHE taught him.

She aggressively scratched the wall of the cave in pure frustration. She wanted to be happy for him, she really did.

She didn’t want a flushed relation with her moirail. She just wanted him to help her with her problem.

She NEEDED him to help her with her problem.

Nepeta sniffed around her hive. Pounce was out hunting for diner; “good lusus, best kittycat”. The oliveblooded troll retreated to the back of the hive, took off her trench coat and her jeans and uncaptchalogued a bucket. She flinged her hat to the corner of the room.

She had looked up her problem online. Heightened mating urges were considered perfectly normal for trolls her age and hemocaste. It often resulted in irrational thoughts (“ _Like mine about Equius……._ ”) and stupid decisions. Roughly a third of her caste did not survive this period in their life because of that.  
She had read about other olivebloods who would try to force themselves upon other trolls and got culled for their efforts. Another example was about her fellow caste members trying to work their mating urges into their auspisticisms….. And also got culled for their efforts.  
“Not me.” she told herself.” Never like that.”

The oliveblooded troll carefully stroked her bulge and shivered. She thought of dominating Equius and began rubbing her bulge. The sensation of his muscles clenching around her bulge frightened her at first, but now she considered herself spoiled. There probably weren’t many trolls who could match that feeling. She was mewling quietly while recalling the sensation.  
Nepeta slid two fingers inside her nook, thinking of Aradia and everything she was doing to her moirail right now. Everything she wanted Aradia to do to hér. The thought of the rustblood fucking her silly was far hotter than it had any right to be.  
The taboo around fucking her moirail’s matesprit just made it more exiting.  
Finally she thought of the shouting troll she met trough trollian a few days ago. The one who pretends he doesn’t care, the one who acts mysterious about his caste and the only one who appreciates romance the way she does. The thought of having her way with this kind, mysterious stranger was about to bring her over the edge.

She trashed her head while mewling in pleasure. An electric shock rushed through her body as her toes curled. The floodgates were open. With a swift motion she grabbed the bucket and filled half of it up with her genetic material.  
She panted in the afterglow, staring motionless at the half-filled bucket for a good 10 minutes before getting up.

Nepeta got dressed and curled up on the ground, waiting for Pounce to return so she could get a hug.

* * *

 

Hanging around with Aradia and Equius was pleasant enough.

Aradia shared her some of her many tales about FLARPing with a boy called Tavros and a team of two highbloods. Nepeta smiled when she mentioned a troll called Terezi but never told of the connection she already shared with the tealblood. She didn’t want to share her life with the rustblood.  
Aradia also spoke fondly of archeology, about digging around ruins trying to find the remnants of old Alternian tribes and civilizations.

She asked if Nepeta ever encountered ruins in the jungle.

Nepeta lied and said no.

The rustblood was kind enough to give them some privacy so the moirails could hold a proper feelingsjam in the guestchambers of Equius’ hive. A room filled with almost painful nostalgia now but Nepeta persevered.

She told him about her mating urges and raising frustration with them. Never did she blame him.

He listened, feeling a little awkward, but offered comfort and soothing words when she needed it most.

Arthour arrived with dinner for the three trolls, perfectly prepared steak. Nepeta always had the utmost respect for the lusus’ butlering ability. She considered him the best there was. The two matesprits made conversation with each other.  
Aradia spoke open and easily while Equius was still very awkward around her. Nepeta thought they were charming together. Aradia in particular was beautiful in a way she had never expected; beautiful dark eyes, a playful smile, sexy horns and her long grey legs barely covered by her skirt……

She then felt another shiver down her back and suddenly had to fight to keep her bulge sheathed.

“Are you quite alright Nepeta?” Equius asked, seeing the flush on his moirail’s face.

“I-I’m fine…..” Nepeta mumbled embarrassed, absent-mindedly cutting her steak.” Trouble swallowing.” Aradia gave her a tender look and sighed.

“I must admit, I am kind of jeal0us 0f y0u tw0.” She said.”Y0ur relati0n is s0 very different fr0m the 0ne I have with my moirail.”

“You nefur told me you had a moirail Aradia.” Nepeta said, in cheerful catgirl voice. The rustblood looked amused.

“That’s because we never g0t much 0f a chance t0 talk.”

“Well, tell me about him.”

“0h, he’s a bit 0f a brat really.” she said with a warm fondness in her voice.”He’s a psychic like myself, s0 we understand each 0ther’s pr0blems with it.” Equius asked Arthour for another glass of milk, while Nepeta gave Aradia her full attention. She never knew the other girl was a psychic.”He lives in the c0mmunal hive stem n0t t0 far fr0m here.”

Nepeta nodded. She knew the communal hives; it was a pretty bad neighborhood. Being a psychic with a psychic moirail however would really improve your chances there.

“He has very 0bvi0us issues.” Aradia continued.”He’s 0n the c0mputer all the time, and I mean ALL the time.” She snickered and took another bite of her steak before continuing with her mouthful. Equius began sweating at the sight of it.”He even tried to put a pile next t0 his beehive pc s0 we c0uld jam with0ut him st0pping c0ding!”

“That’s horrible!” Nepeta said, legitimately surprised.” That is like, the least romantic thing pawsible!”

Aradia chuckled darkly and smiled at the oliveblood.”It’s not thát bad.” she said, defending her moirail.”It’s the bees I dislike….. And the h0ney, it gets everywhere. That’s why I try t0 h0ld m0st jams at my place.”

“Oh that’s furry clever.” Nepeta agreed.” We mostly jam here.”

“I do not like caves.” Equius grunted.” They are filthy and an unfitting hive for someone of either of our positions Nepeta.”

“Does that mean it IS befitting f0r one of mine?” Aradia asked with a sugar sweet voice while resting her head on her hands.

“Er no! I mean yes! I mean…. urgh, fiddlesti%” Equius began sweating bullets and was already gesturing Arthour to get him a towel.

“Don’t mind him.” Nepeta smiled. She honestly liked Aradia better then she expected. She was kind, warm and clearly patient enough with Equius.”It’s one of the problems I’m working on with him.”

“Being a g00d m0irail is hard.” Aradia agreed.” S0llux can be such a handful….. But it’s part 0f the reas0n why I am s0 pale f0r him.”

Nepeta nodded.”Purrhaps you should introduce us sometime.”

Aradia shook her head.”He d0esn’t take well t0 strangers and besides…. He’s asleep n0w.” She sighed and suddenly looked a lot more tired.”He g0es days 0r weeks with0ut a rest t0 w0rk 0n his stupid c0des. It t00k me h0urs t0 c0nvince him he needed to sleep.” She took a final bite of her steak.”He is pr0bably kn0cked 0ut f0r days. He has a l0t 0f sleep t0 catch up 0n.”

Nepeta nodded and smirked.”Purrhaps you would like to hear some embarrassing stories about Equius too?”

“W0uld I ever?”

“Nepeta, please desist.”

* * *

 

Back at her hive, day came difficult for Nepeta. She couldn’t touch herself with Pounce watching but her urges were driving her crazy. She couldn’t stop thinking about them: Equius, Aradia, the shouting troll online, they were driving her crazy.

“I’m going out for a bit Pounce.” Nepeta said, stroking the lusus over its head. The cat gave her a concerned look.”I won’t stay out in the sun, I promise.” She assured the cat. Lusii are such worrywarts.

The lusus rested its head on its paws and watched it’s spawn run into the jungle.

Nepeta was just looking for some privacy, a giant tree to hide between the roots, a empty cave, anything would have done. But instead of doing the logical thing she found herself running to the edge of the jungle. She could see the nearest communal hive from the tree she had climbed.

The sun was about to rise, but in the shadow of the jungle she would be safe. She would be perfectly able to quickly relief herself of the itch that kept plaguing her. As opened her fly and begun touching herself she found herself thinking about Aradia and how she looked during their dinner.

How her laugh was almost taunting her.

How beautiful she looked.

How she was probably fucking Equius at this very moment.

She growled in frustration and thought about tearing that skirt from her body (“ _And yet I do not hate her…._ ”), she fantasized about taking her right in front of Equius (“ _should I even be thinking this?_ ”) and about making the rustblood her plaything (“ _oh…..oh fuck yesss……_ ”)

But even with all these thoughts, Nepeta couldn’t bring herself over the edge.

She was mewling and trashing and growling in frustration but she simply couldn’t satisfy herself. She wanted to cry out in frustration and began slashing at random trees to vent her anger.

She needed to cum. Her mating instinct was driving her mad, she didn’t just want this; She NEEDED this. Her loins were burning, she needed someone to fuck her, someone she could fuck. Equius, Aradia, even Terezi or the grey texted shouty troll would do.

“Anyone!” Nepeta moaned, pressing her back against the tree while fingering her nook.

Then, an idea struck her. A terrible, terrible idea that would help her out of this jam.

She looked at the communal hive stem and tried to guess whether or not she could make it there before the ray’s of the sun would be dangerous. She estimated it would take about twenty minutes for the sun to become damaging.  
She estimated she could be in the communal hive stem in ten.

The feline troll began sprinting over the heath to reach the building. She felt excited, aroused and nauseas for even thinking about it, but her mating urges won out against her better judgment. In that hivestem was a troll that could help her, whether he was aware of it or not.  
The sun’s rays became almost blinding after seven minutes and Nepeta covered her eyes. She was almost in the shadow of the hive stem, where she would be safe.(“ _I’m going to make it!_ ”)  
The heat became too much; she could feel the sweat pour down her face and it became more difficult to run with every step. For a moment she considered shedding her trench coat, but that would result in horrible burns on her arms.

She looked at her destination (“ _just a bit more!_ ”) and took a final sprint to reach the safety of the hivestem. The shadow felt incredibly pleasant after just a minute in Alternia’s scorching sun.  
Nepeta briefly remembered the article about olivebloods often dying as result from their mating urges and realized how suicidal this trek could have been. Regardless of her own success, she would have to spend the day in the hive stem.

She just hoped Pounce wasn’t too worried.

* * *

 

Nepeta wandered down the abandoned halls of the hive stem, looking for a nameplate or anything to indicate where a troll named Sollux lived. She could feel her bile rising for a moment when she recalled what she was planning.  
Were her mating urges truly so terrible that she was going to force herself upon a helpless, slumbering troll?

Before she realized, she reached the second floor, hive number twenty-two, hive of one ‘Sollux Captor.’ She gulped and sat on her knee to attempt to pick the lock before realizing the door was already open.(“ _He must be either really strong, stupid or brave to keep his front door unlocked…_ ”) Nepeta thought to herself while carefully sneaking into his room.(“ _Either that, or he must have a monstrous lusus…._ ”)  
She stayed against the wall to surveillance the chamber of Aradia’s moirail. There wasn’t a lusus in sight, much to her relief. A strife against a lusus would be a terrible idea and might wake up her prey. In the corner of the room was a large beehive pc system (“ _just like Aradia said…._ ”) with red and blue colored wiring running all over the floor.  
On the other side of the room was an odd bi-colored recuperacoon, unlike anything the oliveblood had seen before. Nepeta tilted her head a little and quietly walked over to give it a closer look.

(“ _I don’t get it…._ ”) she thought to herself, looking at the unusual recuperacoon the troll slept in.(“ _Is this guy red or blue-blooded?_ ”) She needed more proof and started looking through his room for evidence. Nothing on his desk had a color that indicated his caste, just more red and blue colored objects. His strife specibus (“ _throwing stars?_ ”) had a purple color, causing even more confusion. But his cupboard had his shirts, shirts that bore his symbol.  
(“ _A yellowblooded troll?_ ”) Nepeta asked herself, while looking at the shirt and quietly snickering.(“ _That’s so silly. What is with all the red and blue then?_ ”)

She put everything back where she found it. No need to alert him a stranger visited him during the day.

She sat down behind his desk and licked her lips.”I have privacy here….” She whispered to herself, while opening her fly.”Purhaps I can just do it myself and won’t have to touch him…..”

She began rubbing her bulge and playing with her nook, quietly mewling while the yellowblooded troll slept peacefully in hearing distance. Involuntarily her thoughts went out to him and all the things she could do to his unconscious body.  
Nepeta bit her lips while shivering in pleasure as she rubbed herself harder. She could even do things Equius would never allow her too. The thought was too arousing to ignore.

She stood up. Her body was carrying her to the bi-colored recuperacoon and she took her clothes off. Only her hat stayed on. Nepeta carefully climbed the structure and lowered herself into the slime, looking for a yellowblooded troll.

The troll she found was a scrawny little thing. He had four horns and a bit of an overbite. He looked malnourished; there was hardly any muscle to speak of, much to Nepeta’s disappointment. No soft forms like Aradia either, just skin and bones.

She carefully wrapped her arms around the sleeping form of Sollux and pressed her modest breasts against his chest. He was breathing slow and calmly, clearly in a deep sleep. She could feel his warmth; his body was much warmer then Equius’. She liked the feeling and was laying quietly on top of him, trying her hardest to ignore her raging bulge.

She carefully stroke his cheek and watched him breathe. “In…..and out….” Nepeta’s own breathing slowly synchronized with his.” In…….and out…….” The oliveblooded intruder looked at the face of the sleeping troll and very lightly kissed his lips, looking for a reaction. His mouth opened a little and he sighed in his sleep, but there was no sign of him waking up any time soon.

Nepeta reached her hand down and found the psychic only wore boxers (“ _easily fixed…_ ”) and pulled them down. She kept her head on his chest while letting her hand explore the sleeping troll. She didn’t know why, but she half expected him to have two bulges.  
Exploring further she found his nook and very slowly slid one finger inside him. His breath hitched a little, but he stayed vast asleep while Nepeta began fingering him.

Her own bulge was killing her and she used her free hand to rub herself while Sollux’s bulge unsheathed. She smirked at this little victory and began jacking the sleeping troll off. His breath became a little faster and he gasped feeling Nepeta’s hand close around him. It felt good to please another troll while pleasing herself and she actually thought she’d be able to sate her urges now.  
But itt didn’t take long for it to be clear she wasn’t able to get herself off, and every part of her body was screaming at her to just do it.  
Nepeta stopped moving her handsand repositioned herself in the slime, her bulge hanging just a little above the half-open mouth of the yellowblood. She panted from the arousal and felt terrible about herself; she was about to violate him.

The note about mating urges among olivebloods popped in her head again; how often they’d get culled for forcing themselves on others.

Aradia popped in her head again; how beautiful she looked and how she was probably fucking her moirail right now.

Nepeta growled at the mental image and very carefully slid her bulge down the mouth of the sleeping troll (“ _she fucks my moirail, I fuck hers…._ ”). Almost immediately she mewled, having found something new about this physic’s body she did like; (“ _a forked tongue!_ ”)  
She gently placed a hand on the back of his head and slid her bulge further down his mouth. It felt like bliss; finally being in another troll again. It took all her self-control not to fuck his mouth as roughly as she wanted, but she didn’t want to risk waking him. Instead, she moved slowly and tried consciously not to slide too far in his mouth to shock his breathing. With every move she gave a little whine in pleasure, trying her hardest to keep her voice down.

She begun shivering in pleasure feeling his forked tongue move up and down in his sleep. She was finally going to orgasm, she could feel her tail curl and bit her lip till she was bleeding to prevent making too much noise.  
In a careless motion she trust too far down his mouth. Though the feeling was the shock she needed to get over the edge she could feel Sollux’s body shock at the sudden intrustion.

Nepeta slid out of his mouth in a quick motion and came into the slime, her genetic material mixing almost perfectly with the color of the soporific. She was unable to enjoy the sensation much as she looked in fear at Sollux’s body, too afraid to move a muscle.< br/> He sat up, looking around dazed and tired. His mouth hung open a little, with a speck of Nepeta’s cum on the corner of his mouth.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed, but the yellowblooded troll went back to sleep. Mumbling something incoherent in his half awake state and closing his eyes again.

Nepeta sighed relieved and climbed out of the recuperacoon.(“ _That was WAY to close._ ”) she thought to herself, placing a hand on her heart to fell the beating.

It was incredibly exciting, but so very risky. She now understood why so many oliveblooded trolls were culled because of their urges.

But it felt so good to finally come with another troll again, and to sate those mating urges, she understood why so many olivebloods did it…..

Which was why she’d repeat it before the sun went down.

This time using his nook.

* * *

 

Three days had passed since Nepeta’s visit to the hive stem. Her urges were not as bad as they were before and she could actually get herself off again, thinking of what she did to Sollux. She knew it was bad and realized how terrible her deed was. If anyone were to do that to Equius or herself, she’d cull them in an instant.

But she wasn’t culled…… and the danger added a thrill Nepeta couldn’t quite place. She was a little afraid she liked the whole experience too much.

However, her heart sank when her trollian gave a new notification.

\--twinArmageddons [TA] added arsenicCatnip [CA] to his contacts--

\--twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [CA]\--

“Oh no!” Nepeta’s eyes widened in a panic. The ear of her lusus twitched hearing its spawn, but it remained laying on the ground.(“ _Did he find out somehow? Did he have camera’s installed? Did someone see me?_ ”) all possible scenarios rushed through her head as she tried to determine where she fucked up.

TA: hey   
TA: are you nepeta?? 

“No….. No, just…. Play the sweet catgirl.” She told herself.” There is no way he knows.”

AC: :33< uhm… yeah  
AC: :33< and who are you?   
TA: my name ii2 2ollux captor  
TA: but apparently you already know that

“ _OH FUCK!_ ”

TA: my 2tupiid moiiraiil cant keep her mouth 2hut  
TA: 2he pretty much iin2ii2ted iid meet you

Nepeta sighed relieved. She might be able to deal with this.

AC: :33< your moirail isn’t stupid!   
TA: no 2he ii2nt  
TA: 2tiill wii2hed 2he kept her mouth 2hut iin2tead of telliing everyone every embarra22iing detaiil about me  
AC: :33< you dont sound furry happy to contact me  
TA: not really no  
AC: :33< :((   
TA: but iit wa2 pretty much 2uppo2ed two happen  
AC: :33< what do you mean?   
TA: a whiile ago aa and ii uncovered a old game or 2omethiing and ii almo2t fiinii2hed fiixiing iit  
TA: apparently we are all meant to play iit  
TA: that mean2 you two  
AC: :33< really?   
AC: :33< that sounds like fun  
TA: yeah iim not 2o 2ure about that  
TA: iit2 ju2t kiinda 2upo22ed to happen  
TA: you can deny iit but de2tiiny wiil be a biitch about iit and force you two play anyway  
TA: iit2 kiinda how that goe2  
AC: :33< why would I deny it?   
AC: :33< it sounds like a lot of fun!   
TA: 2o you’re iin? 

Nepeta smirked. Perhaps meeting new people was just what she needed…..

AC: :33< Of course! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh..... So writing smut like this is actually pretty amusing in it's own way, chronicling Nepeta's decent, fueled by lust and jealousy.
> 
> I still have plans for Tavros, Vriska, Karkat and Aradia. 
> 
> I do not mind suggestions on the remaining trolls but will probably skip on Gamzee and Eridan all together, unless I get REALLY fun ideas about those two.


	3. Empress in chains [consensual]

Through Sollux (who was blissfully unaware of what had transpired during his sleep) and Aradia, Nepeta came into contact with a lot of other trolls. She considered them off-limits for now, especially now every one of them was in contact with each other. A false move would instantly ruin her.  
Despite that, she mostly enjoyed talking to the new people, though she quickly found some were friendlier then others. The ceruleanblood called Vriska was a little scary and the seadweller Eridan seemed like an asshole, but Tavros, Kanaya, Gamzee and Feferi were good people.  
To her pleasant surprise, Equius, Terezi and the shouty troll called Karkat were also ‘supposed’ to play the game.

Nepeta’s conversations with Karkat became more frequent, and she actually managed to convince him to send a picture, to show what he looked like. Though she could only think of how sweet he looked and how adorable his little horns were, she complimented him on his eyes and how they looked like the eyes of a deadly predator. The oliveblood knew perfectly well how to play him, because even though he rejected every compliment she had given him, Karkat seemed happy to be considered a predator.(“ _He really is furry cute._ ”)

When he asked her for a picture in return she couldn’t help but think of doing something risqué, but she was afraid it’d scare him off.  
Instead the cuddled up to Pounce and winked when taking a picture. He reluctantly told her she looked cute. She was often called cute, by Terezi, by Equius but for some reason her heart fluttered when she saw those grey words appear on her screen.

She was a little scared she was getting flushed for Karkat, this troll she knew almost nothing about. Even when taming her powerful urges she was thinking of having him (“ _or more particularly, having my way with him…._ ”)

With every troll she now knew off-limits (“ _fur now…._ ”) and her missing the physical attention she craved, she had to find other outlets. Pleasing herself could only help her so much, and she didn’t want to risk going out in the sun again just to satisfy her urges.

Instead, she opted to look online for like-minded trolls; Other olivebloods in heat. It was embarrassing as could be, but safer for all parties involved.

There were plenty of sites that offered to hook her up with singles in her area, but upon closer inspection, most were either incredibly dubious or obviously fake. It took her a good afternoon to find a site that seemed somewhat legit, even if she had to pay a small sum of alternian dollars for membership.

As “fierceHuntress” she scoured the site, looking for matches near her. Most of the other members were fellow olivebloods, though occasionally she’d see an obvious blue-or-orangeblood profile.  
She refused to put a picture of herself on her profile. Equius would be ashamed enough already if he ever found out his moirail was now soliciting random people for sex, just to get her rocks off. Perhaps if she’d meet a nice person she’d actually want to meet she could show a picture.

She scrolled trough the profiles, occasionally stopping to read people’s profile’s. An oliveblooded male called orionStud who liked outdoor sex and pale roleplay, another oliveblood called sensualRocketeer who liked bucketplay and black threesomes, yet another oliveblood called dominatingLioness who was just looking for a casual concupiscent experience.  
Perhaps Nepeta’s standards were simply too high, but none of them appealed to her. On the rare occasion she did start a conversation it was very obvious they were just looking for another hole to fuck.  
Nepeta understood that; in fact, she knew she was just like that. Seeing it so blatantly and openly however was really turning her off.

She wondered if she was better of actually hunting defenseless people to use as she saw fit.

However, she found a profile that was different from the others. At the very least it wasn’t another oliveblood but a seadweller of all things. She was never a fan of seadwellers but it intrigued her to find one here and she decided to look at the profile of a person who called herself ‘cuddleFish’.  
She lived in the ocean (“ _well duh._ ”) and had clicked every kink on the list. And although her pictures didn’t reveal her face, she probably had boobs so amazing Nepeta could feel her bulge unsheathe just watching the picture.

She had to write her a message.

\-- fierceHuntress [FH] began trolling cuddleFish [CF]\--

FH: :33< hello?  
CF: O)( glub…..  
CF: No offense, but you wouldn’t happen to be another oliveblood in heat would you?   
FH: :33< uhm…….  
FH: :33< maybe?   
CF: Glub…..  
FH: :33< is that bad?   
CF: W)(ale, t)(ere are ONLY olivebloods )(ere, and so far t)(ey’ve been pretty RUD---E

Nepeta had to stop for a moment. She was sure she saw that typing quirk before….. But it couldn’t be her, could it?

FH: :33< we’re not all bad!   
CF: I am not saying you are!   
CF: In fact, I am giving you a fair c)(ance, otterwise I would )(ave already left 38p  
FH: :33< that’s true, you must be a decent person.   
CF: )(e)(e)(e  
FH: :33< so what brings you here?   
CF: I )(oped to discuss interstellar politics wit)( t)(e people )(ere 38p  
FH: :33< ok, dumb question :pp  
CF: It’s pretty )(ard for me to find a proper matesprit and I want to ---EXP----ERIM---ENT!!! 

(“ _This can’t be her, right?_ ”)

CF: Is t)(at a crime?   
FH: :33< not at all, no  
CF: And you?   
CF: Mating drifts?   
FH: :33< they are getting out of hand X33  
FH: :33< honestly, it is safer for everyone around me if I just get to fuck someone  
FH: :33< do you have any experience meeting people here?   
CF: Assuming t)(ey AR—EN’T S)(ELLA rude?   
CF: I tried to meet someone once…… But it was an oliveblood and s)(e came t)(e moment I began my uhm…..  
CF: Coral experiment?   
FH: :33< either you are really good or she didn’t have any stamina ;))   
CF: )(ow aboat you?   
FH: :33< i just made my account today  
CF: O)(?   
CF: So I get to be your first? 

(“ _let’s try this……_ ”)

FH: :33< I gave my first away to mating urges :((   
FH: :33< sorry fefurry  
CF: O)( t)(at’s a s)(ame.   
CF: But maybe you can T---EACH me?   
CF: I really want t----  
CF: O)( my glub! 

\--cuddleFish [CF] blocked fierceHuntress [FH]\--

Nepeta sat back with a smug smirk on her face.

Feferi wasn’t off-limits anymore.

* * *

 

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]\--

CC: S)(ell…….  
CC: T)(is is sharkward……

Nepeta smiled at her computer screen. Her prey was at her most vulnerable and it was time to reel her in.

AC: :33< why did you go offline so suddenly?

(“ _Extreme embarrassment not-withstanding_ ”)

CC: I was a bit s)(ell-s)(ocked to find someone I know on t)(at site…..  
AC: :33< it’s not that big a deal  
AC: :33< besides, i can’t really judge you fur it  
CC: )(e)(e, t)(at is true……  
CC: Glub, it’s so embarrassing.   
CC: You don’t tell my moirail, I won’t tell yours?   
AC: :33< oh, but equius already knows

(“ _Not really, but anything to get a little advantage over her….._ ”)

CC: O)(, you must )(ave a really understanding moiraeel then.   
CC: Eridan would krill me if )(e found out.   
AC: :33< oh don’t worry….. i swear i won’t tell  
AC: :33< i just want to continue our confursation  
CC: Are you s)(ore t)(ats a good idea?   
AC: :33< well….. i trust you, and i saw your picture fefurry  
AC: :33< meow  
CC: You c)(armer 38p  
AC: :33< I just want to know if you trust me like that too……  
CC: We’ve known each otter for less than a week.   
AC: :33< and yet I am already keeping your secret ;))   
AC: :33< i think i would like to get to know you better.   
CC: I suppose that’s alright. I admit, I am KIND of curious about you myshellf.   
CC: Even t)(oug)( I complained about it earlier, I )(ave no idea w)(at your caste goes t)(roug)( because of t)(at heat……  
CC: W)(at is it like?   
AC: :33< well, it was furry scary at furst, i thought i was getting sick  
AC: :33< then i discofurred how good it felt to please myself and things kinda went from there

(“ _No one needs to know about me and Equius…_ ”)

CC: W)(o was your first?   
AC: :33< I’d rather not talk about it, it’s really embarrassing  
CC: I sea, t)(at’s ocray  
AC: :33< you said you actually met someone from that site  
AC: :33< wasn’t that really weird?   
CC: It was but…… It was R---E—ELLY --------EXCITING  
CC: S)(ame s)(e was suc)( a disappointment.   
AC: :33< i see, that’s too bad…..  
CC: Live and learn, it was my first S----EXUAL ---ENCOUNTER 38)   
CC: Now I know )(ow much FUN it can be!   
AC: :33< Oh, it is really fun  
AC: :33< and appurantly ‘cuddleFish’ has a lot of fun kinks she wants to explore  
AC: :33< did you really want to do all those things you listed on your purrofile? 

Nepeta licked her licks, having opened the profile of cuddleFish in another tab. Whether or not Feferi was going to give in, she had some fun pictures and ideas to get herself off on.

CC: W)(ale…… most of it.   
CC: It’s just t)(at, aside from coral I )(aven’t done anyfin…..   
CC: You know about my blood rig)(t? No one wants a matesprit t)(at’s so dangerous....   
CC: But I am so ferry curious about all of it…..  
AC: :33< bucketplay, petplay, bondage, breathplay, threesomes, black/red flipping, you have a purretty kinky taste  
CC: )(ey, you )(ave most of t)(ose on your profile too!   
AC: :33< but I have done some of it!   
CC: R—E---ELLY? MY TURN TO ASK A QUESTION!   
CC: w)(ic)( )(ave you done and )(ow did it FEEL?   
AC: :33< those are two questions  
CC: Answer me please!   
CC: It’s not like we )(ave any seacrets left to keep. 

(“ _Shows what you know._ ”)

AC: :33< well…… i did bucketplay, petplay and bondage befur….  
CC: And??????   
AC: :33< using someone as bucket is purrobably the best feeling efur…. 

She fondly recalled how difficult it was to pull out of the sleeping Sollux to avoid leaving any trace of her visit. It was a lot easier with Equius, who actually preferred being used.

AC: :33< Being used feels a bit funny, but definitely not bad, it just fills you up a lot  
CC: And petplay? And bondage?   
AC: :33< i haven’t been the pet. i was always the dominant one or did the tying up  
AC: :33< it feels….. empowering  
AC: :33< to have another troll at your beck and call, and make him do whatefur you want, use him howefur you want  
CC: O)( glub….. I want t)(at.   
AC: :33< to be tied up and used or to tie someone else up to use?   
CC: Bot)(!   
CC: T)(at is, I want to try it and see if I like it!   
AC: :33< :oo  
AC: 33< i nefur thought you were such a purv  
CC: W)(ale look w)(o’s talking!   
AC: :33< anything else you would like to try?   
CC: W)(ale……  
AC: :33< i puromise i won’t judge  
CC: It’s R----E----ELLY EMBARRASSING  
AC: :33< now i am pawsitivly curious  
CC: Ocray fin…..It’s not somefin I want for my first time, but…………….   
CC: I really want to have someone fuck my wastechute  
CC: Oh my glub I actually said it  
CC: Krill me now  
AC: :33< what’s wrong with that?   
CC: O)( not muc)(   
CC: Just t)(at t)(e future empress of Alternia fantasizes about being taken in t)(e bass w)(ile being )(elplessly tied up…..

Nepeta’s bulge unsheathed. One way or another, she had to be the one to tie her up and fuck her like that.

AC: :33< uhm….. wauw  
CC: Saury, it is R---EELY difficult for me to admit some of t)(ose kinks.   
CC: I don’t t)(ink people would like t)(eir empress to do stuff like t)(at.   
CC: I wonder if the Coddescension )(as fintasies like t)(at……  
AC: :33< doesn’t efuryone?   
CC: I don’t know, do t)(ey?   
AC: :33< i fur one think there’s nothing wrong with your fantasy  
AC: :33< in fact, i think its puretty hot  
CC: You t)(ink?   
CC: W)(ale, is t)(ere any fintasy you would still like to try, Mrs I-)(ave-experience-wit)(-all-kinks?   
AC: :33< not all kinks!   
CC: 38p  
AC: :33< and until 5 minutes ago it was taking a rustblood and using him as my pursonal toy  
AC: :33< now i think it’s puretty hot to tie a seadweller up and take her anally  
CC: O)( come on, now you are just teasing me!   
AC: :33< i’m serious, it is a nice fantasy :))   
CC: T)(is is so weird…..   
AC: :33< :((   
CC: Not bad, just weird.   
CC: I didn’t t)(ink one of Sollux’s fronds was so incredibubbly sexual.   
AC: :33< well…… i guess i try to hide it  
AC: :33< i suppaws i kinda let myself go because i am so happy to have someone to talk to about it  
AC: :33< this isn’t stuff you want to tell your meowrail  
CC: Glub glub glub, I KNOW  
CC: Eridan would go CRASEA if he found out any of t)(is  
CC: Does t)(is make us CONC)(FIDANTS?   
AC: :33< hahaha i guess

Nepeta smiled. She honestly didn’t expect to find Feferi was so much like her. Seeing her happy actually made her a little warmer inside, a feeling similar to the time Karkat complimented her photo. Was she actually developing a small flush-crush on the empress to be?

AC: :33< but seriously fefurry  
AC: :33< do you want to expuriment with bucketplay, bondage and petplay?   
CC: Yes!   
CC: I t)(ink…..  
AC: :33< would you……  
AC: :33< I mean, could I…..

(“ _Smooth Nepeta….. Why are you getting jittery now? Just take what you want!_ ”)

AC: :33< would you like me to teach you?   
AC: :33< as conchfidants?   
CC: YOU MAD----E A FISHPUN!!!!   
CC: But…… It’s a bit muc)( don’t you t)(ink? 

(“ _Oh come on! You were meeting a random person online!!_ ”)

AC: :33< i would nefur tell anyone  
AC: :33< i just think you are kind of sexy and i would like to help you become comfurtable with your kinks…….  
CC: T)(at’s kind, and for w)(at it’s wort)(, I t)(ink you are pretty good looking too 3;)   
CC: But it’d be weird for me to do it wit)( one of Sollux’s fronds

(“ _I hardly know the guy!_ ”)

AC: :33< he will nefur find out, it’s going to be our secret  
AC: :33< or seacret  
CC: <3  
AC: :33< at the furry least meet me for tea  
AC: :33< if nothing else, i really want to meet you  
AC: :33< and then we can further discuss our uhm…. prefurences  
AC: :33< if you decide you don’t want too, we can simply hang out  
AC: :33< as fronds and conchfidants?   
CC: Alrig)(t, but ONLY because you made fis)(puns 38)   
CC: Is your )(ive far land inward?   
AC: :33< a little yeah  
CC: O)(. Would you mind picking me up from t)(e beac)(?   
AC: :33< no, that’s ok

(“ _At this point, I’ll do anything._ ”)

CC: GR---EAT!   
CC: T)(en I’ll sea you tomorrow!   
CC: For tea, I mean. 

\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]\--

Nepeta dropped herself in a pile of pillows and blankets, trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. She was just flirting, laughing and having fun with Feferi, a seadweller, the empress-to-be. She could hardly believe how much fun it was just to talk to her.

She looked back at the pictures of her ‘cuddleFish’ profile and smiled. Part of her wanted to masturbate like no tomorrow, thinking of the helpless seadweller in chains with her ass right there for the taking.  
The other part of her wanted to tease herself so it would be more fun tomorrow.

Nepeta looked over at the rest of her hive, trying to determine what to do with the princess. She was a highblood, and no doubt stronger then her; trying to force it would be useless (“ _at least, without the means to drug her or knock her out._

The troll smiled and took off her clothes before dropping herself in her pile.

(“ _Just in case fefurry doesn’t want to play._ ”) she thought to herself while sliding her fingers down her nook.

* * *

 

Nepeta sat down in the beach, watching the waves and the alternian moons. She knew it was highblood territory, but they agreed to meet near Gamzee’s hive. For some reason most highbloods were too scared to get near him.

Feferi was late. The oliveblooded troll sulked and held her knees to her chin while staring at the ocean.(“ _Did she decide not to come after all?_ ”) Nepeta thought to herself. She supposed it was to be expected; the situation between them was more than a little weird.  
Still, the feline troll thought there was a connection between the two of them. Perhaps she was the only one to feel that spark.

Then suddenly, the surface of the ocean broke and a troll emerged in the moonlight; it looked like a creature from a fairy tale. Two crescent horns, a golden trident and a smile that made Nepeta’s heart skip a beat.

“Saury I’m late!” She shouted cheerfully, wading through the water. Her trident disappeared in a captchalogue card.” I had to feed my lusus!”

“That’s ok, I just got here.” Nepeta said, a lot faster then she wanted.(“ _Did my voice just get higher?_ ”) Feferi grabbed her arm and started walking land inward.

“I have NO idea where you live, so you’ll have to show me around, ocray?” the seadweller said. She seemed so excited to go inland. Nepeta was surprised by how bashful it made her and became incredibly distracted by the highblood’s physique. She was a little chubbier then ideal, but it actually worked for her, it made her look cute. Her shirt, still wet from swimming to shore, barely concealed her breasts. (“ _I just want to nibble them already…._ ”)

The trek through the jungle went a lot easier then Nepeta expected; Feferi was bouncing around, climbing trees and swinging down vines (“THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!”), without falling behind. The oliveblood expected she would have to defend the princess from wild-life, but they either shied away from the highblood or she would run up to them herself in an attempt to befriend them.  
Nepeta had to admit; she was very impressed by the heiress.

Once they reached the cave hive it was getting close to daybreak(“ _Looks like either way, Feferi will stay the day._ ”).  
When inside, Feferi immediately made herself comfortable and sat down on one of the chairs.” This is SUCH a nice place!” she practically screamed, looking around. Nepeta was clever enough to cover up her shipping wall with a generic poster of a football player tackling a unicorn, but left everything else as it was.

“It’s nothing special.” Nepeta mumbled, a little surprised at how bashful she had gotten. Despite all her pretences of being a fierce huntress, despite her experiences with the mating heat, she was still just a young troll girl.  
(“ _On her first flushed date?_ ”) she thought to herself, before realizing she was flushing green.

“Whale, it’s unlike I have ever sean!” Feferi said enthusiastically. Nepeta tilted her head a little and noticed that the heiress had a flush about her as well (“ _Is she nervous too?_ ”). The feline troll decided to put the kettle on as the heiress further explored the hive.” Isn’t your lusus here? What kind of beast is it?”

“Pounce is the best kittycat there is!” Nepeta called back to her friend while waiting for the water to cook.”I send him away so we could have some purrivacy if we want to…-“ Her voice stopped and her face felt like it was burning up.(“ _Why am I being so shy! I’ve done this before….. With my moirail and an unconscious partner… Oh help me…_ ”)

“I sea…” Feferi said walking back to the oliveblood (“ _Are her hips swaying, or is that just me?_ ”). The highblood took a seat at the tiny wooden coffee table and looked at Nepeta as if she was trying to figure her out. It made the feline troll even more nervous and she felt like she was going to spill tea everywhere.  
Somehow she made it to the table with the cups intact.

Feferi carefully took a sip before putting it down; it was still too hot. She looked like she wanted to say something, but words were failing her. Nepeta decided to thoughtfully look into her tea, in a vain attempt to hide her blush.

“Let’s do it…”

Nepeta looked up in shock at Feferi, who now looked incredibly bashful.” That offer you made…. About making me comfortable with my kinks and….” she gulped.” Do you still want to do that?”

The feline troll couldn’t believe it; Feferi, beautiful Feferi, was offering herself up to her. It broke her heart seeing her so vulnerable. She wanted to do nothing more then wrap her arms around her and tell her how beautiful she is.  
Despite her mind’s protests, her legs carried her to do just that.

“Are you sure you want me to be your first?”

“I……Yes. I just want to know what it feels like…. And I think I can trust you.”

Nepeta almost purred and rubbed her cheek against her hand.“I’ll let you set the pace then.”

Carefully and clumsily the heiress placed her mouth on Nepeta’s and began kissing. The feline troll carefully slid her tongue into the mouth of the highblood and brushed against the shark-like teeth. She could feel Feferi shook, but the seadweller didn’t pull away and instead moved her tongue against Nepeta’s.  
The oliveblood felt like she was going to melt.

Feferi finally pulled back and gasped for air. She had an almost feral look about her as she was still panting. Nepeta just looked back at her; she promised to let her set the pace, though she wanted nothing more than to push her onto the coffee table already.  
“That was AMAZING!” the seadweller exclaimed when she regained her breath.

Nepeta just smiled and leaned forward to give a long lick over the seadweller’s neck.”Remember, you set the pace.” She whispered, smirking at the seadweller’s shiver.

Feferi stepped back and looked at the ground.”I uhm…..” she stammered.”but I want YOU to take control…… For the first time at least.” She looked at the feline troll, her face a painful shade of pink.”It’s just that….I want to experiment with domination anyway, and you already have experience dominating and oh god, I am sounding like a slut aren’t I? I’ll shut up, just let me—“

The oliveblood smiled and kissed her again.”It’s alright.” She whispered, a little afraid of the pale sentiment.”If you are certain you want this, I’ll gladly do it.” The seadweller smiled and hugged the cat troll tight. Nepeta almost forgot how strong she was.

“But…… Can you call me Condesce while we do it?”

* * *

 

Nepeta made herself comfortable in her respiteblock. Feferi shuffled behind her, still feeling a little embarrassed about offering herself so blatantly to the feline troll.  
The oliveblood turned and tenderly held the hand of her partner.”Alright Condesce….” She said in a hushed voice “I am going to use you as I see fit, but I don’t want to do anything you feel too uncomfortable with. Do you understand?”

Feferi nodded. She supposed it couldn’t be helped; there had to be some ground rules for these kind of games.

“Rule number one…..” Nepeta whispered while sliding her hands under Feferi’s shirt.”If I go too hard or do something you don’t like, you need to say a safe word, so that I know you’re not roleplaying and I really have to stop.” Her hands found the large breasts of the seadweller and she begun kneading her tenderly.”What would you like the first safe word to be?”

“D-disciple……?” Feferi gasped feeling the dexterous hands of the oliveblood play with her.

Nepeta tilted her head a little. Strange choice of words, but she was pretty sure she could remember it.”Next……..” she pinched the nipple of the princess incredibly hard and made her cry out in pain.“I need another safe word for if you don’t want me to stop but just go slower or ease up on you…..”

“Trident! Trident!” Feferi cried to make the catgirl stop attacking her nipples. She returned to pleasantly kneading and massaging her breasts instead.”That is furry good Condesce.” Nepeta whispered.”There is just one final rule…..”  
Feferi looked anxiously at Nepeta but she didn’t look like she wanted to stop her.”From this point on you call me mistress…..Understood?”

The heiress nodded.”Yes mistress.”

“Good.” Nepeta sat down and smirked at her pet, her Condesce. She didn’t want to rough her up too bad, just make sure she had an enjoyable first experience.”Undress for me.”  
Feferi unceremoniously dropped her skirt to reveal her already wet nook and unsheathed bulge, she took off her shirt to show her large breasts and even took off her glasses and her tiara. She stood perfectly naked in the middle of the room, waiting on the next order of her mistress.

The dominating troll had to make a conscious effort not to jump her pet right there.

“Get on hands and knees and crawl here.” Nepeta growled. She didn’t want her pet to notice how aroused she had already gotten, but Feferi had a knowing smirk on her face as she made her way to the oliveblood.  
Nepeta would just have to work with it. She took of her pants and grabbed one of the horns of her pet, to guide her to her bulge.”Now show me what you can do Condesce.”

Feferi opened her mouth and eagerly took the bulge of her mistress as far as she could. She looked up at Nepeta with lust-filled eyes and began bobbing her head while massaging the bulge with her tongue.  
The oliveblood just lost it and grabbed the other horn of the seadweller. She had to be the one to stay in control, she had to show Feferi who the boss was, but the heiress was going such a good job pleasing her.  
The seadweller gladly let Nepeta set the pace and tried taking her bulge all the way down her throat. Hearing her mistress try and stifle her moans was incredibly satisfying and arousing.

“A-alright Condesce….” Nepeta panted heavily, slowly letting go of the horns.” You may stop now….” (“ _Or I’ll blow my load to soon…._ ”).  
Though her horns were released, the seadweller showed no sign of stopping. Nepeta could feel something else and arched her back in pleasure; Feferi was fingering her nook while sucking her off. “C-CONDESCE, I ORDER YOU T-TO STOP!” Nepeta moaned out, grabbed the sides of her chair.

Feferi didn’t stop.

The oliveblood bit her lips in a desperate attempt to silence her final moan as she came in the heiress’ mouth. The seadweller wasn’t shocked at all and welcomed her reward, swallowing as much as she could. She looked up with glazed eyes, the green cum dripping from her mouth.”Was I good mistress?” she asked on sugar sweet tone.  
Nepeta was catching her breath. There went her plan for mild foreplay followed by popping Feferi’s cherry.  
Now she had to show what happens if you disobey orders.

Nepeta placed a hand on Feferi’s head and kindly petted her.”That felt really good Condesce.” She said in a warm voice. The seadweller beamed, proud of her accomplishment. The oliveblood wasn’t done.”However….. You disobeyed my order.”  
The feline troll uncaptchalogued a little bell collar and a pair of handcuffs.”On hands and knees Condesce!” she ordered in a strict voice.

Feferi did as she was told. Though she was anxious, her nook was dripping wet (“ _she fucking wants this!_ ”). Nepeta fastened the collar around the neck of her pet and cuffed her hands behind her back. The seadweller wanted to sit up to stay in balance but her mistress pushed her over, making balance on her knees and head.

“We are going to play a little game, my sweet, precious Condesce…..” the oliveblood said cheerfully while walking around her immobilized prey.”You win if you can get through a hundred spankings. And if you win, you get to pick our next activity.” Nepeta looked through her captchaloguecards and found a riding crop; one she took last time she visited her moirail. She teasingly used it’s tip to stroke her nook.  
” However….. If you start begging me, I win. And if you beg, I get to pick our next game…. Do you understand?”

Feferi gulped, embarrassed and aroused by her position.”I understand mistress.”

Without a warning the riding crop came down on Feferi’s ass and the heiress gave a cry of pain. In rapid succession four more strikes struck her rear, making the submissive troll squirm. The bell around her neck rang with every hit. Nepeta smirked; this little game was Equius’ favorite After managing to keep quiet for a total of 20 smacks however (“ _cheating highbloods._ ”) the oliveblood decided to switch strategies.

Nepeta got on her knees behind the seadweller and gave a long, slow lick over her nook. Feferi gasped and moaned out. The oliveblooded dom continued licking the submissive highblood till she was shivering and whimpering for her mistress….  
But Nepeta didn’t hear her beg yet.

It wouldn’t be fun if she begged this soon.

Nepeta got up again, despite the protests of Feferi and began hitting her with the crop again, harder this time and striking her thighs as well (“ _She’s a highblood, she can take it!_ ”). Feferi almost rolled over trying to avoid the strikes and was squealing in pain.  
Once again, after twenty strikes Nepeta stopped and changed her game.

She got behind the seadweller and licked her nook. The sharp contrast between the pain and pleasure Nepeta was dealing turned Feferi into a moaning wreck in no time. This time Nepeta even licked and stroked her bulge along with her nook.  
The seadweller was shivering in pleasure, she was so close, just a bit more and she could……..

Nepeta stopped. Feferi whined helplessly about her denied orgasm. The dominating troll hit her another twenty times.

After eighty smacks the seadweller was a sobbing wreck, but still didn’t call a safeword. Nepeta smirked at the cuffed up princess; she was humiliated, hurt and aroused and worst of all; she was enjoying every moment of it.  
This time, Nepeta was going to sate both their curiosities….. if only for long enough to make her pet beg for more.

Like the previous times Nepeta gave a long lick over her nook, but didn’t stop there. She licked her way up to her wastechute and carefully licked the puckered ass of the princess. Feferi’s mind went blank.  
“Y-YES!” she whimpered while her mistress was licking her ass. It was just like she always fantasized it would feel like; dirty, degrading and arousing as fuck. It didn’t take long for the oliveblood to slide a finger in there as well and the heiress had to bite her lip to stay quiet.  
When another two fingers appeared in her nook however, she lost her mind; she needed it and she needed it now.  
“P-PLEASE MISTRESS!” she cried out, trashing on the floor.” FUCK ME. FUCK MY NOOK, FUCK MY BASS, I DON’T CARE, JUST GIVE IT TO ME!”

Promptly Nepeta stopped and stepped back from her pet, giving her some room to catch her breath.”I win, my dear Condesce.” Feferi panted and looked with pleading eyes at her mistress.”I get to pick our next activity.”

“P-please….” The heiress whimpered helplessly. Nepeta made a shooshing noise and petted her head.

“Tell me what you want Condesce….” The catgirl whispered. She wanted to hear Feferi say it.

“F-fuck me….. Please……”

With a pleased sigh Nepeta removed the cuffs and told Feferi to take a position she felt comfortable with. Feferi stayed on her knees but leaned on her elbows now her arms were free. She looked almost pleadingly back at her dom.  
Nepeta tenderly stroke the flushed parts she hit with her riding crop and gave a few teasing licks over her wastechute again. It didn’t taste as good as her nook, but she loved the way Feferi reacted on it.

“No anal on your first time, right Condesce?” she whispered to her pet.

“Y-you can do anything you want…..” Feferi mumbled embarrassed, hiding her face in her arms.”Just fill me up and make me come….”

Nepeta smiled and grabbed her hips. She half considered putting a mirror in front of them, to show Feferi how she gets fucked, but she decided against it; she was humiliated enough as it was for her first time (“ _maybe next time…_ ”).  
Carefully she slid her bulge in the virgin nook of the heiress. First just the tip to let Feferi get used to the new sensation. It took only a light gasp before the seadweller started pushing back against her dom, wanting to feel more.

The oliveblood grabbed her hips firmer and started trusting deeper and harder. She could feel some resistance from the hymen but broke it without too much effort.  
“T-trident!” Feferi gasped after feeling Nepeta break her in.

The oliveblood did as she promised and slowed down, tenderly rubbing the back of her pet.”You’re not a virgin anymore Condesce…..” she whispered.”How does it feel?”

“Your bigger than I thought….” Feferi moaned, slowly beginning to push back again.” Now I am not even shore I could take you anally….”

“We’ll save it for next time….” Nepeta moaned softly while picking up the pace again. With her hymen broken, Feferi managed to take the full length of her mistress after a few trusts. The seadweller was almost crying in pleasure and was drooling on the floor, completely absorbed in the experience. With every thrust Nepeta audibly slapped against her ass. The oliveblood grabbed the horns of her pet to move even rougher and harder inside her.

Feferi couldn’t take it anymore, and cried out as she spilled a bucket load of genetic material on the floor.

“You still want to be filled up Condesce?” Nepeta moaned. She could feel the muscles of her pet contrast around her as she came, making it feel even better. She wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Y-YES COME FUCK ME!” Feferi yelled in primal pleasure “USE ME AS YOUR BUCKET!”.

Nepeta finally slammed her bulge in Feferi and came. The seadweller whimpered in pleasure feeling the greenblood’s genetic material fill her nook completely and she dropped herself flat on the ground. Her mistress, reluctant to slide out of her,stayed on top of her.

“How did it feel, Feferi?” Nepeta asked, giving the seadweller her name back.

Feferi was panting too much to answer directly and just turned her head to give a goofy smile to her mistress. She moaned quietly feeling the bulge leave her and the genetic material spill out on the floor.

* * *

 

“Are you glad you came here?” Nepeta asked. The two of them had curled up together and cuddled against the pile. Though typically used for pale situations, it was an extremely comfortable place to cuddle. The tea on the coffee table turned cold long ago.

“Absolutely!” The seadweller answered happily. She covered the face of her friend in butterflykisses. “I didn’t know bucketplay felt SO GOOD! And the way you licked my wastechute just makes me want to try anal even MORE!”

Nepeta smiled. The enthusiasm, the warm laugh, the playful twinkle in her eyes, to her Feferi was perfect. She couldn’t help but feel light when the seadweller was laughing.

Perhaps it was possible.

Perhaps they could become matesprits.

Nepeta considered the idea; she’d have someone who’d understand her mating urges, someone who could satisfy her kinks and wouldn’t judge her for having them. She wouldn’t have to hunt for a partner anymore when things got too hot for her because she’d be there for her.  
And Feferi was such a beautiful troll. She was kind, funny, caring….. Nepeta just wanted to wrap herself around her and never let go.

She hugged the seadweller tight.

“Do you have any ideas for your flushed quadrant?” she asked, trying to sound neutral.

“I do!” Feferi said happily.”At least, I think that I do?”

“Oh really?” Nepeta asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Can you keep it a seacret?”

“Of course! Aren’t we conchfidants?”

“……..Sollux.”

“Oh.”

(“ _Sollux. That scrawny moody guy? Sollux? The guy who thinks coding is more important than his moirail!? SOLLUX?! THAT FUCKING PISSBLOOD THAT CAN SLEEP TROUGH ANYTHING?!_ ”)

Nepeta wasn’t going to show her disappointment. She wasn’t going to show her anger. She was not going to cry as long as Feferi was in her hive and she wasn’t going to cut her curtains to ribbons out of pure frustration either.

Instead she smiled. It was a warm smile, but definitely a fake one. She just hoped Feferi couldn’t tell.

“He’s a lucky guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy.....This one is about as long as the other two combined. Halfway trough I discovered I just really love the catfish pairing I guess.
> 
> For those that care, "Use me as your bucket" is pretty much one of the nastiest things you can say on Alternia, usually reserved for their equivalent of german porn. Feferi has been watching too much.
> 
> Also Nepeta can't have nice things ever but it's a nice change of pace that she isn't rejected by Karkat this time. Also; a consensual story? That suddenly happened. Let's change that up next time with Tavros and Vriska; "to con a thief".
> 
> (Still looking for ideas with Terezi or Kanaya that dont begin with 'they roleplay' or 'nepeta needs new clothes.')


	4. To con a thief part 1 [noncon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nepeta gets her paws on Tavros

She had been given the title Rogue of Heart.

The game had a cruel sense of humor like that. The blind girl was to become the seer, the boy with an anonymous caste had been given the power of blood, the noble inherited nothing, the laid-back clown had to show his rage……

And the girl who hid her heart from everyone suddenly had to give it to them.

She wasn’t interested in using or developing her heart powers; no one but Equius (“ _and purhaps Karkat or Feferi_ ”) needed to know about what she held in her heart. The thought of having everyone find out what thoughts and feelings she kept inside was incredibly frightening. She didn’t expect the others to understand her.  
Luckily, being a fierce hunter of the most terrifying fauna Alternia had to offer, she was perfectly capable of getting by using the skills that came natural to her. And whenever an opponent appeared she couldn’t kill, it usually meant she just needed to alchemize sharper claws.

Another thing that shocked her greatly was finding out that Aradia, kind and beautiful Aradia, had been dead for quite some time. Her presence in their world was merely that of a spectre with a role yet to play. Nepeta had noticed a change in her demeanor whenever she’d visit Equius, but mentally blamed Sollux’s lacking skills as a moirail for her behavior.  
She never expected the FLARPing games she held so dearly would eventually result in her murder by the hands of Vriska (“ _That scary spidertroll…. How could she?!_ ”)  
Nepeta had offered to jam with Equius, immediately after finding out, but to her disappointment he declined. He was well-aware that Aradia was dead and had kept that information from his moirail. He even went as far as to create a new robot body for his dead matesprit behind his moirail’s back. Nepeta understood he had sworn secrecy, much like she did herself upon Aradia’s entry in the game, but couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed.  
(“ _Could it be Aradia didn’t want to be my friend after all? Could it be Equius didn’t trust me with her secret?_ ”)

Not everything about was bad however; Nepeta was positive her land was the best land possible and enjoyed the literal rivers of sweet tea and hunting on the sugar plains.

Karkat crowning himself leader of the trolls was also a development that greatly amused the rogue. It gave her a lot of opportunities to talk to him, get to know him better and flirt with him.  
Unfortunately, she felt incredibly shy whenever they talked and she was afraid mentioning anything remotely sexual would scare him off.  
And yet she wanted to talk to him, more and more. He was loud, rude, but so incredibly kind and warm. He was the only troll who understood romance the way she did, he was the only troll who could selflessly be the leader they needed and aside from Feferi, he was the only troll she could imagine as her matesprit.

But as they continued to talk, Karkat became to distance himself more and more, as if he was afraid to let her get close. It just made Nepeta try harder to understand him and every time he tried to remove himself from her, she learned a little something new about him.  
How scared he was of letting others get too close.  
How much he hated seeing others get hurt.  
How he had a small crush on troll Will Smith.  
How much he wanted to become a good and respected leader.  
How scared he was of his own blood.  
Everything she learned about him just made her pity him a little more and set her heart alight.

She wanted him.

And Terezi wanted him too.

She retreated to her land when she found out about the possible affair the two of them had and cleared out most of the enemies between her hive and the gate, just to vent her frustration (“ _How am I supposed to compete with Terezi!_ ”). It was unfair, it was painful and most of all; it was humiliating to have one of her best friends take the person she had a crush on.  
Nepeta wanted to forget it; she wanted Terezi to be happy, she wanted Karkat to be happy and she was sure the two of them could be happy if she let them.

She just didn’t want to let them.

Nepeta needed a matesprit, but with Karkat (“POSSIBLY”) flushing for Terezi and Feferi admitting a flushcrush on Sollux (“of all people….”) her chances seemed depressingly low.  
But even though she felt she didn’t stand a chance, Nepeta didn’t want to sabotage Terezi. The two of them had been friends for sweeps, she couldn’t allow herself to sabotage the blind troll.

She needed a distraction. Something to make sure she wouldn’t do something stupid, like sabotage the troll who had been her friend for so long.

 **\--** adiosToreador [AT] **began trolling** arsenicCatnip [AC] **at** **12;45--**

(“ _That’ll do._ ”)

AT: uHM, hI nEPETA,   
AT: hOW ARE YOU DOING?   
AC: :33 < hi tavros!   
AC: :33 < i’m fine, how have you been? 

(“ _well, fine as I could be after realizing my flush-crush falls for one of my best friends._ ”)

AT: oH, uHM, i AM GOOD,  
AT: i AM UHM, gLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU ARE DOING FINE,   
AT: i WAS ER, wONDERING IF YOU WERE BUSY?   
AC: :33 < right now?   
AC: :33 < not really  
AT: oH, tHAT’S GOOD, CAUSE UHM,,,,   
AT: i REALLY NEED YOUR HELP,   
AC: :33 < what do you mean?   
AT: iT’S UHM, jUST SOMETHING STUPID, nO BIG DEAL, rEALLY,   
AT: bUT WELL, aRADIA IS TOO BUSY WITH TIME-BUSINESS AND UHM, i DON’T WANT TO BOTHER kARKAT WITH IT, cAUSE HE’D YELL AT ME A LOT,   
AT: aND i REALLY DON’T KNOW WHO ELSE TO TURN TO,   
AC: :33 < tavros are you sure you are ok?   
AC: :33 < this sounds serious!   
AT: i,,,, oK, i MAY HAVE CONCEALED THE TRUTH A LITTLE WHEN i SAID i WAS OK,   
AT: i KNOW YOU HAVE A MOIRAIL, aND i DON’T WANT TO SUGGEST INFIDELITY OR ANYTHING, bUT i AM DEFINITELY NOT OK RIGHT NOW AND NEED HELP,   
AT: fOR ONE, i CAN’T REACH MY FOURWHEEL DEVICE, aND THERE AREN’T ANY MONSTERS NEARBY i CAN ASK FOR HELP,   
AC: :33 < what happened?!   
AT: i DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT,   
AT: pLEASE, jUST, HELP ME GET TO MY FOURWHEEL DEVICE, AND i’LL UHM, sTOP BOTHERING YOU,   
AT: pLEASE? 

(“ _……well, it’s something distracting._ ”)

AC: :33 < alright tavros. are you still on LOSAZ?   
AT: yES, i UHM,,,,, tHANK YOU FOR, wELL, aGREEING TO HELP ME,   
AC: :33 < i’ll be there as soon as possible. 

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] at 12:50--

Nepeta sighed and sat back against the wall of her hive. She got her distraction, she could try to put her mind of Terezi and Karkat for a bit.  
She uncaptchalogued her new claws and glanced at her reflection in the metal blades. The rogue wanted to look her most cheerful to avoid arousing suspicion about her own emotional state.

This probably wouldn’t take long.

* * *

 

The land of sands and zephyrs was incredibly difficult to navigate. The wind often whipped up massive sandstorms and monsters could easily hide behind every dune. Nepeta used her hat to cover her nose and mouth, to prevent the sand from getting in every time she tried to breathe.  
The only silver lining about trekking through the desert to reach Tavros’ hive was that she completely forgot about the whole Karkat/Terezi thing for a bit. She had other things to worry about; like this stupid sandstorm or the ogre atop of the next dune.

After what felt like hours of slowly advancing through the sands, the rogue could spot the tower that Tavros’ hive had become.

She found him on the ground of his nutritionblock, having wrapped a blue blanket around himself, covering him entirely except for his head that was popping out. He smiled up at the oliveblood as she stepped in.

“T-thanks for coming.” He stammered.”I hope it uhm, wasn’t too much of an hassle.”

Nepeta patted the sand of her clothes and shook her head to get it out of her hair.”Could be better I suppose…” she mumbled. She tilted her head a little confused; Tavros was clinging awfully tight to his blanket.”Why are you wrapped up like that?”

The page suddenly looked incredibly self-conscious and averted his gaze.”W-well, it…… It was cold?”

Nepeta rolled her eyes and placed her hand against her hip.”Sooo where is your four-wheel device?” she asked. She didn’t understand how he could lose something like that.

“Uhm….. She said she’d p-put it on the tenth floor……” Tavros muttered, visibly embarrassed.”I-if it’s not too much of a problem….. I-I can’t climb all these stairs…… A-and she put it somewhere I can’t reach….”

(“ _Shé did that?_ ”)

Nepeta shrugged it off and leapt on the stairs, climbing her way to the tenth floor trough the generically copy-pasted rooms. Each was as empty as the last except for the occasional uncollected gem of grist laying about.

Reaching the fifth floor however, she found something quite unexpected: the entire room was empty, save for a single chest placed elaborately in the middle with a handwritten note on top. Nepeta bounced towards it; Tavros mentioned nothing about finding a chest (“ _Then again, he couldn’t really climb these stairs in the first place could he?_ ”).  
The catgirl picked up the note; it smelled like it was sprayed with a perfume of sorts.

“Halfway there Pupa, weeeeeeeell done. Here’s something to keep you motivated ;;;;)”

Nepeta couldn’t help her curiosity and opened the chest, surprised to find its contents were nothing more than a bunch of old clothes, very similar to what Tavros usually wore. The catgirl observed it closer, trying to find the significance behind this gift from Tavros’ tormentor, but all she found were tears and scratches. The shirt seemed to be ripped open with force.  
The page had been acting very odd, wrapping himself in a blanket…. And if these were indeed his clothes Nepeta couldn’t help but wonder what exactly happened before the brownblood contacted her.  
She captchalogued the clothes and continued her search.

On the tenth floor Nepeta found the wheelchair…. on a heightened platform Tavros couldn’t possibly be able to reach if he tried. The rogue wasn’t sure whether to find it funny, cruel or simply pathetic that someone would go through such lengths to tease a cripple.

Nepeta captchalogued the wheelchair and hurried back downstairs but stopped at the first floor to consider the situation for a moment; Tavros had been acting weirder than usual, she found his clothes and a letter indicating Vriska had paid the mudblood a visit before she did.  
Something happened between the two, and perhaps she could use it to her advantage.

After all, she hadn’t had proper prey since Feferi but she had been more than willing to please.

She wanted better sport.

* * *

 

With a quick smirk Nepeta skipped down the final stairs and found Tavros hadn’t moved from his position.”I couldn’t find your fourwheel device.” The oliveblood lied, “but I did find your clothes. Now will you tell me what happened?”

“I-I uhm….. Must have left those laying around… S-Sorry….” Tavros stammered.”I-If you could just pick up an imp or two and get them to my hive, I can have them do the work. You don’t h-have to stick around if you don’t want too.”

“Oh no, I want to help you Tavros!” Nepeta said in a enthusiastic voice, walking over to her unsuspecting prey.”Do you have any idea why Vriska would leave your clothes in a mess like this?”

Tavros looked shocked the moment Nepeta spoke her name and he shrunk, retreating further into his blanket.”W-well, don’t tell a-anyone I said that….. Especially not her, but she really isn’t very n-n-n-kind.” Nepeta could hear a small whimper in his throat.”I-It’s because I am so weak.”

“You’re not weak.” Nepeta said feigning sincerity. Truth was that, because of his condition Tavros probably really was the weakest troll of them all and she knew it. And she knew Vriska knew it as well.

“Y-yes I am!” he cried.

Nepeta stood up and smirked; she got him where she wanted him.”Just show me those arms; I bet you are really muscular.”

“N-N-N-NEPETA NO!”

In a quick movement she pulled the blanket away, revealing his shivering, naked form underneath. His arms were indeed pretty muscular from using his wheelchair a lot, but his other muscles seemed to suffer for it. He sat on his useless legs to stay in balance and hide his sex but Nepeta could see the cerulean liquid on his legs and on the ground; he had definitely been fucked by Vriska.  
The mudblood looked up at her with tears welling up in his eyes, grabbing the blanket firm with one hand while covering his chest with the other. He tried to wrestle his blanket back, but Nepeta wasn’t letting go.

“Tavros, what happened?” Nepeta asked on a motherly, comforting tone while wrapping an arm around her naked friend.

“I-I-I-I…….” he was desperately looking for an explanation. If his legs could have carried him, he would have run. He swallowed and looked at the oliveblood.”I-I had s-s-s-sex with Vriska.” He chokingly stuttered.

(“ _Well duh._ ”) “Oh, that’s so cool!” Nepeta said, clapping her hands pretending to be the cute catgirl everyone assumed she was.”You make a cute ship! But why did she hide your wheelchair? And your clothes?”

Tavros looked like he wanted to sink trough the ground.”W-We aren’t a couple…..” he stammered “I-I don’t want us to be a couple.”

“Why not?” (“ _come on, say it._ ”)

“W-w-well…..” he mumbled, his voice growing softer with every syllable.”I-I didn’t want to have sex with her…..”

Nepeta faked a gasp.”You mean she forced you too?”

“It’s because I’m too weak……” he whimpered. “and not even fake-confident.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I-I couldn’t bother Karkat with it…” he stammered. “He’d immediately tell everyone on a memo and then…… everyone would know…” he looked down, still trying to cover his shame.”A-Aradia already killed her once, and if Terezi found out…….She’d confront Vriska…… Who’d confront me.”

“I see….” Nepeta said, licking her lips.”You can’t tell everyone out of fear of Vriska finding out….”

“Y-y-y-y that’s right…..” Tavros looked away in shame. Nepeta slid out of her trench coat and rubbed his back with her hand to comfort him. She began to understand why there was such quadrant confusion between him and Vriska; he was pitiable, but so incredibly weak it was kind of disgusting.

It almost made her feel guilty for what she was inevitably going to do.

“Did she hurt you?” Nepeta asked, feigning concern while continuing to rub his back. It was a bit of a pale gesture, but one anyone would forgive her for making considering the circumstances.

“Y-y- a little…..” Tavros said, hanging his head.”S-she likes going rough….”

“She’s done this before?” Nepeta asked, legitimately surprised. Her bulge unsheathed a little at the thought of Vriska keeping him as her own private toy. Tavros remained quiet in shame while her hands wandered a little lower.”Do you still feel down there despite being paralyzed?”

The mudblood nodded.” I-I can…..” he said, barely audible.” I-It’s just……difficult….”

“What is?” Nepeta stopped massaging her friend and shuffled back a little. Tavros stayed seated on the ground.

“I-I-It is a little embarrassing b-b-b-b-but……” if he shrank down any further his horns would hit the ground.

“But?” Nepeta removed her shirt almost completely silent.

“I-I-I can’t come……..” he whispered.” She thinks she can make me, but she can’t a-and goes so rough it hurts…… L-Look, can we stop talking about it?”

Nepeta smirked and ran a hand trough his hair. He was still blissfully unaware she got half of her clothes off.”Why should we stop talking about it? I want to help you to stop this from happening in the future.”

“W-well you can’t……” Tavros said, angry at himself. He rested his elbows on his useless legs and hid his face in his hands.”If I tell anyone else then everyone will know about it, and Vriska will know I talked and e-e-everything will get worse. I-I’m just TO WEAK!”

Nepeta stepped back and undid her trousers. She was halfway through when Tavros turned his head a little and glared at her in shock.”N-Nepeta?” he stuttered. His eyes were wide with fear.”W-w-what are you doing?”

* * *

 

The rogue stood awkwardly still for a moment. She had wanted it to be a surprise, but he would find out sooner rather than later anyway. She dropped her trousers completely, standing completely naked in front of the paralyzed troll, save for a pair of olive panties.”You are right Tavros.” she whispered, in a tone somewhere between seductive and venomous.”You are weak, and look at where it got you?” She took a step in his direction. Tavros tried to shuffle away from her.”You’ve become Vriska’s little bitch and can’t talk to anyone because ‘what if she finds out?’

“N-N-N-Nepeta, what are you even doi—“ his back hit the wall of his nutritionblock. He looked at her with fear-filled eyes.  
Nepeta sank to her knees in front of him and held his arms up with her left hand. She gave him a vile smirk, jammed a finger in his nook with her free hand and began stirring it around inside of him. He made a high-pitched noise of shock and panic.”P-p-please no….” he whimpered.

“Aaaaw, what’s wrong? Should I tell Vriska? Karkat? How do you think Gamzee would react? Or Eridan?” Nepeta smirked; Tavros was completely at her mercy. She slid her finger back out; Vriska’s genetic material was still dripping out of him.  
Nepeta grabbed the back of his head and made him lick it off.

“N-N-No” he whimpered.” D-d-don’t tell anyone!”

Nepeta shoved him away from the wall and onto his tummy. The crippled page tried to crawl away, but his assaulter pulled him back by his legs.”Then stop fucking squirming.” She hissed while straddling him. she actually wanted him to squirm; to scream, to fight. It made the hunt so much more worth it. Unfortunately, this was Tavros and he immediately went quiet.

Nepeta began fingering his nook and leaned forward to bite his shoulder.”Should I embarrass Vriska and be the first to make you orgasm?”

“I-I-I told you I can’t!” Tavros sobbed. He cried out in humiliation when Nepeta pressed her index finger into his ass.

“I think I’ll see whether you can or not.” the rogue smirked, licking her lips.”Tell me, did Vriska ever fuck your wastechute?”

“N-n-n-no, please don’t!” he sobbed, hiding his face in his arms while Nepeta’s fingers invaded him deeper. Much to her annoyance, neither his nook nor his bulge seemed to react much on her teasing at all.

“Then you won’t tell Vriska or anyone else what happened here correct?” Nepeta purred, letting her nails drag a line down her back.” This’ll be our little secret…. Or your ass is mine.”

“J-J-Just do it and leave me alone…..” Tavros cried, the muddy tears rolling down his cheek.”I don’t want it in my ass… J-j-just do it in my nook and go.”

Nepeta rolled her eyes. While this was her safest prey thusfar, he was easily the most boring. Though humiliating him was still pretty fun, the page had no fight in him.(“ _Purhaps I should have gone after Kanaya….._ ”)  
The catgirl took of her panties to reveal her unsheathed bulge and smirked down at the cripple.”Tell me, is it bigger then Vriska’s?” Tavros didn’t respond. This time, Nepeta slid two fingers down his wastechute.”I asked you a question!” she hissed.

“I-I-I don’t know!” he cried, squirming and trying to get the invading fingers out.

Nepeta sighed and straddled him again. She grabbed his horns and positioned her bulge in front of his nook. Without a warning she slammed her full length in making Tavros scream in shock and pain.”Tell me, is it bigger then Vriska’s!?” Nepeta repeated the question.

“O-Oh fuck!” Tavros whimpered in pain.

Nepeta pulled her bulge back almost entirely before slamming her full length in again. She pulled his hair and whispered in his ear.”Answer me.”

“Y-You’re bigger! Y-You’re bigger! O-Oh god, p-please stop!” he cried, trying to crawl away. The rogue however had him firm by his hair and horns and was rocking her hips in a steady rhythm, trying to invade him deeper with every thrust.  
The mudblood whimpered as Nepeta tried going faster and just tried to lay quiet, resigning to his fate.

Nepeta was pretty bored with Tavros’ reactions. She liked his squirming and screaming, but he remained silent as a squeekbeast. His nook felt good and she couldn’t wait to cream him but she would have felt so much better if he would have put up a fight.  
She slowly began raising her pace and could feel her bulge swell inside him. The page of breath was a sobbing, crying wreck beneath her, but remained quiet while she was panting and moaning in his ear. “Don’t worry Tavros…..” she quietly panted.”I won’t tell anyone…..” Nepeta could feel herself shiver; she wasn’t going to last much longer.  
She slid out her bulge almost entirely and slammed herself back in; only these long merciless trusts seemed to get a reaction out of the mudblood in the form of painful gasps every time she filled him up.

The rogue could feel herself shiver.

She would fill him with her genetic material any moment now.

Nepeta moaned out in pleasure .

(“ _…………..something is wrong!_ ”)

Nepeta’s instincts took over and she jumped away from Tavros, backing up against the wall of the nutritionblock. She had the feeling that SHE suddenly became the prey. Instinctively she sniffed the air to search for other presences, but found her victim the only other living being in the area. And yet, something was so very wrong!  
She felt terrified, like a predator was about to jump her back.  
The rogue sank to her knees and remained silent as the grave, afraid her unseen predator would hear her.

“W-w-what did you do!?”

The oliveblood looked at her victim again and saw him sitting with his legs spread; his bulge was completely erect (“ _even bigger then Equius!_ ”). His face was flushed, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Instead, he furiously began fingering his own nook, right in front of his rapist.  
“O-oh fuck!” he cried out. Every muscle in his body was shivering and he threw his head back in pleasure. He was fingering himself with three fingers now and Nepeta could only sit and watch as the feeling of terrified unease slowly began to subside.  
“W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO?!” He moaned out. His fingers slid out of his nook and a torrent of brown genetic material spilled out of him, as well as the remnants of Vriska’s.

Able to stand up again, Nepeta put two and two together (“ _I somehow transfurred what I was feeling on Tavros and vice fursa…! I felt his fear! Are these my heartpowers?_ ”) and watched as Tavros didn’t even bother to get out of his own mess and began jerking his own bulge.  
“Oh god Nepeta….” He whimpered in pleasure.”T-t-this feels so good…..”  
Nepeta couldn’t help but smile as the mudblood used both hands at the same time to jerk himself off. She walked over to him with swaying hips and could feel her own bulge erect again.

Instinctively Tavros opened his mouth (“ _he actually WANTS it now!_ ”).”P-Please give me more….” He whimpered while masturbating. Nepeta didn’t think twice and grabbed the back of his head to force her bulge down her throat.  
Her fear had already subsided, but the mudblood was still a horny mess and was greedily sucking and licking her bulge; he even got the audacity to start fingering her nook. Nepeta gladly allowed it; it was the first time since she got undressed he wasn’t boring her.  
She moaned as his tongue massaged her bulge while she was moving further down her throat. Tavros seemed to have trouble swallowing a bulge so thick, but persevered and continued moaning like a whore around her bulge.

It didn’t take long for Nepeta to become just as aroused as she was before her heartpowers kicked in. She grabbed a handful of his hair to keep him in place and began fucking his mouth, making long and rough trusts to move as deep into his throat as possible.  
As Nepeta looked down she saw Tavros was already fingering his nook again (“ _he’s become insatiable!!!_ ”). The sight of it was enough to push Nepeta over the edge; she shoved her entire length down his throat, making him gag, and she filled him up with her genetic material.  
He swallowed as much as he could and coughed up what he couldn’t. Nepeta smirked almost victoriously as her juices ran down his chin.

Tavros was a blissful mess and dropped himself down in a puddle of brown, blue and green genetic material.”I-I-I want more….” He whimpered.”Please, give me more……” He began licking his fingers, covered in Nepeta’s cum and looked entranced at her bulge.

Nepeta sighed (“ _Furst he’s too boring, now he’s too willing._ ”) and tenderly petted his head.”Just…..Give yourself to whoever you want to give yourself to.” She said, a little awkwardly; she expected him to break down and cry, she never expected him to become such a slut trough what was basically an accident with her powers.

She wondered if it was permanent.

“G-give myself?”

“Right.” Nepeta mumbled. She looked through her sylladex and picked the card with his wheelchair.” I’m sure there are other trolls who would want to fuck that nook.” She casually flicked the card in his general direction and began making her way to the door.

“L-L-Like Vriska?” he asked. Even with his heightened mating urges, he sounded awfully afraid of the prospect.

“Oh no.” Nepeta said, looking back at her victim with a smirk.“Don’t worry Tavros…. She won’t force herself on you again.”

 

 

_”She’ll be mine!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Nepeta you rapey. 
> 
> I don't like Tavros.
> 
> Still, I kinda hate turning the woobie character in an even bigger woobie..... But he works as catalyst to go to Nep/Vris and unlock part of Nepeta's heart-powers I suppose.  
> I had to research the various ways in which cripples can be sex-impaired and what the possibilities are, so you beter apreciate it.
> 
> Wanted to do Nep/Tav and Nep/Vris in 1 chapter, but it was going to be even longer then last one.
> 
> Also got a fun idea for Terezi now. So that one is happening now as well.


	5. To con a thief part 2 [dubcon]

Nepeta suddenly found herself a lot more interested in her heart powers.

After the experience with Tavros, Nepeta went into every village she could find on LOLCAT to buy skills and fraymotives to compliment her abilities. As rogue, there was disappointingly little available for offensive use but plenty of abilities that could be useful nonetheless.  
She spent every last boonbuck in those stores before looking for prey to test it out.

Stopping near the river of tea Nepeta began her practice. With just a little focus she gained control of the emotions of the imps; they begun smiling, laughing and two even began to dance. She could turn them so happy they started holding a carnival in the southern part of her land. Nepeta enjoyed the festivities, frivolous as they were, and felt silly for underestimating her ability the way she previously did.  
But she couldn’t help but wonder what else she could do.

With a stern look she could send imps into a panic. Though it was a little strange seeing creatures react on her like that she enjoyed the power it gave her. No low leveled monster would dare attack her now.

The more she experimented with her powers the more emotions came under her sway. Though complex feelings and sentiments like jealousy and superiority were very difficult to grow in the minds of the imps, more primal feelings like rage, hunger and lust were very easily fueled.  
Sadly, after she manipulated the lust of a group of imps and an ogre things got horribly messy and she decided to kill them before she had to erase the evidence.  
It made her feel pretty bad to do that in the middle of their act, but it could have resulted in unpleasant questions from the other trolls.

After that incident Nepeta decided she learned enough of that particular feeling to stop experimenting with underlings like that. She wanted to move on to bigger and better things.

She went back to her hive and curled up in her pile. It felt like such a long time ago since she had a proper feelingsjam with her moirail, but she was certain he was too occupied with his matesprit. Nepeta quickly directed her thoughts elsewhere to avoid thinking too much on the subject of her moirail. It saddened her it felt like so long ago since they jammed together.  
She eyed her husktop and considered trolling him, but changed her mind (“ _After all, he’s probably with Aradia now._ ”).

Instead, her thoughts went out to her meeting with Tavros a few days ago and the promise she made him after she was done with him.  
Sure, she promised she’d take on the spidertroll, but Vriska was both very violent and very godtier; it would be impossible to take her down with her current level of strength. Whatever ambush Nepeta would try to spring on her would instantly negated by her absurd amount of luck.

“Her absurd amount of luck….” Nepeta repeated, drawing circles with her finger on one of the pillows.

A smile began curling on Nepeta’s lips. Perhaps Vriska was more like her then she assumed; taken by lust but only taking targets (“ _or in her case, target._ ”) that won’t or cannot fight back. Along with her ridiculously good fortune, it was difficult to devise a plan that would trap her. She didn’t just want to take Vriska on for what she did to Tavros, she wanted to make sure she wouldn’t do it again.(“ _purhaps then he can become a little more confident and become a more interesting prey in the future._ ”)

But, Nepeta saw an opportunity; if the troll was so lucky, then why not let it work to the plan’s advantage?  
Gleefully she began rolling around in her pile, thinking of how she could proceed to set the plan into motion. She couldn’t help but giggle; after all, it seemed so childishly simple and yet it would make the spidertroll absolutely powerless to stop her.

All it took was a set of instructions from Sollux, alchemizing a spy camera and putting her claws in her wardrobe.

Tomorrow would be the last day of freedom for Vriska Serket.

* * *

 

From her hive Nepeta could see a trail of blue colored fairydust on the horizon. It was likely that her prey was still somewhere on LOLCAT, which made it the perfect time to spring her trap.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] **began trolling** arachnidsGrip [AG] **at 12:09** \--

AC: :33< ac carefully appuroaches the scary spidertroll.  
AC: :33< “uhm….. hi vwiskers” she says  
AG: Oh my god. Wh8t?  
AG: I am soooooooo not in the mood for these shenanigans.  
AC: :33< i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i won’t rp  
AG: Oh?  
AG: An actual conversation with the catgirl, well siiiiiiiign me up.  
AG: Now tell me what you want so I can continue pretending you don’t exist.  
AC: :33< i thought i saw a trail of fairydust not too long ago  
AC: :33< are you still on LOLCAT?  
AG: Yeeeeeeees, 8ut that doesn’t mean I am going to waste my time on you.  
AG: Really Leijon, I’m a 8usy troll. Loooooooots of irons in plenty of fires, no time for tea parties.  
AC: :33< i understand but  
AG: 8uuuuuuuut……..?  
AC: :33< i really need your help!  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha oh Leijon, you kill me.  
AC: :33< please vwiskers  
AC: :33< i mean vriska  
AC: :33< i thought i could take those basilisks, and i did kill them, but i can’t go anywhere like this!  
AG: Urgh, I am not a charity you know?  
AC: :33< yes, but you are the only other troll on LOLCAT and  
AC: :33< well  
AC: :33< i’m scared  
AC: :33< what if more basilisks come for me?  
AC: :33< i know you’re super STRONG so i’d feel a lot safer if you could help me  
AC: :33< pleeeaase?  
AG: Goddamnit Leijon.  
AC: :33< sorry :((  
AG: You know what the worst part is?  
AG: I KNOW that you’re playing me and 8uttering me up, 8ut you’re right. I AM super strong, and I loooooooove hearing it.  
AG: Perhaps you could compliment me some more, and I’ll see what I can do.  
AC: :33< uhm  
AC: :33< well, I think you’re really cool, a good rp’er and it is soooooooo neat you actually became godtier  
AG: Ok…….. I’ll come and get you juuuuuuuust for those 8 o’s.  
AG: Where are you? I’ll just flyyyyyyyy you 8ack to your hive real quick and 8e on my way again.  
AC: :33< near the foot of teacup mountain  
AC: :33< i think it’s the eastern side  
AG: Alright, 8e there in a minute.  
AG: Also, just so you know…. Your savior works 8etter when there are rewards involved.  
AC: :33< i’ll think of something!  
AG: Good.

\--arachnidsGrip [AG] **ceased trolling** arsenicCatnip [AC] **at 12:20** \--

Nepeta made herself comfortable against the mountainside and equipped the clothes she tore apart beforehand. It only barely still constituted as clothes, not even covering up her right breast anymore and showing so much leg it made miniskirts look modest. She was certain Vriska could get a perfect view of her barely covered ass like this.  
Using her claws the drew over the exposed skin, breaking it just enough to cause some blood to go with the torn clothing. It looked convincing enough; like she barely escaped with her life from a basilisk ambush.  
This outfit was only one of the weapons she was going to use to trap the spidertroll in her own web, but the first strike was an important one.

Vriska took a long time to get there, but after nearly an hour of waiting an speck appeared on the horizon. Nepeta stood up and began waving, trying to get the attention of the godtier troll.  
The thief descended from up high and landed softly next to the rogue, with a bit of a stunned expression on her face; she clearly didn’t expect the helpless oliveblood to look that erotic.  
The godtier troll stepped forward and changed her expression flawlessly into a confident one. “Maaaaaaaan Leijon, those 8asilisks really did a number on you.” she gloated.

Nepeta just nodded but smirked mentally (“ _First move is a success._ ”).  
“There were like, 12 of them….. I DID beat them all.”

“Yeah, yeah, well done kid.” Vriska said, rolling her eyes.”I could have done that in 8 seconds, ánd keep my clothes a little more…… presentable.”

Nepeta stuck her tongue out.”Whatefur. I got other clothes at my hive. Did you see any powerful monsters on the way there?’ Vriska just shrugged.

“I killed what I could find.” She said, taking some pride in her strength.”You could have been more specific a8out what mountain you were at. They all have teacups!”

The oliveblooded troll chuckled.”Yeah, that was a bit silly.” She admitted. Nearly every mountain had a teacup or a teapot atop of it, so differentiating between them all was pretty difficult.“Do you think you can fly me to my hive or shall we walk?”

Nepeta barely finished speaking or the hands of the spidertroll grabbed hers.”Don’t insult me Leijon.”, Vriska growled while lifting the smaller troll into the air. Nepeta’s feet could no longer reach solid ground and within seconds they were soaring trough the air.  
The feline troll had never experienced flight, never expected to experience it either. Hanging from her arms, flying over her beautifully bright land with her hivetower in the distance was a breathtaking experience. So much so that she almost forgot what she was planning to do.

She looked up at Vriska, her hands wrapped tightly around her wrists for a secure grip. The godtier troll was too concentrated on flying straight to notice the smirk on her teammate as she began activating her heart-powers.”Vwiskers….” Nepeta said on the sweetest, most innocent tone she could muster.”Thank you for picking me up.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” She said uninterested.”8e sure to tell Pyrope a8out my selfless heroics though.”

“I can’t imagine what I would have done had one of the boys found me like that….” She mumbled, just loud enough for the blueblood to hear her, as if she felt self-conscious about the state of her clothes . She was already searching through the feelings of her ‘savior’ and looking for the right notes to hit to make her feel what she wanted.

“As long as it isn’t Eridan you’d proooooooo8a8ly 8e safe.” Vriska laughed. Nepeta shivered a little; perhaps it was her link to the thief’s feelings but she found her dark laugh incredibly sexy. The oliveblooded troll looked up and begun springing her heart trap. There was a flash of pink in her eyes.

“Once we get to my hive, I’ll make sure to get you a reward!” Nepeta said, completely innocent and very enthusiastic.  
“Y-yes….” Vriska stammered and the rogue smirked as the ground slowly came closer. The tight godtier trousers did very little to reveal Vriska’s unsheathed bulge.

Nepeta licked her lips as she congratulated herself on a successful second phase of trapping the spider.

* * *

 

When arriving at her hive Nepeta didn’t bother going straight for her new clothes (“ _after all, why deny vwiskers the view?_ ”) and offered the blueblood a cup of tea. Although Vriska passed, she followed the troll inside anyway.  
Nepeta smirked mentally as she noticed her prey still hadn’t regained control of her bulge.

“Thanks again fur looking after me.” Nepeta said. She was scurrying about her hive, pretending to clean the place up like she cared what the blueblood thought about it. She could still play with the feelings and emotions of Vriska and was going to use it to its full effect now.”I’ve been thinking about your reward……” she maintained a voice that sounded completely innocent, but Vriska began looking a little flushed.(“ _It looks so cute._ ”)

“I’ve 8een thinking a8out that too…..” Vriska mumbled. Nepeta didn’t bother turning around to register her expression; she knew she was staring.

The oliveblood put everything on her next move and bended over the chest to pretend and look for some new pants. Vriska just got a perfect view of her rear. Combined with Nepeta playing with her heart, it would be enough to drive any troll wild.  
“I was thinking, since I made you come here and all….” Nepeta said, pretending to be guilty about it.”You should have the grist I got from those basilisks.”  
She could hear the footsteps. For good measure she put even more effort in the emotional manipulation to make sure her prey would follow through with her actions.

As Nepeta tried to stand back up she was pushed down onto the chest (“ _success!_ ”). Vriska’s hand was running through her hair and scratched her behind her ears.”I’m afraid that isn’t good enough Kitty.” She said on a seductive tone. Nepeta couldn’t help it; the dark voice of Vriska made her melt.”I’d like something a little…..more.”

“Uhm……” Nepeta pondered out loudly while pretending to try and escape from her grip.”Should I give you some boonbucks too?” she pretended to be a little panicked and squirmed.  
Vriska’s free hand rested on the belt of what remained of Nepeta’s pants while her other hand kept stroking and comforting her as if she were a cat. She had to admit; she liked the moment of tenderness.

Vriska leaned over Nepeta, their crotches subtly bumping into each other. Nepeta could feel Vriska’s bulge and had trouble keeping her own sheathed.“You want to pay me back like a good little Kitty?” she whispered while tenderly playing with her hair.

“Y-yes?” she said on a frightened tone.(“ _come on vwiskers, do it…._ ”)

“Then I am going to teach you a new game…..” the spidertroll said with a seductive voice as she dragged Nepeta’s pants down very slowly to get a good view of her ass and nook.

“A-a game?” Nepeta asked embarrassed. She tried to pull her pants back up, but Vriska was adamant in keeping them down. She could feel the fingers of the blueblood slide down her cheeks and resting upon her nook.

“Yeeeeeeees.” Vriska whispered. She pressed the tip of her fingers inside the feline troll to make her gasp.”I am going to do aaaaaaaall sorts of fun things with my new Kitty.” The thief leaned over Nepeta to lick her earlobe and laughed softly when she shivered.”And you are going to tell me if you like how it feels.”

Nepeta began squirming. After all; she had to make it convincing. She glanced back at Vriska.”I-I don’t think we should….” Without warning two of her fingers forced their way deep into her nook and Nepeta had to grab the chest with both hands to support herself.”OH NO!” she cried “Vriska, don’t! Please!”

The blueblood kept Nepeta’s head pressed firmly against the chest while using her free hand to finger to feline troll. She didn’t bother building up or starting slow, she went right for the kill and enjoyed seeing Nepeta cry out like that.”You aren’t telling me how it feels Kitty!” she laughed.”Don’t make me punish you for it!”

Though Nepeta squirmed and trashed for show, her body language was betraying her. She whimpered in pleasure as Vriska went rougher with each passing moment. Her bulge unsheated the moment she heard Vriska humiliate her in her beautiful dark voice and her nook grew damp as she imagined what else the spidertroll could do to her.”I-I don’t like it!” she lied.”It feels weird! Please stop!” She knew her assailant wouldn’t stop.

Vriska whispered in her ear again.”That just means you’re not used to it yet Kitty.” She stopped and slid her fingers out, observing the precum with a smirk.”Because your body reeeeeeeeally likes it.”  
She forced Nepeta to look.”Now, look at the mess you made Kitty.” She said in a sing-song voice.”You better clean it up.”  
With a frightened expression Nepeta did as the spidertroll commanded; she gently lapped up the cum from her fingers without breaking eye-contact with the blueblood.  
“So how does it taste?” she asked with a vile smirk on her face.

“It tastes funny…..” Nepeta mumbled. She was used to other flavors, but not her own. Not that Vriska had any business knowing that.

To her surprise, Vriska let her go and began to rub her shoulders (“ _an unexpected side-effect from the hearty-thing?_ ”). It made her relax again.”Do you like the taste?”

Nepeta tried to get up but found something was stopping her. It was a bizarre sensation but she couldn’t move at all. Only her head and her neck seemed to remain functional. She was stuck, bend over a treasure chest with her rear and her nook in full view of anyone passing by.  
Vriska menacingly circled around the now captive oliveblood.”Don’t worry….” She continued while taking her own clothes off.”You’ll learn to love it.”

Vriska was incredibly slender and hardly had any rumblespheres to speak off. Her arms and legs were thin and her ass didn’t leave much of an impression (“ _unlike Feferi…._ ”). With her slender build in mind, Nepeta was shocked to see how long her bulge was; while not nearly as thick as Equius (“ _or even Tavros when he got going._ ”) it was even longer than theirs. Vriska made sure her victim got a long hard look at it.

“W-what did you do to me!?” Nepeta cried out. She planned for a lot of scenarios but didn’t expect to be poisoned or paralyzed or—

“Manipul8ion, my sweet precious Kitty.” Vriska laughed and ran a hand trough Nepeta’s hair before sinking down to look her in the eyes. “It takes a while to actually affect a troll like this, 8ut I’ve been trying reeeeeeeeal hard. Now we are going to play this game till I think we played enough.”

Nepeta wanted to continue to play the victim and put up a show, but Vriska was now legitimately scaring her. When she opened her mouth to protest, Vriska immediately forced her bulge down her throat.  
Though her mouth could easily take the slender bulge, the blueblood rammed it deep down her throat making Nepeta gag. Her eyes began watering and she was fighting for air while attempting to take the whole member down.

Vriska didn’t care much about her victim. She grabbed her horns and began trusting her hips, effectively fucking her throat. She moaned out in pleasure and looked down at Nepeta with glazed eyes.”That’s a good Kitty……” she said in a voice so sexy Nepeta almost forgave her for it.”Hmmm You play my game so well…..”

The huntress, now a humiliated prey could only let it happen. She was crying and drooling over the member of the blueblood, who probably only got harder because of it. With every thrust It felt like she was invading her throat a little deeper, like she was trying to reach her stomach.

But finally, Vriska stopped. Nepeta immedeatly gasped for air and was still crying in pain. She wanted to rub the tears from her eyes but she was just as paralyzed as a few minutes ago.  
The thief walked another circle around her, like a predator closing in on its prey.”That was very good Kitty.” She whispered.”You made me feel soooooooo good. You’re a stupid little kitten, 8ut you do know how to work that mouth.”

Nepeta remained quiet and closed her eyes. She was far to stressed to find a proper entrance to Vriska’s emotions now to try and put an end to this. Though this was still greatly beneficial for her plan, she actually lost control against the thief of light.

“So how did it feel Kitty?” Vriska said from behind her.

Nepeta moaned quietly as she could feel a tongue press against her nook.”I-It hurt…. You forced it too deep….” She whimpered.”C-can we stop now?”

Vriska laughed darkly. The sound alone was enough to make Nepeta’s nook a little more damp.”No…..” She said smugly.”No my stupid little kitten. There’s just oooooooone more thing left to do.” The hands of the blueblood rested on the hips of her victim; Nepeta knew what was coming next.  
“Are you still a virgin, Kitty?”

Nepeta hid her face against the chest. She really didn’t want to answer that question.

“Answer me or I’ll look through your mind to find the answer.” Vriska said annoyed while pressing the tip of her bulge against Nepeta’s nook.”Not that it matters in a few seconds.”

(“ _damnit!_ ”)”N-No……I’m not…..” she admitted in shame.(“ _This was not supposed to happen._ ”)

The blueblood laughed and flipped her hair.”Who was the lucky troll?” she asked, baring her fangs in a threatening smile.”A roleplay with Terezi perhaps? Feelingsjam gone too far? Took Eridan up on his offer? Or are you just another olive slut in heat?”

(“ _Did Vriska have sex with other olivebloods on Alternia?_ ”) Nepeta gulped and closed her eyes, settling on a lie she could tell the highblood.”I-I did it myself……. It was with a toy…..” (“ _Equius, toy, not very different if the mood is right._ ”)

Vriska laughed and grabbed Nepeta by her horns.”Well that is just gr8….” She hissed before slamming her bulge inside the catgirl.”I get to 8e your first REAL 8ulge!”

Nepeta cried out in pain. She loved being penetrated as much as she loved penetrating, but the way Vriska used her long bulge hurt a lot; she could feel it force its way far too deep inside her.  
The psychic grip on her body faded away the moment Vriska was inside her, and once Nepeta got over the shock she tried to fight back but the blueblood effortlessly kept her pinned down on the treasure chest while making hard pounding movements.

“How does it feel Kitty?” she repeated while slamming her bulge deep inside Nepeta’s pussy. The oliveblood held onto the treasure chest for support.

“YOU GO TOO HARD!!!” The oliveblood cried. It hurt her, it turned her on, she wanted it to stop, she wanted to continue. Either way, Vriska just kept pumping without regard for her prey.”OH GOD, PLEASE STOP!”

“Almost done, my stupid little Kitten.” Vriska panted. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her nails were digging deep into Nepeta’s hips.”I just love 8eing the first troll who gets to fuck you like…. Mmnnghh…..” she moaned in pleasure. Nepeta could feel her shiver.”to fuck you like the little kitty whore that you are.”

Nepeta whimpered and tried hiding her face in her hands, but Vriska grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.”Tell me you are a dum8 little kitty whore.”

“I’m a dumb little kitty whore!” Nepeta cried. Vriska was making long and slow movements, trying to drag out her orgasm as long as possible.

“Tell me you love it!” she slammed her full length inside of her victim.”Tell me how you love being used 8y me.” She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy.

“I love being used by you….” Nepeta whimpered while Vriska pulled her entire length out of her victim, except for the tip of her bulge.

“Nmmnghh…….Tell me you want to be used as a 8ucket like a dum8 little kitty whore… NnNhaaaah!!!!” Vriska slammed her entire length in. Nepeta could feel her rapist tremble in pleasure as she came; the bucketload of genetic material filling her up. It felt like her stomach was going to burst as the blueblood came enough to almost fill an entire bucket herself.

“I-I want to be used as a bucket like a dumb little kitty whore….” Nepeta sobbed while Vriska slowly slid out of her nook. The cerulean genetic material spilled out and crashed on the floor.  
Nepeta, having lost the strength to stand, fell down on her knees in a puddle of blue.

Vriska sighed and yawned, feeling completely satisfied. She knelt down in front of her victim and whipped the tears away. Her face was still flushed cerulean and the smirk on her face was one of bliss.  
Almost defiantly Nepeta looked her in the eyes. Yes, she lost this battle, but knew she had won the war. Vriska overpowered her completely instead of just slightly like she had intended. She was humiliated and hurt, but she didn’t completely dislike it.

Vriska smiled, baring her fangs and kissed Nepeta’s forehead.”Tell anyone I fucked you and I will kill you.” she said completely non-threatening, as if she was just playing a game.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Nepeta promised, with a determined look in her eyes. Vriska looked surprised for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

“Guess you enjoyed it more than I thought!” She gloated, while bringing her hand to her temple.”I think you deserve some rest for a jo8 well done.”

Nepeta felt a presence invading her mind and fell asleep in the puddle of genetic material. Naked, bruised and humiliated.

“Sweet dreams little kitten…..”

* * *

 

Nepeta woke up slowly and lazily.

She stretched, yawned and briefly wondered what smelled like genetic material before recounting what exactly happened. It didn’t panic her.

She knew she had won; being alive was all the proof she needed for that. All that was left to do was clean up, take a long ablution to get the genetic material of her body and let the spidertroll know she now belonged to the rogue of heart.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 14:51--

AG: Ugh, has it 8een 8 hours already?  
AC: :33< hi vwiskers  
AG: …….. Hi?  
AG: Is that aaaaaaaall you have to say to me?  
AC: :33< of course silly  
AC: :33< what did you expect?  
AG: Uhm……  
AG: Nothing I guess.  
AC: :33< did you expect me to be mad at you fur yesterday?  
AG: Yes?  
AG: Kinda?  
AC: :33< h33 h33, don’t worry  
AC: :33< it wasn’t what i’m used to, but i had some fun  
AG: Huh, I am kiiiiiiiinda taken a8ack here.  
AG: I expected a lot, 8ut definitely not an amica8le reaction.  
AG: Noooooooormal trolls would 8e upset a8out this kinda thing.  
AC: :33< well maybe i am not normal

(“ _at all._ ”)

AC: :33< however, next time i would like you to suck my bulge  
AC: :33< because you didnt even let me come yesterday  
AC: :33< say, somewhere this afternoon?  
AG: Uhm….. Yeah, nice try.  
AG: 8ut Vriska Serket does NOT suck 8ulges.  
AG: 8esides, I have a loooooooot of irons in the fire, 8ut I can pen you in for tomorrow.  
AG: Saaaaaaaay, my hive at 08;00?  
AG: There is a lot I can teach you ;;;;)  
AC: :33< i don’t think you understand vwiskers  
AC: :33< i want you to suck my bulge  
AC: :33< and i want it this afternoon  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha oh I get it.  
AG: This is a trap isn’t it? Like Zahhak will jump from 8ehind the 8ush like a sweaty fucking mammoth and pulverize my 8ones!  
AC: :33< oh no, not at all  
AC: :33< equius would have already made a move if he knew what you did  
AG: Fair point.  
AG: Still, no dice kitten. I am not sucking anyone’s 8ulge.  
AC: :33< that is a shame  
AC: :33< thankfully i have ways to k33p myself warm  
AC: :33< i just got this new movie you see  
AC: :33< i think i’ll call it; revenge of the spidertroll  
AG: ……..what?  
AC: :33< it would be a shame to keep it to myself though  
AC: :33< check it out, the acting is really good!

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] wants to send “revenge of the spidertroll.mp4”--

AG: WH8T!!!!!!!!  
AG: DELETE IT THIS INST8NT!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33< are you sure you don’t want to take my offur and come suck my bulge vwiskers :((  
AG: I SAID DEL8TE IT!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33< what?  
AC: :33< but why?  
AC: :33< just look at how beautifully it is acted  
AC: :33< it’s a bit annoying there’s only one perspective  
AC: :33< but the situation is furry clear and furry hot don’t you think?  
AG: I AM ON MY W8Y TO L8LCAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!  
AG: DEL8TE IT, OR I WILL K8LL YOU!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33< nah, go ahead, be my guest  
AC: :33< but what a shame that would be  
AC: :33< there’d be no one to enter the code on this serfur every few hours to purvent it gets sended to efurryone in my contactlist  
AG: WH8T!?  
AG: HOW D8D YOU EVEN DO TH8T!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33< oh, i kindly asked sollux  
AC: :33< he was being a little douche about it ‘cau2e there are much more effiiciient way2 to 2tore data’ but i think it works out  
AC: :33< it stores files for a pre-determined amount of time and sends them out to pre-determined addresses if the password isn’t entered efurry few hours  
AC: :33< great idea don’t you think?  
AG: 8ut i…..  
AG: and you…..  
AC: :33< so  
AC: :33< i’ll be lenient cause this is your furst time you have to obey my orders  
AC: :33< in eight hours you’ll be on LOLCAT  
AC: :33< and suck my bulge  
AG: 8ULLSHIT!  
AG: I AM CALLING YOUR 8LUFF LEIJON!  
AG: DON’T THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME LIKE SOME CHEAP BREEDING FLOOZY!  
AG: IT WAS A STUPID ROLEPLAY YOU MADE ME AGREE ON. YES, THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33< “oh purezi, it is the most awful thing”  
AC: :33< *ac curls up in a stupid little ball and sobs”  
AC: :33<”vwiskers came ofur and she….”  
AC: :33< “and she……”  
AC: :33< *ac bursts into tears and wants to cry on her friends shoulder.*  
AG: ……… You wouldn’t dare.  
AC: :33< i would  
AC: :33< “equius, it’s simply horrible…..”  
AC: :33< “vwiskers came and she made me play this game with her…..”  
AC: :33< “is….. is it normal fur a troll to touch you like that?”  
AG: You little 8ITCH!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33< your word against mine vriska, who will they believe?  
AG: Oh, you treacherous, two-faced, manipul8ting, 8ark-8east fucking, taint-licking WHORE!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33< that’s right  
AC: :33< i’m just a dumb little kitty whore  
AC: :33< a dumb little kitty whore who now holds your leash  
AC: :33< my hive vwiskers  
AC: :33< your mouth, my bulge  
AC: :33< anything funny and everyone will know what you did to me and tavros  
AC: :33< you have eight hours

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 15:17--

Time passed and Nepeta waited patiently in her hive. The ability to let prey come to you is one vital in the arsenal of every hunter but required a lot of patience.

She waited an hour.

Then she waited two hours.

By the third hour she felt a pang of fear in her chest. What if she had pushed the spidertroll too far? She didn’t strike Nepeta as the type to commit suicide, but it would probably count as a ‘just death’, and not only would she then lose her pet, the team would lose their most valuable frontline fighter.  
What if Vriska lashed out to everyone else and killed people out of pure rage? Her moiraillegiance with Kanaya was rumored to be a little shaky.

But a good hunter stays patient, and she waited another hour.

And after four hours and eight minutes the spidertroll came up to her hive. Her face was flushed and she looked like she had been crying, but she came as ordered.

“Let’s……… Let’s get this over with shall we?”

 

 

Nepeta smirked.

She’d be very satisfied with her new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's forget Vriska could probably use her psionics to find the password in Nepeta's mind.
> 
> Ah, this is the chapter I've been looking forward to. I just loved writing the last Nep/Vris dialogue wherein Nepeta shows she's the new alpha bitch.
> 
> I've gotten kinda annoyed with my colored dialogue but feel I have to commit to it now.... Will probably leave that out for next story.
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoyed. Please stay tuned for the next chapter: 'Transfur of dominance.'


	6. Transfur of power [dubcon/consensual]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nepeta devises a plan to go godtier

Having a servant was fun.

Never again would Nepeta have to worry about her mating urges now Vriska Serket had become her sworn pet after the rogue got her hands on a very incriminating piece of film.(“ _Not that my mating urges had been an issue since entering the game._ ”)  
This wasn’t like Feferi, who merely agreed to be a sub to satisfy her own curiosity or like Tavros who just took everything Nepeta dished out. No, this was a headstrong and powerful troll who wanted to fight back and Nepeta loved it every time she got to show she owned her.

She could not help but briefly think of Aradia after establishing her ownership over Vriska. It made her chuckle to think she ever got jealous of the rustblood fucking HER moirail, while she herself had now fucked the maid’s matesprit, her moirail, her teammate and now even OWNED her blackcrush.  
Why she still somehow felt beneath that lowblood bimbo was beyond her.

Playing with Vriska was always amusing; she struggled and rebelled and would try to escape the grasp of her new mistress, who would never allow it.

That much became clear after the third time she had called on Vriska for her services.

* * *

 

As always, Nepeta had contacted the spidertroll over trollian. Though she claimed she was at her moirail, the oliveblood demanded she’d be at her hive within the hour or face the consequences. She loved making threats like that.  
And within an hour, Vriska arrived on LOLCAT but though the submissive troll reacted as reluctant as always, Nepeta’s rogue-like senses told her something was wrong. She could sense that her pet was almost giddy to be dominated again.  
Though one would normally perceive this as a good thing, Nepeta wanted Vriska for the sport she provided, and she knew she wasn’t one to give in without a fight.

“Here I am mistress…..” Vriska mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Nepeta wordlessly circled around her prey, fully aware the spidertroll was planning something.  
Paying close attention to her plaything and without saying a word she began undressing her. Vriska looked a little confused about the silent treatment she was being given, but allowed her mistress to do as she pleased; after all, what choice did she have?

When Nepeta finally found what she was looking for she chuckled and, without saying a word, guided Vriska to the coffee table. Still incredibly quiet she pushed Vriska on her back, on top of the table. The blueblood looked a little anxious at her mistress who just gave her plaything a smirk as she licked her lips.  
With expertise she began tying her arms and legs to the table, leaving the ceruleanblood exposed and defenseless for whatever the dominating oliveblood had planned.

With swaying hips Nepeta walked to the pile of clothes she took from Vriska and picked up a tiny metal spider from the hem of her godtier outfit. She smirked victoriously and shed her own clothes next to Vriska’s.

With the bug in her hand she walked back to her pet and crushed it before her eyes. Vriska’s mouth fell open in shock.  
She grabbed Vriska by her cheeks and forced her to look in her eyes.”Just what were you expecting pet?” Nepeta hissed. She could feel the fear in her prey rise and couldn’t help but be amused by her futile rebellion.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about mistress.” Vriska stuttered, still desperately trying to avoid the eyes of the rogue.”It was just an accessory Kanaya made for me…..”

“Kanaya……” Nepeta repeated as she let go of her prey and began circling around the coffee table, playfully smacking Vriska’s thigh when she walked by.”Did you tell her of our….. arrangement?”

Vriska desperately shook her head.”No! I would never!” she cried.

“Well…..” Nepeta purred with a smug smile on her face.”Perhaps we should inform her…”

“No, no, no, mistress, please I beg you…..” Vriska whimpered helplessly, struggling against her binds.  
“You tried to spy on me……”  
“I will never do it again, please, just, don’t tell her!”

Nepeta shrugged and stopped circling when she was in front of Vriska, having a perfect view of her already wet nook and her ass. She licked her lips at the sight of a bead of blue dew dripping down her thigh. Vriska could struggle all she wanted, but her body betrayed her; she kicked on humiliation.

“I need to punish you pet.” Nepeta said, unsuspectingly cold while looking down at the spidertroll. It took her serious effort not to let her hands wander her bound body.”You must learn to never try and trick me again.”

“Just……” Vriska bit her lower lip and hung her head.”Just don’t tell Kanaya, please….”

Nepeta slowly took her clothes off and rested her hands under Vriska’s ass.”I won’t, for now.”

Vriska wanted to sigh in relief but tensed up feeling something she didn’t expect: Nepeta’s bulge was pressing lightly against her puckered ass, and her claws were digging in her hips.”No!” Vriska whimpered, realizing what was going to happen.”Please don’t!” She tried to close her legs, but the ropes held her back; she was entirely at her mercy.

“Aren’t you glad you fucked a dumb little kitty whore?” Nepeta asked with a cruel smirk, slowly pressing the tip in without breaking eye contact with her plaything. Vriska let out a painful moan and was thrashing her head.

“Stop it!” she begged “Please!”. Her hands balled up in fists and she looked up with a horrified expression to her mistress.

Nepeta’s only response was pushing herself further inside her and chuckle at the pained sounds that came from the powerful Vriska Serket.”Would you rather have me tell your moirail?!” she asked tauntingly.

The blueblood bit her lips to stay quiet but vehemently shook her head.

“Good.” With a final buck of her hips Nepeta thrust her full length in. Vriska arced her back as far as the binds would let her and moaned out in pain. It was exactly the kind of sex Nepeta had been looking for; a wild, headstrong troll, completely at her mercy, screaming in pain, pleasure or both underneath her.  
It made her feel powerful.  
Vriska looked up with pleading eyes and tears began forming as she muttered incoherent phrases. She couldn’t hide the fact that her bulge just unsheathed.

Nepeta couldn’t care less about what her prey wanted at this time; she was too concentrated on how incredibly good this felt (“ _No wonder Feferi fantasizes about this!_ ”). She carefully moved her hips, letting her bulge slide almost completely out of Vriska before slamming her entire length in again.  
She moaned out in pleasure; Vriska’s tight ass felt so incredibly good around her.  
Vriska gasped for breath and sobbed in pain; Nepeta’s bulge was too big for her to handle.

When the oliveblood got used to the incredible sensation of the crying thief around her bulge, she started pounding her in a steady rhythm. She leaned over Vriska’s body and smirked looked her in the eyes while she kept thrusting in and out of her. Nepeta’s eyes were filled with lust as she could only concentrate on Vriska’s tightness. Vriska’s eyes were misty as she tried to fight back the tears. It was clear to the blueblood who was in charge.

“Hmmmm….” Nepeta moaned, teasingly wrapping a hand around Vriska’s bulge and squeezing while her hips were slapping against Vriska’s thighs.”How did you put it again?” In one rough thrust she slammed her bulge in to the hilt.”Tell me you’re a useless spiderwhore.”

“I-I am a useless spiderwhore….” Vriska whimpered

“Tell me that I can fuck your ass whenever I desire.” Nepeta whispered, licking her lips. She slammed her full length in again and hummed in pleasure. The crying blueblood felt too good; she wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Y-You can fuck my ass whenever you desire…” Vriska repeated obediently, arcing her back when Nepeta slammed in her again.

“And finally, tell me how much you like being used as a bucket.” Nepeta smirked. Her face was blushing green and her legs were getting wobbly. As she kept pounding inside of Vriska she could feel it tickle in her gut as her toes curled.

“I-I like….” Vriska couldn’t believe herself, but she was groaning in pleasure like a true whore.”I like being used as a bucket!” She turned her face in shame as she gasped with every trust.

Hearing Vriska’s dark voice moan like that was all Nepeta needed; she shoved her entire bulge inside of the blueblood and wrapped her arms around her as she came in the blueblood’s gut. Vriska sobbed against her shoulder while Nepeta hugged her; letting the genetic material fill her ass up untill it spilled out.

When she let go of the spidertroll she was a panting sobbing wreck with the green cum of her mistress dripping out of her and a neglected, unsheathed bulge. Using her claws Nepeta deftly cut the ropes off of her pet. She walked to the pile of clothes and looked over to her pet, who was laying motionless on the coffee table, with only her chest rising and falling with every breath.

 

“Now clean up your mess and get out of here. I’ll call you again when I need you.”

* * *

 

Nepeta kept using Vriska daily for about a week and kept playing with her emotions to hone her skills.

She knew Vriska would become dreadfully boring like Tavros if she’d be broken. Nepeta used her powers to keep her headstrong and rebellious enough to spicen things up a bit; to make her fight for the freedom she so thoroughly lost. It made for more of a challenge to keep her under control and more satisfaction when she was in chains again.  
And whenever her ideas of grandeur became too annoying and Nepeta just wanted to fill her up, she could always use her powers to instill fear into the spidertroll to make her submissive.

She was pretty sure Vriska still had no idea to what extent the rogue was manipulating her.

Finally she understood the true reason the game had given her those powers; to help sate her mating urges. And yet despite everything, Nepeta held no feelings for Vriska. Nothing but lust and a feeling of smug, misplaced superiority. Not like her feelings for Karkat.

The longer the game dragged on, the more she began loving the grumpy troll. She knew he was determined to stay awake for the duration of the game. It made her want to cuddle him until he would drift off to sleep in her arms.(“ _Then maybe tease him in his sleep….._ ”)  
He would periodically contact her under the pretense of handing out orders while actually checking up on her; to see if she was alright. She knew he did this to all the trolls, because he actually cared that much about them. And though she would have preferred to be special in that regard, it showed just what a good person he was, and it made her love him even more.

She had to have him as her matesprit and it drove her nuts.

(“ _But he’s already in a sort of relationship with purezi…._ ”)

(“ _But she doesn’t appureciate him the way I do. I deserve him so much more._ ”)

(“ _I already felt this way about Fefurry and I turned out fine without her._ ”)

(“ _This is so much more then Fefurry! This is genuine love!_ ”)

(“ _I don’t want to hurt my friend…._ ”)

(“ _Does that mean I have to let her hurt me?_ ”)

(“ _Shut up Nepeta!_ ”)

It conflicted her so, but the thought of Terezi and Karkat together hurt. It hurt and she couldn’t stand the thought of the two of them together without her. She had to do something; something that would be enough to get his attention but non-threatening enough for him to actually want to do it.

She knew he liked romcoms and troll Will Smith. Perhaps she could work with that?

She could try.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] **began trolling** carcinoGeneticist [CG] **at 11:21** \--

CG: OH MY GOD, WHAT IS IT?   
CG: IF LOLCAT ISN’T BURNING DOWN TO THE FUCKING GROUND THIS VERY MOMENT, YOU HAVE NO REASON TO CONTACT ME.    
CG: IN FACT, LET ME REPHRASE THAT; UNLESS ANYONE IS IN ANY FORM OF MORTAL PERIL OR VRISKA STARTS THROWING PEOPLE OF CLIFFS AGAIN, NO ONE HAS ANY REASON TO INITIATE CONTACT WITH ME. I AM VERY BUSY TRYING TO KEEP THIS UNIT STREAMLINED AND AIMED AT THE BLACK FUCKING KING INSTEAD OF EACH OTHER, SO UNLESS I CONTACT YOU JUST GO ON AS YOU WERE.    
CG: SO LET’S HAVE IT. IS LOLCAT ON FIRE?    
AC: :33< hi karkitty   
CG: YEAH HI.    
AC: :33< how have you been?    
CG: COULD BE BETTER COULD BE WORSE I FUCKING GUESS.    
CG: I EXPECTED A LOT WORSE FROM VRISKA WHEN WE BEGUN THIS GAME, BUT NOW IT’S TAVROS OF ALL PEOPLE I NEED TO WORRY ABOUT.    
AC: :33< tavros?    
AC: :33< what happened?    
CG: TEREZI MOCKINGLY DUBBED IT THE SLUT SYNDROME. FOR SOME REASON THE GUY JUST REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEEDS TO GET LAID, AND I MEAN BAD.    
CG: THE FUCKER’S BEEN HUMPING TROLLS LEFT AND RIGHT. 

(“ _Oh shit…._ ”)

CG: I’LL SPARE YOU THE DETAILS, CAUSE THEY PRETTY MUCH MAKE ME WANT TO SHOVE MY SICKLED UP MY NASAL CAVITIES UNTILL I SEE NOTHING BUT RAINBOWS.    
AC: :33< but i want to know what happened   
CG: DON’T MAKE ME RETELL THIS FUCKING STORY.    
AC: :33< pleeeeeaaaaase   
AC: :33< it sounds puretty impurtant   
CG: URGH….. HIS FIRST STOP WAS GAMZEE, WHO WAS MORE THEN HAPPY TO…… FACILITATE TAVROS IN HIS NEEDS. BUT ACCORDING TO HIM, THE FUCKER IS INSATIABLE. THE MOMENT GAMZEE WAS TOO EXHAUSTED TO GO ON……. HELPING TAVROS, HE WENT TO TEREZI.    
AC: :33< oh?    
AC: :33< what happened with her?    
CG: FASTEST REJECTION IN PARADOX SPACE HISTORY. AFTER THAT SHE CAME TO ME AND TOLD ME HOW STRANGE TAVROS WAS BEHAVING.    
CG: WE FOUND HIM ATOP OF ERIDAN, AND SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP, THAT IS A MEMORY I WOULD LIKE TO BLEACH FRIN NY MIND BY POURING SULPHURIC ACID DOWN MY EARS AND DEEPTHROATING A POWERDRILL.    
AC: :33< where is he now?    
CG: TEREZI IS HOLDING HIM ON LOTAF FOR HIS OWN SAFETY. WE KIND OF HOPE SHE CAN DO THE MINDY THING TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE HIM MEEK AND DOCILE AGAIN.    
AC: :33< i see   
AC: :33< what could have happened to him?    
CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? MAYBE HE FINALLY DISCOVERED BLACKROM PORN.    
AC: :33< h33 h33   
CG: ANYWAY, FUN AS THAT TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE WAS I HAVE TO GET BACK TO GETTING EQUIUS AND ERIDAN INTO LINE AGAIN AND MAKE SURE GAMZEE REMEMBERS NOT TO EAT HIS OWN SHOES.    
CG: I SWEAR TO GOD, I’VE BECOME THE TEAMLUSUS AROUND HERE!    
AC: :33< well, maybe you need a break?    
CG: I AM *NOT* GOING TO SLEEP. I CAN’T STRESS THAT ENOUGH.    
CG: I DON’T DO BREAKS.    
AC: :33< it would just fur a few hours   
AC: :33< why don’t you come to lolcat for a bit?    
AC: :33< i found an old will smith movie with your name on it   
AC: :33< we could just hang out for a bit, get your mind off of everything that is stressing you out   
CG: ARE……   
CG: ARE YOU ASKING ME ON A PALE DATE?    
AC: :33< what?    
AC: :33< no! no, definitely not! 

(“ _that did sound a little pale i guess…._ ”)

AC: :33< i’m in a committed moiraillegiance, thank you furry much!    
CG: YEAH, ALREADY THOUGHT IT WAS WEIRD.    
AC: :33< but i do really want to watch that movie with you   
AC: :33< and you wouldn’t have to worry about all this leaderly stuff for two hours   
AC: :33< i’ll make sure no one will bother us

Nepeta stopped typing and waited for his response.(“ _a bit too obvious perhaps?_ ”)

CG: OK, I APPRECIATE THE OFFER, BUT IT’LL HAVE TO WAIT.    
AC: :33< till when?    
CG: UNTILL I HAVE TIME FOR THOSE FUCKING LEISURELY ACTIVITIES.    
AC: :33< and when will that be?    
CG: WHEN WE’VE BEATEN THE GAME.    
AC: :33< but karkaaaaaat, that can take furever   
CG: WELL, THEN WE BETTER WORK HARD TO BEAT IT.    
CG: NOW I GOT TO GO BEFORE EQUIUS AND ERIDAN RE-INACT THE LANDDWELLER SEADWELLER WAR OF 2005.    
AC: :33< good luck……

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] **ceased trolling** arsenicCatnip [AC] **at 11:45** —

Nepeta looked in frustration at the grey text on her screen.(“ _Till the game was over?_ ”) she thought to herself, her face turning grim in realization.(“ _Just how long is that going to take?! Terezi will have made her move by then!_ ”)

She had to find another way. She needed a matesprit and he was the only one she wanted! He was the only one she truly loved and she was certain no one would love him like she would!

The things she’d do to make him hers…….

Nepeta looked at her own reflection in the computer screen; an attractive young troll of 6 sweeps old with clever catlike eyes glared back at her. She would have missed it had she blinked, but her irises flashed pink for just a moment.(“ _it’s just my heart powers….._ ”) she thought to herself as she came to a realization.

She carefully laid her hand on the reflection on computer and started chuckling.”Of course…” she mumbled.”My heart powers…..” she began laughing like someone just told her the funniest joke in existence.

“I will MAKE HIM love me!” she laughed loudly, reading every line of grey text again, as if she hoped to find a crack in his emotional defenses.

She needed to test this aspect of her power more thoroughly; she couldn’t afford any mistakes with him.

Luckily, she had a very willing test subject.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] **began trolling** ararchnidsGrip [AG] **at 11:51** \--

AC: :33< my hive, one hour   
AC: :33< be there   
AG: Do I haaaaaaaave to?    
AG: I am FINALLY jamming with my moirail again.    
AG: You know how important a proper jam is right?    
AG: Uhm, I mean mistress…….   
AC: :33< you are slowly learning, and i appreciate that   
AC: :33< however, you will be here in one hour   
AC: :33< this is not up for debate

(“ _when did I start to sound like Equius?_ ”)

AG: Fiiiiiiiine mistress.    
AG: I’ll 8low this feelingsjam off.    
AG: 8ut what do I tell Kanaya?    
AC: :33< i don’t care   
AC: :33< i’ll be expecting you at my hive as usual   
AG: Yes mistress…….

--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 11:54—

* * *

 

As agreed, within the hour Vriska Serket stood in the opening of Nepeta’s hive. Used to the more routine instructions of her mistress by now, she closed the door behind her, took her clothes off and sat down on her knees in the middle of the room.  
“What do you desire now?” She asked, obviously annoyed with being summoned.

Nepeta smirked maliciously and chuckled as she walked over to her plaything. Though obviously uneasy Vriska had learned to stay in place unless ordered to do otherwise. She had trained her well.  
Nepeta placed one of her hands on Vriska’s forehead and took a deep breath.(“ _ Let’s see if I can find it….._”)

“Mistress, what are you doing?”

Nepeta stood perfectly still like that in front of her servant for a few minutes. She filed trough every emotion she could manipulate, every string she could pull to make her puppets move to her wishes: Anger, happiness, sadness, arousal, the whole range of the emotional spectrum.  
(“ _But where is the love aspect?_ ”)  
Nepeta searched trough happiness and all its varieties; relief, nostalgia, bliss, exhilaration, glee, contentment…….

But nowhere did she find love.

“Mistress…” Vriska repeated after a minute.”What are you doing?”

Nepeta angrily shooshed her and looked down at her pet. Vriska’s wings briefly fluttered when she was told to be quiet and Nepeta realized what had been missing; why she wasn’t capable of manipulating Vriska’s love for her mistress.

(“ _If love is the strongest feeling there is…._ ”) Nepeta tried to reason with herself, (“ _it is only logical that it’s reserved fur godtier heart players!_ ”). She looked at Vriska with a child-like glint in her eyes and invited her to sit on the couch with her.  
Slightly confused and concerned Nepeta might have gone completely insane, she accepted.

“Vwiskers…..” Nepeta began while pouring her a cup of tea.”You have been a furry good servant to me recently.”

Vriska stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to figure out this new angle.”Thanks mistress….” She muttered.

“I just want to know a teensy, insignificant little thing.” Nepeta said, returning to her cutesy catgirl act in the hopes it would compel Vriska to tell her. She shoved the cup to her pet.”If you tell me….” she continued while Vriska took a hesistant sip.”I’ll give you tempurary repurieve of your services.”

“What do you want to know?” Vriska asked, intrigued by the idea of having her freedom back, if temporary.

“How did you become godtier?”

Nepeta knew Tavros had something to do with it, but he was being held by Terezi; There was no way she could ask him and remain inconspicuous. In the worst case scenario, he’d even react scared (“ _or more lust filled then he apparently already is._ ”) at the sight of his rapist.

“Why do you want to know?” Vriska asked, suspicious of her mistress.

“Oh, no reason.” Nepeta hastily said, almost stumbling over her own words.”Just…. Curious.”

Vriska put down her tea and smiled at her mistress.”I am not telling.” She said in a sing-song voice.

“……..I order you to tell me.” Nepeta said, trying to remain calm.(“ _What is she thinking!_ ”)

Vriska shook her head and smirked.”I think that bit of information is worth more than my temporary reprieve, don’t you think?”

Nepeta was shocked; her pet was fighting back again and worst of all; she had was fighting back and winning.”If you don’t….” Nepeta said in a calm voice, even though her hands were shaking.”I will show the video.”

Vriska just kept smirking her shit-eating smirk at her mistress.”Then they’ll lynch me and you’ll never find out.” She kicked her legs up and put them on the coffee-table.

“Tell me!”

“Nop.”

“……Please?”

“Nu uh.” Vriska closed her eyes and smiled.”I finally have something you desire, poooooooosibly more than me being your servant.” She said in a smug voice.”And I am going to milk it for aaaaaaaall it’s worth.” She looked Nepeta in the eye and bared her fangs in a malicious smile.”I’ll be your pet all you want to keep that video hidden, but until you release me from your service you will NEVER reach godtier.”

Nepeta’s face flushed green in anger. How did her pet DARE to talk back to her like that. How did she DARE try and blackmail her mistress.

Nepeta angrily unbuckled her belt and dropped her trousers. She aggressively grabbed one of Vriska’s horns and commanded her to start sucking for all she was worth.  
It didn’t feel the same; it felt like weakness from her own part. But she had to show her plaything who the dominant one was.  
She wasn’t going to let Vriska Serket walk over her.

While roughly making Vriska bob her head over her bulge, her trollian notified her of a mail.(“ _Unusual…._ ”) she thought while forcing Vriska to deepthroat her.(“ _Normally, people would troll me._ ”)

She forced Vriska to keep sucking her off while she leisurely opened her mail.

“Dear Mrs Leijon,

I Could Naught But Notice My Moirail Has Abandoned Two Perfectly Set-Up Feelingsjams In The Past Week. The Excuse She Had Given Me On Both Accounts Was That You Needed Her For ‘Something’.  
Even Though It Is Perfectly Possible For Both These Occurrences To Be Completely Innocent In Nature, As A Concerned Moirail I Feel Obliged To Invite You Over For Tea So We May Discuss Your Intentions Towards Mrs Serket.

Sincerely; Kanaya Maryam.”

Nepeta smiled maliciously and began fingering her nook while grabbing Vriska by the horn and forcing her to continue until she came in her mouth.

Vriska coughed up the genetic material while Nepeta pulled her pants back up and got off the couch.

“You will clean up and stay here until I return…..” She ordered with a smirk as she went out of the hive.

 

She’d have to pay a visit to LORAF.

* * *

 

It did not take long to find Kanaya once she reached the Land of Rays and Frogs.

For one, she was simply in her hive, working on a new outfit.

“Nepeta!” she exclaimed. The jadeblood turned around in shock when she heard her visitor, clearly not expecting her yet. The tall troll walked over to greet her friend and invited her into the leisure environment for tea.

“I admit….” She mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed while sitting down on the bright red sofa.”I had not expected to find you here so soon.”

Nepeta smiled as she tried to identify the emotions swirling trough Kanaya’s head. She clearly felt a little uncomfortable and…..(“ _jealous?_ ”).”I just want to make sure there are no misunderstandings between us.” She beamed at the sylph, completely committed to her catgirl act again.

Kanaya nodded in approval.”I appreciate that.” She said.”I suppose my message made the situation appear a lot more….. dire than it might be in reality.” She thoughtfully took a sip of tea and looked to the oliveblood.

“You’re just a concerned moirail, I understand.” Nepeta giggled.”Equius would’ve done the same thing fur me if I bailed on him like that. It’s really sweet of you to look after her like that.”

“That means a lot coming from you.” Kanaya smiled warmly. Nepeta however sensed something unexpected behind the laugh of her friend (“ _guilt?_ ”).”Then please forgive me for being direct, but what quadrant exactly are the two of you pursuing, if at all?”

Nepeta bit her lips thoughtfully. She could easily weasel her way out of this conversation and keep Vriska’s servitude a secret.

After today’s humiliation however, the alternative looked much more attractive.

“We are…..” she mumbled, trying to look embarrassed.”Not aiming for a particular quadrant…..” which was perfectly true.

“I see……” Kanaya sighed as she leaned back against the sofa (“ _she seemed relieved….._ ”) “But then what, pray tell, are the two of you scheming?”

Nepeta flashed a smirk before returning to her embarrassed catgirl act.”We were trying to keep it a secret……” she mumbled. “but I think her moirail can know…. right?” she could feel Kanaya getting nervous at the mention of a secret.  
Nepeta’s thoughts grew a lot more sinister as she let her eyes wander over the jadeblood’s body. She was nothing short of stunning; perky breasts (“ _bigger then Vriska’s or mine._ ”), a slim waist and an air of elegance that came natural to her.  
(“ _Let’s see if I can press her buttons…._ ”)

“We are…… sexual partners.” Nepeta mumbled, shying her eyes away from the now stunned jadeblood. The rogue could feel the jealousy of her friend rise through the roof; it was obvious Kanaya’s feelings were not entirely pale.

“S-s-sexual partners?” Kanaya stuttered, her face flushing jade.”A-as her moirail, I am not entirely sure I condone of this unorthodox…..I mean….. How?!”

Nepeta hid her face in her hands and smirked.”I’m sorry Kanaya! I didn’t know!” she said, feigning guilt and a sense of panic.

“Didn’t know what?” Kanaya asked, a little confused.”How unorthodox such a relation is?”

“No, I knew that….”Nepeta looked up with big catlike eyes.”I uhm….. Don’t fully control my powers…” she lied in a quivering voice.”I sensed your feelings and…..And if I knew you loved Vriska I would never….. I mean…..”

“Wait!” Kanaya interjected, unable to flush any worse.”I didn’t….. I mean…..” she sighed and put her hand to her forehead.”Please do not inform her…… This is awkward enough as it is. Oh god, how embarrassing……” Now it was her turn to hide her face in her hands.

Nepeta licked her lips.”Actually, this is purfect…..” she purred, sitting down on the sofa next to her newest prey.”I am purfectly willing to free Vriska as my pet if it means she gets to be yours.” (“ _and considering she’s freed from MY service she has to tell how to reach godtier!_ ”)

“I…..” Kanaya muttered.”Pet?”

“You mean she hasn’t told you?” Nepeta asked, pretending to be surprised.”Ok, just between you and me….” Nepeta moved closer and spoke in a hushed voice.”Vriska is a huuuge sub. She gets off on being dominated, and I mean hard.”  
“As in getting dominated hard or getting off hard?” Kanaya asked uncomfortably.  
“Yes.”

“And then….. You would have ME be her new dominatrix?” Kanaya asked.

Nepeta shrugged and shuffled closer to the jadeblood. She could perfectly feel how conflicted Kanaya was on the subject.”Well, you could be matesprits ánd have a master/pet relation.” She suggested.”It’s not mutually exclusive and it’s a huge kink of hers.”

Kanaya seemed to consider the idea. All Nepeta had to do was manipulate her arousal levels just a little to make her see the beauty behind it. “How did you even find out about this?” She asked, trying to steer the subject away, to Nepeta’s disappointment.

“Oh, she helped me out after I got attacked by some basilisks.” Nepeta smiled.”We got to talk, conversation went to the concupiscent quadrants….. My power kicked in and I realized how she felt.” Once again, almost completely true.

“How did she feel?”

“She thought I was very attractive.” Nepeta grinned “And well, one thing led to another…”

“But…..” Kanaya asked uncomfortably.”You two aren’t……. flushed for one another. Is this correct?” Nepeta nodded and the sylph sighed in relief.”I cannot believe it… My own moirail, taken by lust like this….. And you believe she could be mine?”

“Depends….” Nepeta chuckled.”How do you feel about owning a pet?”

Kanaya suddenly looked incredibly self-conscious and looked at the floor.”I….. I am not certain I can accommodate Vriska in her fetishes.”

“Why?” This was the good part. Nepeta sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for Kanaya to show the weakness the rogue needed to go for the kill.

“I have never even kissed a troll.” Kanaya laughed bitterly.”How am I expected to dominate one?”

Nepeta stood up and extended her hand to Kanaya.”I can teach you…..” she whispered seductively.

Kanaya hesitantly grabbed her hand.”Would you?” she asked in a small voice. She seemed scared, but Nepeta could feel she wasn’t entirely uninterested in the proposal.

Nepeta nodded and beamed at the jadeblood.”I’d love to.” She said, quietly and intimately while moving closer.”Let me show you what I know….”

 

“And then I will gladly give you Vriska.”

* * *

 

“Doesn’t dominating usually require a lot more tools?”

Kanaya was clutching her chest as she stood next to the sofa, her clothes carefully folded on the floor. She was still incredibly embarrassed being naked around Nepeta but seemed determined to see it trough.  
Nepeta had nothing but admiration for her; she was the sweet and motherly troll. The one everyone at least somewhat liked and the one who was patient enough to deal with anyone. This wasn’t going to be a violent affair like with Vriska or Tavros.  
Nepeta really wanted to make her feel good and educate her to turn her into an adequate dom.

“Not necessarily.” Nepeta answered.”It is a mental game, but we are going through the basics furst.” Carefully she slid out of her own clothes and moved over to the nervous looking Kanaya.”We’ll do the domination thing once you’re comfortable….. Now.”  
The rogue stood on her toes and tenderly placed her lips on Kanaya’s, who hesitantly kissed back. For Nepeta, it was just a matter of manipulating Kanaya’s arousal again to make her kiss back more fiercely. She grew more passionate and invited Nepeta to explore her mouth further.  
She happily complied and began massaging Kanaya’s tongue with her own. The jadeblood gave a quiet moan in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Nepeta, looking for more contact.

When they broke the kiss both already panting.”That was….. Exhilarating.” Kanaya stated, trying to catch her breath. Nepeta smiled warmly at her friend and decided it was time for the next lesson.

The rogue grabbed the sylph’s hand and put it on her breast.”I want you to touch me in every way you want and I…-” she placed her own hand on the jadeblood’s breast and smiled.”-will mirror your movement…. Ok?” She looked at her friend with big, warm eyes.”You’ll have complete control so expuriment all you want.”

Kanaya gave a quick nod and bit her lower lip as she carefully pinched Nepeta’s nipple. She gasped when Nepeta responded in kind.  
She began exploring the body of the oliveblood, lightly touching her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her hips. Everything about it was subtle. Nepeta, though a little disappointed at the lack of stimulation, was impressed by her restraint. If she could keep it up, she’d make a great dom.

Hesitantly Kanaya moved her hand lower; Nepeta mirrored the movement and licked her lips.”Go ahead…” she whispered, mentally inspiring the jadeblood with a little more confidence.  
Kanaya slid her finger inside the oliveblood and moaned quietly feeling Nepeta’s finger enter her. Though careful at first, it didn’t take long for Kanaya to begin fingering the rogue rougher and rougher, stimulated by the movements Nepeta was mimicking. The green and jade precum was covering their fingers as their nooks grew wetter every moment.

It was at that moment her bulge unsheathed and Nepeta had to take a step back to gasp in shock.

Kanaya was hung; normally the male trolls possessed the larger bulges but Kanaya could give Equius a run for his money; easily nine inches, if not longer and incredibly thick. She couldn’t help but feel a little inadequate next to her.”Did….. Did I do something wrong?” Kanaya stammered. Nepeta quickly shook her head.

“No…. No not at all.” She quickly muttered “just….. surprised.” She sat down on her knees to give it a closer look and carefully gave a lick over the full length of it.  
Kanaya instinctively grabbed Nepeta’s shoulders and gasped in please.”Oh gods……”  
“Do you mind if I take initiative?” The oliveblood asked teasingly giving another lick.  
“N-no please….. Go ahead…”

Nepeta began playing with Kanaya’s bulge, not entirely sure how to work with one so large. She licked over the full length again and smiled mentally hearing Kanaya gasp.  
Experimenting further she took the tip in her mouth, noticing the pleasant salty taste of her friend. She closed her lips around her member and began licking and sucking around it, slowly taking more of the large bulge. Encouraged by Kanaya’s moaning she wrapped her fingers around the base of her bulge and made pumping movements.  
“Oh heavens, Nepeta!” Kanaya bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet but the nails burrowing in Nepeta’s shoulder indicated how much she loved it.

The catgirl continued diligently sucking the tip of Kanaya’s bulge while rubbing the lower part, while the jadeblood’s moans grew louder and louder. Nepeta couldn’t help it; the anticipation of introducing Kanaya to sex and domination excited her. She greedily moaned around the bulge lapping up the precum and looking up with lust filled eyes.  
Kanaya began trashing her head and was leaning more on the rogue while trying not to moan.”N-Nepeta….” She whimpered.”I can’t…. I’m going to…..” She placed her hands on the back of Nepeta’s head and forced her as far as she could over her bulge much to her discomfort. Nepeta wanted to struggle free, not expecting the jadeblood’s large bulge so far down her throat. She couldn’t breathe and almost began panicking but she was already coming, the jade colored fluids filling her throat.  
Kanaya didn’t seem to realize; her bulge slid out without a problem and she dropped back on the couch in an attempt to catch her breath.

“You need to be careful about that….” Nepeta coughed, whipping away the cum from her lips and lapping it up with her tongue.”I can’t take that much of your bulge.”

Kanaya chuckled embarrassed and closed her eyes in contentment.”Sorry….. You just made me feel so good, I couldn’t help it.”

Like a cat Nepeta crawled atop of the jadeblood. She was still hungry for more and was determined to teach the sylph.”Have you ever played with your nook Kanaya?” she asked in a seductive whisper.  
“That’s a bit personal isn’t it?”  
“I think we’re way past feeling shy.”

Kanaya looked Nepeta in the eyes as if she was challenging her.”I usually play with my bulge, but if the mood struck well…..”

Nepeta wasn’t backing down and carefully positioned her bulge.”I want to teach you how to take it.” Much to Nepeta’s surprise Kanaya wriggled comfortably under her without breaking eye-contact and spread her legs a bit further as if to say; ‘go ahead, I trust you.’  
Nepeta was touched by the jadeblood’s gesture and carefully slid herself in and moaned as the tight virgin warm walls of the jadeblood began engulfing her.”K-kanaya…..” she crooned while wrapping her arms around her.

“Goodness….” Kanaya moaned, dragging her nails over the catgirl’s back.”You feel much bigger than I anticipated.” Nepeta shivered and slowly began moving further inside the jadeblood. She didn’t feel much resistance as she took the oliveblood’s full length, just a slightly pained moan.

Kanaya instinctively wrapped her legs around Nepeta, trying to pull her friend in deeper, while Nepeta held the jadeblood tighter.  
She began gyrating her hips, slowly moving in and out enjoying the intimacy of the experience. She never experienced this closeness with Equius, who was afraid to hurt her, Feferi who was just there to be dominated or Vriska who was just there to get fucked.  
This actually felt really…..intimate.

Though Kanaya moved a little clumsily the warmth of her body and the sensation of her nook around the oliveblood brought them both closer to the edge with every edge.  
The jadeblood looked in Nepeta’s eyes while whispering her name with every trust she gave.

This is what she wanted it to be like with Karkat.

Satisfied she hugged her friend as close as she could while spurting her genetic material inside her nook, making a mess of the couch. Both of them curled up against each other while panting, trying to catch their breath and trying to find a way to somehow snuggle even closer. “That was quite…” Kanaya mumbled, ”Wauw….”

Nepeta smiled and kissed her friend’s forehead.”That was really good Kanaya.” She sighed contently. Kanaya smiled back at her.

 

”Tomorrow we’ll begin with dominating.”

* * *

 

Nepeta arrived at her hive, to found Vriska had fallen asleep against the recuperacoon. Nepeta absent-mindedly kicked her side to wake her up.

“—peta?” Vriska grumbled, still half asleep.

“Go to your hive pet.” Nepeta smiled, playing with the blueblood’s messy black hair.”Take tomorrow off.”

Vriska stood up, stretched and yawned before leaving without saying a word.

Nepeta crawled into her recuperacoon, thinking of ways to teach Kanaya the fine art of domination.

* * *

 

When Nepeta returned to LORAF the atmosphere was a little different.

For one, Kanaya opened the door wearing nothing but a black leather corset, leather gloves, leather boots and a confident smirk.  
Nepeta must have looked aghast because the confident expression of the jadeblood quickly turned to one of concern.”I am sorry Nepeta.” She quickly mentioned, changing her outfit with her wardrobifier.”Was that not appropriate clothing for our activities?”

“No no!” Nepeta hastily responded.”It’s perfect! It’s great, you should….” She involuntarily licked her lips.”You should definitely keep it.”

Kanaya smiled and changed back into her leather dominatrix outfit before leading the oliveblood back inside her hive.”So what do you intend teach me today?”

Nepeta responded with a cocky smirk and uncaptchalogued every toy she brought along; ropes, chains, handcuffs, anklecuffs, ballgags, dildo’s, vibrators, buttplugs (“with or without tail.”), blindfolds, a spreader bar, a collar, a leash, whips and paddles. Kanaya began blushing just looking at the plethora of tools.  
“That’s…… Quite an array of equipment.” She stammered.

Nepeta nodded and let her trench coat drop to the floor.”It isn’t áll necessary.” She assured her friend.”Like I said, it’s mostly a mental game. These toys just help.”

Kanaya bit her lip and nodded.”What does this one do?” she asked pointing to the spreader bar. Nepeta walked her trough all her equipment, how it could be used and how there are many more things to use or stuff to do to hurt, restrain or humiliate your pets. Kanaya appeared to be fascinated by everything, like a wriggler’s first time in a candystore.

The rogue decided that it was time and took off her hat before sitting down on her knees. It was just as exciting for her. This was new to her too as Equius would never do this to her.”Nepeta, might I inquire as to what you are doing?” Kanaya asked, looking down at the oliveblood.

“Whatever you desire, mistress.” Nepeta said, trying to sound submissive.

Kanaya’s eyes widened.”I see….” She mumbled.”I suppose the easiest way to learn is by doing it.”

Nepeta smiled and snapped with her fingers.”Whenever I do this.” she said, repeating the snapping motion, “I’ll break character to advice you, alright?”

Kanaya nodded.”So where should I start.”

“Having a safe word would be nice.”

Kanaya nodded and slowly walked over to the oliveblood.”Well….. pet.” she said somewhat hesitantly.”I shall be dominating you tonight and…..” she took a deep breath, trying to get in her role.”And if you want me to should stop for whatever reason, you say ‘safe word’, understand?” She waited for a reply before realizing what she just said.”By which I mean, you’ll say the safe word.” She added hastily.”Which for this session will be err…… Kashmir. And…..” She sighed and looked helplessly at her servant.”I am really bad at this aren’t I?”

Nepeta snapped her finger and gave a sympathetic smile at the jadeblood.”It always takes some getting used to the first time.” She assured her.”Just try to stay confident. As long as you seem comfortable in your role, I will be more at ease as well.” At the drop of a hat she hung her head again and looked up at her mistress.

Kanaya seemed impressed and took a moment to collect her breath. Without saying a word or paying Nepeta any mind she walked over to the toys Nepeta brought and picked a leather collar with a bell and a leash. The oliveblood bowed her head to give her mistress easier access as she put the collar around her neck.  
“Come.” Kanaya said strictly, giving a light tug on the leash. Nepeta gave a soft yelp and followed her mistress. She couldn’t help staring at the long grey legs and the black leather boots and corset she was wearing. She supposed she shouldn’t have expected any less from the jadeblood when it came to outfits, but she definitely looked the part of strict mistress.

Kanaya sat back on the red sofa (“ _the stains were still very visible…_ ”) and spread her legs, giving Nepeta a perfect view of her nook and her barely sheathed bulge.”On your knees.” Kanaya ordered. Nepeta decided not to be too hard on her (“ _yet_ ”) and sat down as she ordered. The jadeblood gently placed a hand on the back of her head and guided her to her nook.  
“Now lick me.” She ordered, clearly becoming a bit more comfortable in the role of dominatrix.

Nepeta eagerly did as her new mistress ordered, licking the already slightly damp nook of her mistress with short rapid laps of her tongue. She understood why Feferi and Equius so enjoyed being dominated; it was strangely liberating to take orders from others without having to think for yourself.  
It only took a few licks for the bulge of her mistress to unsheathe.

Kanaya seemed to enjoy the work of her new pet and rewarded her by petting her and tenderly stroking her horns. As she moaned she tugged the leash, trying to force her pet harder against her nook. Nepeta obediently continued licking her nook till the precum made the couch a mess yet again.

“Oh yes Nepeta….” Kanaya hissed in pleasure.”Please…..”The jadeblooded dominatrix was taking too much pleasure in her treatment and began forgetting her place and her pet was going to call her out on it.

With a snap of her fingers Nepeta sat up with a smug smirk on her face.”Very important lesson….” She purred, whipping the genetic material from her lips.”Never say please to your pet. You need to show you me you own m—“

She couldn’t finish the sentence as Kanaya grabbed a fistful of hair and forced Nepeta back to her nook.”I….. Get it…..” she moaned out before letting her orgasm come over her.  
Nepeta licked up what she could but she was relatively certain the couch would never be the same.

“Now……” Kanaya panted.”I think it’s time you get your clothes off and fetch me the spreader bar, handcuffs and a paddle.”

“What are those fur mistress?” Nepeta asked on a saccharine sweet tone.

Kanaya chuckled at the obvious insincerity of her voice.”I am fairly certain I am in my right to punish you for taking a break in the middle of pleasing me orally.”

“But mistress….” Nepeta whined.”I was doing it to help you….”

“Are you….” Kanaya stammered, suddenly feeling a lot more self-conscious.”Do you not wish to do this?”  
“Did I use the safe word?”  
“No.”  
“Did I snap my fingers yet?”  
“No….”

Nepeta laughed and practically skipped towards the toys.”Don’t be afraid to get a little rough with your pets.” She said cheerfully.”As long as they don’t say the safe word you’re usually good.”  
She eagerly sorted through the toys and picked the fluffy handcuffs.

As she glanced back at Kanaya’s large bulge she couldn’t stifle a small giggle.

She knew she was going to have fun.

* * *

 

After a successful first session with Kanaya she allowed her dominatrix to take an ablution first. The jadeblood had surprised Nepeta; once she got in her role she was a strict and incredibly sexy mistress. Even though she was easily brought out of balance she was sure to become a very suitable dominatrix if she’d get a little more experience.

Nepeta sighed and tried to get up. After Kanaya’s thorough spanking and rough fucking the very concept of standing up hurt, but there was something the oliveblood needed to do. Even if the jade cum was still dripping down her thighs.

She opened trollian and began writing a mail to her servant to put her plan into motion.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] **contacted** arachnidsGrip [AG] **at 20:21** \--

AC: :33< i have some terms and conditions fur your release……   
AC: :33< let me know what you think.

She began writing out what she had in mind, careful not to spoil what she had planned for the spidertroll’s last assignment. She had no intention whatsoever of letting her prey go without a spectacular final fuck.  
The very thought of it made her horny all over again.

By freeing Vriska she’d be able to go godtier…. And by being godtier she could finally make ‘him’ love her. Though she missed out on two potential pets (“ _I should still be able to turn Kanaya_ ”) it was completely worth it. She would be together with Karkat at last, she would finally have a matesprit and she wouldn't have to worry about Terezi taking him from her.  
She loved no one as much as him, and he would love no one as much as her.

Kanaya finally came out of the ablution chamber, looking radiant with her hair loose and glistening water running down her body.

Nepeta smirked and walked over to the jadeblood to kiss her.

 

“Before I give Vriska to you…..” she whispered in her ear.”There is one last thing I want you to do…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bugger this one was long. Wanted to add more slightly awkward Nep/Kan but figured the thing was long enough as it was. Which is a shame because slightly awkward Nep/Kan is really fun.
> 
> Apologies for any spelling mistakes. Pretty sure there are still a few left but please do not let it bother you.
> 
> Chapter 7 will mark the end of the Serket Saga. Stay tuned for; 'Ladies Night'


	7. Ladies Night [dubcon/consensual]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Largely PWP chapter. Well, some plot goes on, but just wanted to try and write groupsex. Regardless, enjoy.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]\--

AC: :33< *the curious huntress sneaks up to the puretty empuress*   
CC: Glub glub glub, the empress is COMPL-----ETELY unaware of t)(e )(untress  
AC: :33< *the huntress carefully pokes the empuress.* “hi there.” she says.   
CC: T)(e empress wraps )(er arms around t)(e )(untress for a BIG )(UG!!!   
AC: :33< h33h33, hi fefurry   
AC: :33< how have you been?   
CC: O)(, I’ve been ferry good. T)(e game is kinda fun and my land is OBVIOUSLY t)(e B—EST!   
AC: :33< h33h33, it makes a good second best i suppaws  
CC: 38o  
CC: No way!   
CC: T)(E B---EST. BAR NON---E.   
AC: :33< lets agr33 and say both our lands are pawsome!   
CC: AAAAW Y-----EA)(!!!!   
CC: Anywave, )(ow )(ave you been Nepeta?   
CC: You reelly )(avent contacted me in quite some time 38(  
AC: :33< i’m sorry…..  
AC: :33< i guess i was afraid things would be a little pawkward  
CC: )(ow so?   
CC: Do you regret it?   
AC: :33< no, no, no, definitely not  
AC: :33< but since you are flushed for sollux and well  
AC: :33< i was kinda afraid i  
CC: )(mmmm?   
AC: :33< i may have had a small crush on you?   
AC: :33< and beclaws you have a crush on sollux, that would be a bit weird  
CC: O)(….   
CC: W)(ale, as far as reasons go it s)(ore is flattering, I guess  
CC: Do you still feel that way?   
AC: :33< i don’t think so  
AC: :33< i mean i still think you are furry attractive and….  
AC: :33< and this convo isn’t going in the direction i hoped it would :((   
CC: )(a)(a)(a, saury nepeta  
CC: Just wanting to clear the air. No seacrets between conchfidants 38)   
AC: :33< h33h33, you are terrible  
CC: Glub Glub. Is t)(ere someone else you are flus)(ed for?   
CC: Do you need any )(elp?   
AC: :33< uhm……..  
CC: T)(ERE IS!   
CC: O)( YOU )(AV----E TO TELL ME!   
AC: :33< nooooooooooooooooooo  
CC: I told you mine didn’t I?   
AC: :33< but i told no one!   
AC: :33< not even equius  
CC: 38o  
CC: NOW YOU )(AVE TO TELL M----E!   
AC: :33< no  
CC: Y-------ES!   
AC: :33< fefurry!   
CC: Come on. I wouldnt betray your trust…… mistress 3P)   
AC: :33< you play so dirty  
AC: :33< will you really keep it a secret?   
CC: I PROMIS---E!   
AC: :33< its…… karkat  
CC: 38O  
AC: :33< i know, i know  
AC: :33< he’s grouchy, he shouts a lot, he hasnt even told us his caste and it would be weird being matesprits with the leader  
AC: :33< but i love him so fefurry  
AC: :33< i love him so much it hurts  
CC: You poor t)(ing  
CC: I am s)(ore )(e will love you just as muc)( w)(en you tell him  
AC: :33< h33h33, i think he will ;))   
CC: O)(? You )(ave a seacret plan?   
AC: :33< yes  
CC: Can I get in on t)(at?   
AC: :33< hmm maybe, if you want too  
AC: :33< but i need to know a few things furst  
CC: O)(?   
AC: :33< have you become matespurits with sollux yet?   
CC: ……. Glub.   
AC: :33< that’s a no?   
CC: )(e is impossible!   
CC: I could not be LESS subtle if I tried but )(e ignores ALL my flirtations like I am not even T)(ERE!   
AC: :33< how is that pawsible?   
CC: I DON’T KNOW!   
CC: I talk sweet to )(im, I try taking )(im on dates, I am even trying to learn to code just to get )(is attrenchion!   
CC: )(onestly, I t)(ink )(e mig)(t be trying to palezone me.   
AC: :33< What?!   
CC: Glub…… It’s paradox space’s sense of )(umor.   
AC: :33< well geesh  
AC: :33< i am sorry to hear sollux is still as romantic as befur  
AC: :33< did you know he tried to jam with aradia WHILE working on the computer?   
CC: O)( glub, )(e is kelpless  
CC: But w)(y do you want to know t)(at?   
AC: :33< well  
AC: :33< are you still curious about dominating someone?   
CC: GLUB?!   
CC: Nepeta, t)(at is so forward of you!   
AC: :33< i thought we weren’t having any seacrets between conchfidants  
CC: Still, s)(oald have given me a warning.   
CC: But……. I guess I still am curious, yea)(   
AC: :33< would you mind if it wasn’t sollux?   
CC: Conchestly, it’s been suc)( a long time I even played wit)( mys)(ellf.   
CC: But now its getting me all worked up again!   
CC: I don’t t)(ink I would mind if it was wit)( you again.   
AC: :33< well, in a manner of speaking that is correct, it is WITH me  
CC: W)(at do you mean?   
AC: :33< well……. on that purofile you also mentioned interest in threesomes……  
CC: GLUB GLUB GLUB  
CC: NEPETA, W)(AT AM I READING?   
CC: Are you asking me fur a t)(reesome with you and Crabkat?   
AC: :33< no, no, no  
AC: :33< oh god, this is going to sound terrible but well  
AC: :33< i found another pet  
CC: 38O  
AC: :33< but i cant keep her if i am going to tell karkat how i feel  
AC: :33< so befur giving her to her new dom i wanted to organize a threeway as a final bit of fun  
AC: :33< and if you are interested, a fourway  
CC: I……..  
CC: O)( wauw, I )(ope you are )(appy, my bulge just uns)(eat)(ed  
CC: glub glub a fourway? REELLY?   
AC: :33< yeah  
AC: :33< our roles are already set as two doms and a sub  
AC: :33< if you want to join you can do whichefur you like, dom or sub  
CC: And t)(is isn’t some sorta joke? Or a elaborate daydream?   
CC: A t)(ird of our team is really going to pail together?   
AC: :33< well, its only a third if you want to join  
AC: :33< otherwise its more like a fourth I guess  
CC: Y-ES, Y—ES, Y---ES!!!!!!!   
CC: O)( god yes!!!!!!!   
AC: :33< h33h33, i knew you were a purv fefurry  
AC: :33< sollux doesnt know what he is missing out on  
CC: And I can kelp you dominate?   
CC: I R—E—ELY want to try that.   
AC: :33< you can try efurrything you want, vwiskers can take it.   
CC: VRISKA?   
CC: You mean s)(e’s t)(e sub?   
AC: :33< yup :))   
CC: Wauw, I never expected )(er to be submissive.   
AC: :33< well, she needed some training  
CC: )(a)(a, I remember your training. It was SO MUC)( FUN AND SO ----EXCITING  
CC: w)(o is t)(e otter dom?   
AC: :33< kanaya  
AC: :33< after the whole thing she’ll take vwiskers with her as her pet  
CC: Woa)(, and I never expected )(er to be dominant.   
AC: :33< she needed some training as well  
AC: :33< people can surpurise you like that  
CC: I suppose.   
CC: You’ve shore been around.   
AC: :33< i know…..  
AC: :33< you don’t think im weird do you :((?   
CC: Of course I do!   
CC: But I like weird and I wouldn’t judge you for it.   
CC: You are one of my REELLY good fronds and probably the only one I trust wit)( intimate seacrets  
AC: :33< thanks fefurry  
AC: :33< that means a lot  
CC: So w)(ere and w)(en are we meeting?

* * *

 

Though the sun never seemed to set in their lands, the clock signaled it was close to midnight. Two figures gathered in front of Nepeta’s cave on LOLCAT, as their hostess walked out to meet them.

“I must admit, I am not certain I am comfortable with Mrs Peixes joining us.” Kanaya muttered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious in the black leather outfit she wore during her sessions with Nepeta. She bashfully pulled her coat on and shied away from the seadweller.

“I never thought of you like this either Kanaya.” Feferi said bubbly. She was wearing her normal clothing and bouncing around excitedly.”But it sounded so exciting! And I must say, you look GREAT like that.”

“Nepeta are you certain I must entertain this scenario?” Kanaya asked. Her face was already flushed jade and she tried to ignore the enthusiastic seadweller.

“It’s just for fun.” Feferi said, looking a bit concerned at the sylph.”I won’t do anything to take her away from you.”

“That is not my only concern.” Kanaya sighed, looking at the witch.”I suppose I am just…. Uncomfortable with so many people.”  
“But it’ll be fun!”  
“It’ll be incredibly perverted.”

Feferi looked a little lost at her friend, before giving Nepeta a questioning look. The rogue stepped in between them and held both their hands in an attempt to comfort them.”Kanaya, you are just here fur Vwiskers, and that’s ok.” She said in a comforting tone.”Fefurry and I are just doing this to have fun. We won’t make you do anything you don’t want too.” she grinned playfully.”Except for the first bit. After that you are free to leave.”  
(“ _As if she’ll have a choice._ ”) she thought to herself.(“ _She’ll ‘mysteriously’ become too aroused to leave, assuming she wants too._ ”)

“I….. Appreciate it.” Kanaya said, looking at her hand. Nepeta still hadn’t let go.

The catgirl nodded.”Right.” she said before diving in to roughly kiss Kanaya. After her training it came as natural as breathing to her and the jadeblood found herself wrapping her arms around her friend and aggressively wrestling her tongue with hers before pulling back for air.  
“After all….” Nepeta continued before kissing Feferi with the same ferocity. The seadweller was more than eager to return the kiss in full force, and seemed to be more concentrated on exploring the oliveblood then Kanaya had been. She even went as far as to cup a feel.  
“We are all here to please Vriska.” Nepeta said, gasping for breath. She stepped back and held her hands together, forcing Kanaya and Feferi to hold hands. She looked at them expectantly and had trouble to resist the urge to wiggle her eyebrows.

Kanaya, having caught her breath, looked at Nepeta and back at Feferi, before declaring a inner mouthed “ _Oh what the heck_ ” and kissing the seadweller. Carefully and experimentally, the two of them seemed to explore each other.  
Nepeta didn’t even know herself whether or not she manipulated them as they began using their tongues. It was a very pleasant sight and if it wasn’t for her pet waiting inside she wouldn’t mind starting here and now.

The jadeblood seemed a little stunned by the experience when Feferi broke the kiss.”That was…..” she muttered.”A lot less unpleasant then I assumed.” The seadweller giggled and kissed her cheek.

“Of course it isn’t bad.” She laughed.”Nepeta taught me too.” she added with a wink in her host’s direction.

“Did she now….” Kanaya said with a smug smirk before strutting to the oliveblood.”You certainly get around, pet.”

“I’m not your pet now!” Nepeta said, a little more defensively then she intended.”So you cannot punish me for that.” she remembered how hard the jadeblood could spank.”We’re here as equal doms for Vwiskers.”

“Speaking of which….” Feferi interjected, presumably feeling a little left out.”When do we get to see her?”

“In a bit.” The oliveblood said with a smile.”First we need to go over some rules together, what we can and can’t do.”

Kanaya nodded approvingly.”You mentioned that ground rules are of great importance, yes.” she said, showing off the knowledge she collected during her training.”What is her safe word?”

“There isn’t one.” Nepeta said, trying her hardest to fight back a malicious smirk.”Vriska is furry hardcore and doesn’t want to use one.”  
“Typical.”  
“Are there any other rules?”  
“Do not release her restraints unless you need to.” Nepeta continued, looking back at the door.”And do not remove her gag unless you want to err……”  
“Use her mouth?”  
“Peixes!”  
“No, no, that’s basically it.” The catgirl hastily said. She tried to keep Kanaya’s feelings for the blueblood in consideration but Feferi was making it awfully difficult.”I have a bit of a plan fur what to do with Vwiskers, but if you want to add any rules….”

The two other doms remained silent for a spell, giving each other awkward looks.”What about a rule about how bad we can rough up Vriska?” Kanaya asked hesitantly.”We don’t want her hurt too bad do we?”  
“She kinda wants that.” Nepeta lied quickly.  
“Witch of Life here.” Feferi laughed.”I promise we won’t harm her too badly.”  
“Oh...” Kanaya conceded, looking a little defeated.”Then I suppose I do not have any additional regulations.”

“I have one!” Feferi said suddenly, grabbing Kanaya by her shoulders while bouncing around.  
“Oh goodness….”  
The heiress gave her friend a shark-like grin.”Before the night is over Kanaya has to have sex with me.”  
Nepeta quirked a surprised eyebrow and Kanaya tried to distance herself from the seadweller.”What kind of idea is that?” she sputtered indignantly  
Feferi shrugged and walked over to Nepeta, swaying her hips seductively.”It’s just that you are comfortable with Nepeta and Vriska, but not with me.” she said faking a pout.”And I want you to relax around me as well.”  
“I don’t believe intercourse will solve this tension!” Kanaya protested.  
Nepeta smiled playfully.”We’ll see about that rule alright?” she said, giving Feferi a lick over her neck while looking at the jadeblood.”Maybe you’ll decide to leave after the first bit, maybe you’ll jump Feferi yourself.“  
“And what exactly IS the first bit?”

“Alright.” Nepeta said, gesturing Kanaya to come closer.”Here’s what we’ll do.”

* * *

 

Naked, gagged, blindfolded and very tied up, Vriska Serket was waiting on the arrival of her mistress on top of the coffee table in the middle of the room. Just one final night of servitude and she would be free as a gambligant once more.  
The first thing she’d do was fly over to Tavros and fuck his brains out. There probably wasn’t even any need for it to get violent. If Karkat’s report was to be believed the mudblood would love her for it.

She was rudely awakened from her fantasy as she listened to what was going on outside; she didn’t expect to hear two more voices accompanying her mistress.

When she realized what was going to happen she began to trash in panic, trying to escape her bondage, but her mistress had taken every effort to secure her tightly within the ropes.  
She was placed on all fours with her legs spread to give full access to her bulge, nook and ass. Her arms were spread in front of her on the table, secured by a spreaderbar and tied around the table for good measure.  
Cruelest of all was probably the fact that Nepeta used Vriska’s hair and tied it around a rope secured round her waist. It forced her to look forward, pulling her back at every effort to move her head.

The door opened and she desperately wanted to see what was going on. She heard a light gasp but wasn’t able to identify who it was. Much to her annoyance Nepeta and her guests mysteriously stopped talking when they entered, but she could hear their footsteps approaching.  
She was far too tense to use her psychic abilities to see who they were.

Being trained to obey she stopped trashing the moment the door opened. She wasn’t going to give her mistress any more reasons to punish her, taking mental comfort in the fact that this would be the last time.

When the first person touched her skin, lightly and experimentally Vriska tensed up. She wasn’t sure what to expect but she could feel the hand wander from her neck, to her back over her ass and finally over her calves. It caused a light shiver, but she was determined to let everything just happen.

A second hand joined the first, this one very interested in her neck and collarbone, the fingers lightly dancing over her skin. A third hand appeared, focusing a lot of attention on rubbing her thighs. Vriska squirmed as the fingers kept deftly avoiding her bulge and her nook.

(“ _Who did she bring….?_ ”) Vriska thought, trying to ignore the fourth hand that was now massaging her breasts tenderly (“ _Is she giving me to her sweaty moirail? Did Ampora put her up to this? Is it Tavros’ revenge?_ ”). A fifth hand briefly tickled her feet, causing her body to shock, before traveling up to play with her thighs. The hand previously located there moved and wrapped its fingers painfully lightly around her bulge, giving incredibly weak strokes.  
She squirmed, wanting to feel more but the sixth hand was comfortingly stroking her face as if to tell her to calm down.

Thinking the worst was over with a hand on her breasts and a hand around her bulge a tongue appeared to tease her nook. Vriska arced her back as far as the restraints allowed her and moaned against the gag (“ _Oh god! What are they doing?!_ ”).  
A second tongue appeared, giving slow, long licks over her neck, changing it up with kisses and lovebites. The blueblood was frustrated as the hand around her bulge and the tongue on her nook were keeping their touches so light she barely felt anything; just enough to know they were there.  
She wanted to give a cry of pain, were it not for her gag as the third mouth appeared around the unattended left breast and bit in her nipple.

The attention given to her body from nine different directions was so much Vriska’s mind became blank and her nook moist. She wanted more; more contact, more friction, more stimulation, but her tormentors were determined to keep their touches light and teasing.

And just as sudden as they had begun teasing her, they stopped.

Frustrated, humiliated and turned on Vriska made protesting noises against her gag as she heard the others move to the nutritionblock

* * *

 

“Are you certain we are supposed to do it like this?” Kanaya asked as quietly as possible while Nepeta handed her a cup of iced tea. She had to fight her instinct not to jump Vriska the moment she saw her like that; vulnerable, open and very available. Her bulge was standing at attention and the seadweller was very pleased at the sight.

Nepeta nodded while handing Feferi a cup as well.”She wants it, so we aren’t giving it to her yet.” She said while pouring a glass for herself as well.

“She looks really hot like this.” The seadweller said with a big smile on her face.”I can’t wait to use her.” Kanaya was giving her a dirty look and Feferi instinctively took a step back.”Don’t blame me, Vriska wants this herself right?”

Nepeta nodded.”Right.” she said, not entirely lying anymore as she saw how wet her servant was getting. She turned to Kanaya and put on the concerned catgirl act again.”If you really don’t want this you can leave now.” she said in a warm, concerned voice.”I’ll still give her to you when we’re done.”

Kanaya seemed conflicted for a few seconds before giving the catgirl a determined look.”I do not believe I can back out now.”  
“YES! Because we also need to have sex!”  
“Quiet.”

Nepeta chuckled, amused at what might be the start of a beautiful rivalry before glancing back to the living room. Vriska was laying completely still. Somewhere Nepeta hoped she was trying to figure out who she brought with her, another part hoped she would submit and surrender herself to their teasing.  
“Are you ready for another round girls?” She asked playfully.

Her guests nodded

And to Vriska’s frustration they repeated the teasing.

* * *

 

After repeating the light licks and touches they previously used to tease her wild, Nepeta couldn’t help but grin at the state of her pet. She didn’t need to use any emotional manipulation as the three of them had successfully turned the strong-willed Vriska Serket into a quivering, desperate wreck. She didn’t even seem to care anymore about her own status as a pet or who her mistress brought along. Her sole concern was reaching an orgasm.  
Every time one of them would touch her she would lean into them, looking for more contact. To Nepeta, this was the signal that she was ready for part two.

She took a step back and took off her clothes. Feferi recognized it as a signal and wriggled out of her skirt. Kanaya,(“ _who in her dominatrix outfit had very little to take off_ ”), had trouble not to stare at the large breasts of the seadweller and the naked body of her host. Nepeta couldn’t help but notice the large member of the jadeblood twitched a little at the sight of the two naked trolls.  
She found it very flattering.

“Alright.” Nepeta said, just loud enough to get the attention of her partners in crime.”You may do as you please now.” Like a predator she circled around Vriska and playfully smacked her ass.”Just try to keep quiet….” She smirked maliciously.”Try to leave her in uncertainty a little longer.”

Feferi hand quickly darted to her pet’s backside and licked her fingers to get to work. Kanaya on the other hand seemed to consider her instructions for a moment before awkwardly pointing at Vriska’s mouth. The catgirl nodded and removed the gag and adjusted the blindfold to make sure it would stay on.  
“How are you liking this pet?” she asked teasingly.

“Please…..” The blueblood whimpered, wriggling her bottom as much as her ropes allowed.

“Please what?” Nepeta asked in a sing-song voice.

“Please make me cuUUHM!” Vriska’s plea turned into a moan as Feferi jammed her fingers into her nook. Nepeta looked intrigued at how fast and how rough her hand was slamming into the blueblood.  
As she turned back to her front she saw that Kanaya was making out with Vriska. The jadeblood was hungrily exploring the mouth of her moirail while she in turn was moaning in her mouth. Nepeta just stood back to appreciate the sight while her bulge stood fully erect.

“Do you like this, pet?” Nepeta asked smugly, lightly rubbing her own bulge.  
Vriska nodded vehemently in between Kanaya’s lustful kisses.”Yes mistress. OoOhngh….Oh please…..”  
“Please what?”  
“Don’t….” another hungry, passionate kiss from Kanaya.”Don’t stop with those fingers.” Nepeta looked at Feferi and saw her hand got coated in cerulean precum as she aggressively fingered the tied up blueblood.

The oliveblood sauntered to the seadweller and ran her hands over her back.”Do not make her come yet.” She whispered, hoping Vriska was too pre-occupied to notice.  
Feferi arced to her touch and tilted her head to smile at her friend.”But she makes such delightful noises.” She said as quietly as possible  
Nepeta stepped closer and pressed her index finger against the heiress’ puckered ass, smirking at the quiet gasp she elicited from the light touch.”You still want this right?” she whispered while pressing the first digit in. Feferi just nodded enthusiastically. The rhythm she was fingering Vriska with was completely gone.

“Let’s change places for a bit then shall we?” Nepeta said, gesturing Kanaya to switch places with Feferi. The blueblood groaned frustrated when she felt the fingers slide out of her but remained motionless in her bondage, waiting on what going to happen next.

Kanaya eagerly sank on her knees to lick the dripping wet nook of the submissive troll. Feferi on the other hand seemed indecisive in how to use Vriska’s mouth, until Nepeta whispered an idea in her ear.  
The oliveblood grabbed one of Vriska’s horns and guided her to Feferi’s rear and gave her the strict command to lick. The blueblood reluctantly stuck out her tongue and allowed Nepeta to guide her. Feferi gasped and immediately covered her mouth to keep quiet (“ _she must be really sensitive there._ ”). Nepeta smiled as she let go of the horn and her pet obediently continued licking the ass of the seadweller.

Determined to take good care of her fellow doms she walked to Kanaya and sat down behind her.”See?” She purred, scratching her back “I told you this would be fun”. The jadeblood just nodded as she was concentrated on pleasing her moirail. The thighs of the thief were coated in blue fluids and Kanaya herself had precum all around her mouth.  
While tenderly scratching the sylph’s back with one hand she snaked her the other around her friend and wrapped her fingers around the jade bulge.”Let’s play another game….” She whispered while making slow strokes.”How long till you get too loud and she finds out?”  
Kanaya gasped and moaned against Vriska’s nook, the vibrations stimulating the blueblood into moaning against Feferi’s ass.

Though Kanaya was very capable of keeping her voice down, despite Nepeta’s teasing, Vriska discovered who her dominators were. The more Feferi pressed against the blueblood’s face the more her blindfold was getting loose.  
Finally, after a few minutes of licking, it fell down and hung uselessly around her neck, leaving the submissive troll to look up in shock.  
“Peixes?!” she sputtered shocked and confused.

Nepeta sighed and got up from behind Kanaya, pulling the jadeblood up so they could reveal themselves to their pet. Vriska looked in disbelief as her moirail walked in her field in vision, though Nepeta could feel her servant didn’t find it entirely unpleasant.  
“I did tell you we would play one last game before your release, did I not?” Nepeta purred while cupping Vriska’s cheek. With a stern look and a pink flash in her eyes that went unnoticed by Feferi and Kanaya she frightened her pet into submission.  
“Y-You did mistress.” The blueblood said, lowering her head as far as her bondage allowed her.  
The catgirl smiled and kissed her forehead.”And you want us to continue, don’t you?” she asked, almost warningly.  
“Y-Yes.”  
“Do you want to cum, pet?”  
“YES!……er…..….Yes…. Mistress“  
Beg your moirail.” Nepeta whispered seductively, loud enough for the other girls to hear her.”And tell her what you want.”

Vriska looked up with pleading, lust-filled eyes at her moirail, her sight briefly wandering over the incredibly large jade bulge.”Please mistress…” she whimpered, wriggling her ass a little, trying to make herself a little more comfortable.”Fuck me.”

Kanaya was certain her heart skipped a beat as she walked around their pet, letting her finger dance over her spine.”Do you mind I take her first?” She asked, looking at her fellow doms.  
“Not at all.” Nepeta said, playing with the seadweller’s hair.”I promised Feferi something personal as well, didn’t I?” The heiress beamed at the catgirl.”Just make sure she stays tied up.” she looked down at Vriska with a playful smirk.”And put her gag back in.”

The jadeblood went and picked the gag from the floor while Nepeta helped Feferi get comfortable on the couch. Vriska’s tongue had probably sufficiently lubricated her enough, but she didn’t want to risk hurting her friend. Carefully she began fingering her nook to coat herself in precum before sliding her fingers carefully in round ass of Feferi.  
The heiress relaxed completely and sighed in pleasure as the fingers entered her pretty smoothly.

Nepeta couldn’t help it. Though she was certain her heart belonged to Karkat, she felt a small flushcrush for the seadweller as she seemed so blissful and relaxed in front of her.  
“Thank you Nepeta.” She crooned, carefully pressing herself back on the fingers.”You have no idea how long I fantasized aboat this.”  
The catgirl considered pressing a third finger inside her as the highblood’s ass practically sucked her fingers in now.”Hmmm, I remember you mentioning you wanted to be tied up though.”  
Feferi giggled and placed her hands on her back as if they were cuffed.”You can do whatever you want to me, just fuck me.”

Kanaya was pressing the tip of her bulge against Vriska’s nook. All the teasing had made her so wet her member became coated in her juices before even entering. She never would have guessed her moirail, her flushcrush to be such a sexual deviant.  
But now that she knew and got dragged along with it, she feared there was no more turning back for her.

She took off her black gloves and grabbed Vriska’s hips with one hand and guided her bulge with the other.”If I had known this is what you are into.” She mumbled flustered while pressing her tip in.”I would have accommodated you long ago.” Vriska tried to respond but the gag kept her from talking.  
The large member forced its way in with one hard thrust, surprising even Kanaya herself.  
Vriska’s eyes widened in shock and she was breathing heavily trough her nose as she tried to get used to the girth of Kanaya’s bulge. The jadeblood was tenderly stroking her hair and humming reassurances while slowly moving back and forth.

“You feel so good Vriska.” she slid her entire bulge in, almost painfully slow.  
“You are so beautiful Vriska.” she panted while moving almost her entire bulge out at the same pace.  
“You will be all mine Vriska.” she moaned, thrusting back in without changing her tempo.

It didn’t take long for the blueblood to become used to the bulge. Her muscles were clenching around her moirail and she was moaning and drooling around her gag. After all the previous teasing she was so close to an orgasm.

Nepeta carefully pressed the tip of her bulge inside Feferi’s anal canal and sighed in pleasure. She had been turned on from the moment she tied Vriska up and now she going to fuck the heiress in her ass. It was a wonderful and strange day.  
Feferi just looked back and smiled.”You can go a little faster Nepeta.” She said, wriggling her ass in a manner she thought was seductively but looked kinda silly.”I’m a big girl, I can take it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I’m shore.”

With a bit more force she pushed half of her bulge’s length inside. Feferi grabbed the couch and moaned softly, her body arcing and pushing back on Nepeta.”Harder….” she whimpered, barely audible.  
Nepeta bit her lower lip to keep quiet and pressed her full length in now, her hips pushing against Feferi.”Oh my glub!” the seadweller moaned, arcing her back again before relaxing and laying back.”This feels so good Nepeta!”  
“You are very tight….” The catgirl groaned in pleasure.

She wanted to start moving slowly, giving Feferi the time to get used to the feeling but after two tender thrusts the seadweller turned her face and grabbed Nepeta’s hand to get her attention.  
“Don’t go so slow….” The witch panted.”Let me have it.”  
“Won’t that hurt?” Nepeta asked, thrusting her full length in with a bit more force. Feferi gasped, but smiled and didn’t break eye-contact.  
“Maybe, but I want it….” she moaned.”I want it so bad.” In an attempt to cause more friction herself she started rocking her body back and forth.

Nepeta experimentally thrust hard into her.”Yes!”  
Another thrust, rougher and deeper.”Oh glub yes!”  
One more, following up the previous one faster.”Nggh…..” she moaned. “Make the Condesce your bitch!”  
The oliveblood grabbed the wide hips of the seadweller for support and began pounding her, moaning out in pleasure as the tight muscle clenched around her bulge.”Yes! Tear my ass up!” Feferi was crying and moaning in pleasure, biting a pillow she took from the couch in an attempt to stay quiet while Nepeta fucked her.

Vriska bit down on the gag. She never took a bulge this big before and she couldn’t move or struggle in this bondage to make herself more comfortable. Kanaya was slowly picking up the pace and was moaning her name with every thrust.  
It was different from fucking Tavros or getting fucked by Nepeta. Her moirail wasn’t just doing it to fill her up; she wanted to make sure she enjoyed it. And to her own disbelief, she did, once she got used to the immense size of her moirail (“ _did she always have such a big bulge?_ ”)  
Her hands balled up in fists and she pressed back on the jade bulge as far as the bondage allowed it. She wanted to tell Kanaya to fuck her harder but it sounded like gibberish trough the gag.

Then Feferi began screaming and (“ _DEAR GOD!_ ”) the erotic noises from two directions as well as the intense stimulation of her nook brought her to the edge.  
“Ngggh! HRDR! HRDR!” she cried over her gag, trashing her head in pleasure. She was so close.

Kanaya finally lost what self-control she had remaining and began fucking Vriska as hard and rough as she could. The blueblood was whimpering and moaning underneath her, fighting her restraints with every thrust. She couldn’t take it any longer; all the teasing she had to endure followed by this was too much. The pleasure rushed through her body as her nook clenched around Kanaya before fully relaxing and spilling her bucketload of genetic material.  
It was pure bliss as it felt like all the tension had left her body.

Het moirail tenderly petted her while lowering her pace a little.”Did you enjoy that, my lovely pet?” she whispered. Vriska was still riding high on the wave of her orgasm and just nodded her head weakly.”Good.” Suddenly, Kanaya’s full length filled her up again.”Because I do not think I had given you permission to come yet.” The jadeblood hissed as she gave another surprisingly rough thrust.  
Vriska’s eyes widened as her moirail continued pounding her oversensitive nook.

Feferi had lost it. Her mind was completely blank and she was drooling on the pillows as the girl behind her was still fucking her as rough as she could. If she was still paying attention to what was going on she’d notice how much it hurt to be fucked like this. She’d also notice she was already laying on a small puddle of fuchsia genetic fluid.

Nepeta couldn’t believe what a slut the heiress really was and was vehemently pounding away, using her full length in every trust.”Fefurry.....” she let out a long, low moan. She was shivering in pleasure and could already feel her toes curl and her tail stand at attention. She leaned forward to lay atop of the seadweller and bit her shoulder in a futile to keep quiet as she finally came inside of her.  
She gave a few weak final trusts before slowly sliding out. Feferi’s ass was gaping and leaking cum, but the expression on her face was pure bliss.

The catgirl gave her friend a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to the other couple.

Kanaya was still catching her breath as the jade and blue dripped from Vriska’s nook. She didn’t want to slide out just yet, savoring the sensation of filling her moirail up entirely. Nepeta walked up behind her to kiss her neck.”Did you enjoy?” she asked in a sultry voice.  
The jadeblood was still panting and nodded.”Y-yes….” she said in a soft voice.”I did…” her bulge slowly slid out the blueblood’s nook, releasing a cascade of mixed genetic fluid.

(“ _I really have to clean up later._ ”) Nepeta thought, keeping her stained couch in mind.

“I believe we have to punish our pet.” Kanaya stated after her breathing returned to normal. She was absent-mindedly playing with Vriska’s hair and smiled at her moirail. She would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant satisfying her sadomasochistic desires.”She pailed without my permission.”  
Nepeta made a mocking gasp and Vriska wanted to shake her head in protest but failed to do so through her bondage. Feferi was still laying on the couch, catching her breath and enjoying the sensation of being used as a bucket.  
“Well, what do you suggest?” Nepeta asked, playfully running her hand over the restrained blueblood.  
The jadeblood spotted a key underneath the table and used it on her sylladex, releasing one of the toys she borrowed from Nepeta; a flat wooden paddle.

“How many smacks do you suggest?”

* * *

 

Nepeta went back to the nutritionblock while the sound of Vriska’s punishment rang trough the hive, each smack against her ass echoing through the chambers. It was beautiful music to the catgirl; the jadeblood could get very enthusiastic during spanking.

She practically skipped to the fridge to get more iced tea (“ _as if there’s anything to drink in this land._ ”) and four glasses for each of them.(“ _Even Vriska._ ”) she thought to herself when she found herself hesitating about the last glass (“ _It’s important to stay hydrated during long sessions._ ”).

There was just one more thing she wanted to use her pet’s services for. After that, Kanaya could have her for all Nepeta cared. After that, Vriska would have to reveal how to reach her full potential. She could go godtier tomorrow morning and make Karkat her matesprit in the evening. Combined with this perfect group session she was pretty certain this was the best day ever.

With glasses in her hands she returned to the living room. Kanaya was still paddling her pet, who was crying cerulean tears and making pained noises over her gag. Nepeta’s bulge began to stand at attention again, seeing Vriska humiliated like that.  
Feferi sat on the couch, looking fascinated at the moirails. The oliveblood sat down next to her and handed her a glass.  
“Thanks, but I’m not thirsty.” Feferi said with a sheepish smile.  
“Trust me and drink.” Nepeta grinned.”We’re not done yet, you’re gonna need it.” The seadweller’s eyes lit up and she smiled as she put the glass to her mouth.”So how did it feel?”  
Feferi drank the whole thing in a few gulps and sighed happily before turning to her friend.”You were great!” she said cheerfully as Vriska’s sounds of agony turned louder.”It hurt a bit but, duh, highbloods can handle that. So I’m ok.”  
“Was I too rough?”  
“It was just how I liked it.”

Kanaya considered her pet punished enough and kissed her forehead in a comforting manner before joining her fellow doms. Nepeta handed her a drink.”Glad you stuck around?”  
“Definitely.” She answered before taking a careful sip of her tea.”The noises she makes, even with the gag….. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
Nepeta smiled and hugged her friend.”There’s just one more thing we need to do with her.” she said.”After that, she’s all yours.”  
“I can hardly wait to do this to her every day.” Kanaya admitted with an embarrassed jade flush. “Is there something you still want to do her before we finish this?”  
“Nothing particularly.”  
“We still need to fuck!”  
“Quiet Peixes.”

Nepeta walked over to her pet and set down next to her.”So how are you holding up Vriska?” she made angry noises against her gag that would probably warrant another punishment if Nepeta could understand a word she was saying.  
“Do you want a drink?” Nepeta asked, showing the full glass. Vriska turned quiet and just gave a brief nod.”I am going to remove your gag.” Her mistress instructed.”You are to remain silent and just drink what I give you.” Her eyes flashed pink for a split second and her pet nodded obediently.

Slowly and carefully Nepeta put the glass to her mouth and let her drink. It would have been a lot easier to just free her hands, but she wasn’t going to give her much freedom yet. She didn’t need the gag anymore though, so she captchalogued it.  
Halfway through the glass Nepeta put it out of her pet’s reach and poured it on her hand.”Lick it clean.” She ordered strictly. Vriska had no choice but to obey while Feferi and Kanaya enjoyed the show.

Finally Nepeta uncaptchalogued a leash and collar before expertly securing it around Vriska’s neck and freeing her legs. Vriska sighed as the feeling in her legs returned and she could move freely again. Before she could properly get used to it however, Nepeta tugged her leash and paraded her in front of Feferi and Kanaya.  
“How many mistresses do you serve pet?” Nepeta asked strictly.  
“T-three.” Vriska answered. She wasn’t going to say more out of fear it would give Nepeta fuel to punish her. The oliveblood began running her hands over the blueblood’s body; from mouth to nook, from neck to rear.  
“How many of us can you please at once?” she whispered sultry. Vriska’s eyes widened.  
“T-Three?” she repeated in disbelief. Was Nepeta really going to do that? Kanaya and Feferi actually smiled at the situation, their bulges erecting again.

“If I may…” Kanaya interjected. For a few seconds Vriska was relieved; her moirail would save her.”I would like to be the one penetrating her nook.” And just like that, the blueblood’s hope faded.  
“No fair!” Feferi groaned.”You already had her nook.”  
“Well, unless you don’t mind making love to a jade-stained nook.” Kanaya said in a saccharine voice.”Besides, did you not have a unhealthy obsession with anal intercourse?”  
Feferi gasped in awe of the idea and she turned to Nepeta.”Can I? Can I?” her friend nodded and the heiress practically jumped to her feet to help guide their pet onto Kanaya’s bulge.

It was difficult to help her balance but the well endowed jade bulge found its way inside her. Vriska groaned in pained pleasure; she hadn’t entirely recovered from being fucked in bondage. She never even tried this position before; before getting blackmailed she did the penetrating herself and Nepeta had never given her the freedom to do it like this.

Feferi got up behind her and pressed herself against the puckered ass of the blueblood.”Oh wauw you have such a big bulge Kanaya.” She let out a high-pitched gasp as she penetrated her pet.  
“T-thanks?” the jadeblood moaned. She could feel the movements of the heiress as their bulges almost touched.  
“You just HAVE to fuck me with it too.” Feferi moaned while pressing her full length in. Vriska gave a small cry in pain and opened her mouth to receive Nepeta’s bulge as well.  
“Q-quiet. PEIXES!” Kanaya moaned out feeling Feferi’s movement inside their servant.

From three angles she was being penetrated. The oliveblood on top of the couch had her by the horns and forced her to deepthroat. Her moirail was wildly bucking her hips to penetrate as deep into the nook as possible and the seadweller behind her was responding with enthusiasm as she felt Kanaya behind her move.  
It was too much for Vriska. It hurt. It was humilating. It felt great. She was already shivering and had no idea how long she was going to last before coating Kanaya cerulean again. Her mind was going blank in over-stimulation as she tried her hardest to please her doms.

Feferi was fascinated. She had toyed with herself before and taken a pounding in both holes from Nepeta but never knew it felt so good to do the pounding yourself. And Vriska took it like a champ, her walls clenching tight around the bulge. She was eagerly experimenting to see how hard she could go until her pet would ask her to stop.  
Kanaya was in heaven. Her moirail’s (“ _admittedly small_ ”) breasts were bouncing in front of her and she eagerly took one in her mouth while Vriska was aggressively grinding on top her bulge, her nook wrapped tightly around her. Finally there was Feferi, who’s every movement could be felt within Vriska and caused extra stimulation for her.

Nepeta rested her legs next to Kanaya and was looking down at her pet as she forced her to deepthroat. She was used to the sensation of humiliating her, but this was so much better. The blueblood had gone from private pet to a proper whore. It made her very proud of her handiwork and she grabbed her horns to force her to take the bulge deeper.  
“How does it feel pet?” Nepeta panted.”Pleasing all your mistresses?”  
Vriska could only mutter incomprehensible syllables with the bulge down her throat.”Being fucked by your moirail and being assfucked by the future condesce.” She licked her lips and looked her pet in her glazed eyes.”You must be so nggggh…..” she moaned as Vriska’s own moaning vibrated against her.”You must be so happy to finally be used like a proper slut!”

None of them knew how long they were fucking each other like that, but they came one by one. First Nepeta, accidently spilling a large amount of genetic material on Kanaya’s breasts and stomach; the risk of being on the bottom in such a pile.  
Not long after that Vriska orgasmed, screaming loudly in ecstasy as two bulges were still fucking her. She wrapped her arms around her moirails neck for support while they continued using her.  
third came Feferi, practically screaming in pleasure as she pumped Vriska’s ass full of genetic material. Finally Kanaya came, only grunting and panting while she held her pet tight against her and bit her neck while cumming inside her.

The three doms stood up from the couch, leaving Vriska worn out and covered in jade, green and fuchsia.

“Can we…..” Feferi panted.”Can we do this just one more time?”  
Nepeta smiled and kissed her cheek.”I think Vriska had enough for today.”  
Feferi suddenly looked very bashful.”But…. well…..” she stammered.”I think I want to be in the middle like that.”  
“Isn’t that normally a position for the sub?” Kanaya asked confused .”At least, I assumed so.”  
“I think I like both?” Feferi giggled.”Teasing her and seeing you humiliate her was so much fun! But I want to feel that too.”  
“You’re a switch.” Nepeta licked her lips.”That’s good.”

Feferi helped Vriska sit straight and looked amused at her neglected bulge, still standing erect. Her pet had gotten a lot of stimulation, but as a sub her bulge didn’t get used much. Unless her dom really wanted to be penetrated, much like the heiress right now.  
With a delighted sigh she lowered herself on top of Vriska, who seemed revitalized at the new sensation and held the seadweller by her hips.  
Nepeta took her previous position again. She didn’t have to grab the horns to force her to do anything; Feferi eagerly began sucking her bulge and bobbing her head to take the olive bulge as deep as possible

Kanaya seemed awfully reluctant, even when Feferi spread her cheeks apart to practically invite the jadeblood. Nepeta was about to start manipulating her when she stepped forward, her bulge in hand.”I do not think you can take my bulge anally.” She stated matter-of-factly.  
“I can….” Feferi moaned, letting Nepeta out her mouth for a moment and using her hand instead.  
“It will hurt.” Kanaya warned.  
“I want it too. Hurt me, take me as rough as you like.” Feferi took Nepeta in her mouth again and used her hands to spread her ass. She cried over Nepeta’s bulge, the vibrations stimulating the catgirl, as the large member got forced in. Kanaya was clearly taking her on her word and began violently pounding away, the tight walls of the seadweller clenching around the bulge. “I see why you enjoy this so.” The jadeblood hissed, grabbing her by her hips for support while driving her member further inside her.”You feel really tight.” She grabbed a fistful of hair and tried to drive herself deeper.”To think that our future empress is such a scandalous little anal whore.”  
Tears were rolling down Feferi’s cheek but she nodded happily, taking Nepeta as deep as she could.

When the oliveblood felt she was reaching her climax she hopped of the couch and told Kanaya to do the same. Feferi looked disappointed, feeling she was no longer completely full, but she was riding out her orgasm on top of Vriska.

Kanaya and Nepeta rubbed their bulges and came all over the seadweller and their sub, now all completely exhausted. The faces of Feferi and Vriska became covered in two shades of green genetic material and Vriska had a large puddle of fuchsia cum around her waist.  
Feferi licked the genetic material from the blueblood’s face and continued using her hand to pump her bulge, while looking hungrily at the two doms.

With a high-pitched whine Vriska finally came as well.

* * *

 

It was early in the morning. Feferi had bid them a passionate farewell and expressed her hopes to do this again sometime with her as the sub. Kanaya was taking a shower in the ablutionblock, leaving Nepeta and Vriska alone.

“As soon as you’ll tell me what I want to know you’ll be Kanaya’s servant.” Nepeta said with a incredibly smug smile.”Doesn’t that sound much better then serving me? Cause I would totally make this a weekly thing.”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be too bad.” Vriska growled embarrassed, avoiding eyecontact with her dom.  
“You enjoyed it?”  
“More then I should have….. god what is wrong with me?”  
Nepeta tenderly massaged the blueblood’s back.”You were taken by 3 very attractive women.” She whispered.”Two of which I can confirm to be very attractive. No one can blame you for enjoying.”  
“I suppose.” She stood up, not in the mood for a massage and turned to face her dom.

“Kanaya won’t be able to handle me as her sub.” Vriska stated daringly.”You know that right?”

Nepeta shrugged.”Not my problem.” She said uncaringly.”Once I know how to go godtier I’ll have my matesprit and you can go back to fucking Tavros for all I care.”

“Oh, I’ll do worse than that!” Vriska said defiantly stepping towards her dominatrix.”I’ll turn Kanaya into MY sub within a week.” She hissed.”And after that, I’ll come for you with a vengeance.”

“You want to kill me?” Nepeta asked, her voice suddenly dead serious. She wasn’t going to let that happen and would take matters into her own claws if the blueblood would turn violent. Even if she knew she couldn’t win in a straight fight. Vriska however looked surprised.

“Kill you?” she asked.”Are you mad? I fucking hate you!” once she said it she realized there was no turning back and continued gushing, madly animating with her arms.”You manipulated me, you used me and you are a twofaced psycho-bitch! I cannot NOT hate you! And I am going to make you hate me too, mark my words!”

Nepeta giggled. She never considered the black quadrant before but a rivalry like that with Vriska actually sounded a lot of fun. She was most fun when she was struggling and fighting anyway, so why not use it as basis for their relation? ”I look forward to it.” she answered.

“Now tell me….. How do I reach god tier?”

* * *

 

As Vriska and Kanaya finally left her hive Nepeta sighed and dropped down on the cum-stained couch. She knew she had to die to get her matesprit; she had to pay the highest price for love.  
The game never made it easy for her.

Still, there was a beautiful silver lining in all of this.

She picked up three spycams from around the room and walked to her husktop.

She had a beautiful new film she could watch.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

 

After a long day of slaying those dreaded angels Eridan returned to his hive. He was tired, dead-tired from slaying those accursed consorts.

He absent-mindedly turned on his husktop, looking for something to take his mind of off things.

To his shock he saw Feferi, Vriska, Kanaya and Nepeta fuck each other's brains out

Blaming exhaustion-based hallucinations he turned his husktop off again.

He really needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking solves everything.
> 
> Lost the reference image for Vriska's bondage though, so I'll have to ask you to use your imagination. Groupsex is pretty difficult to write but incredibly fun. And yes, being a fan of herding cats I couldn't help having Kanaya and Feferi bicker.
> 
> Also; Argh, why do these keep turning out so long?
> 
> Anyway, now the pwp chapter is over, we can focus on whats important. Will Nepeta go godtier? Will she get the boy? Find out soon in the next chapter: Trial of the heartless Rogue


	8. Trial of the heartless rogue [noncon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nepeta goes off the deep end

It wasn’t long before Nepeta had found her questbed.

Most of her land was already thoroughly explored; it had become a matter of finding the highest peaks of sugary cubes and the sweetest tea to determine where the pink colored recuperacoon was located. She found it atop the tallest mountain, inside a cute little hive shaped like a teapot. LOLCAT sure stuck to its theme.

She got inside the (“ _huge_ ”) recuperacoon, but instead of finding the comforting soporslime that would normally occupy it she found a stone slab bearing the heart emblem. Vriska had mentioned this as well.

“I suppose now all I have to do is die.” Nepeta mumbled to nobody in particular. She realized now how frightened she was of the concept. The logical part of her brain tried to reason with her; there was no way Vriska could lie about this without her catching on. She’d just have to make it short and painless and she’d be an immortal god of her element.  
She had promised herself she’d do anything to make Karkat her matesprit but this was a big step.

Hoping to find comfort she opened pesterchum, to see if there was a chance to back out.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:59--

AC: :33< hi karkat   
AC: :33< how are you doing?   
CG: I’M PISSED OFF IS WHAT I AM. NOTHING NEW WITH THAT.   
AC: :33< aaaw :((   
AC: :33< what happened?   
CG: FORGET IT. ONE OF TEREZI’S STUPID PLOYS, CAN’T TALK ABOUT IT.   
AC: :33< oh……

She put a hand against her chest. She knew Terezi was after him too, but she didn’t think she’d feel this incredibly jealous. The thought of them together was actually, physically painful.

CG: YOU’D THINK THAT FOR A FUCKING MINDPLAYER SHE’D ACTUALLY START MAKING SENSE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE. BUT NOP, CRYPTIC BULLSHIT AND VAGUE WARNINGS ABOUT THE FUTURE ARE APPARANTLY A PREREQUISITE FOR SEERS, LIKE THEY’LL EXPLODE IF THEY EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NICE AND CLEAR.   
CG: FUCKING NONSENSE.   
AC: :33< well, purhaps i could distract you fur a bit?   
CG: LIKE YOU ARE NOW?   
AC: :33< h33 h33  
AC: :33< well, what are you doing?   
CG: JUST SITTING AROUND, FEELING LIKE A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, WAITING FOR PYROPE TO FIX WHATEVER SHENANIGANS SHE CAUSED.   
AC: :33< would you like me to come ofur?   
CG: NO THANKS I’M GOOD.   
AC: :33< actually, i would really like to come ofur…..  
CG: AND I JUST SAID: I’M GOOD.   
AC: :33< oh  
AC: :33< purhaps this is not the best time then.   
CG: TIME FOR WHAT?! YOU’RE ACTING REALLY FUCKING BIZARRE. AND I HUNG OUT WITH GAMZEE YESTERDAY; I’VE SEEN BIZARRE.   
AC: :33< it’s just that  
AC: :33< well  
AC: :33< since we are puretty much playing the game with our eyes closed now, i thought we were allowed some free time  
AC: :33< so i wanted to ask you to go out and do something fun  
AC: :33< you know  
AC: :33< with me  
AC: :33< if you want to

Nepeta wanted to sink trough the ground for writing that. She couldn’t be much less subtle if she tried. This sort of conversation worked so much better when there was a mutually embarrassing secret, like with Feferi or proper blackmail material so she’d be the one in control.

She watched in anticipation as the grey text appeared on her screen.

CG: NEPETA WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT.   
CG: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE HAVE ANY FREE TIME AT ALL? THE FUCKING RECKONING IS STILL A THING THAT IS HAPPENING.   
CG: WE ARE *LITERALLY* PLAYING A GAME TO MAKE SURE EXISTENCE KEEPS BEING A THING AND YOU WANT TO WASTE TIME PRANCING TROUGH THE WOODS LIKE A FUCKING CAT?!   
AC: :33< i was more thinking along the lines of  
AC: :33< uhm  
AC: :33< dinner and a movie?   
CG: WE DON’T HAVE THE FUCKING TIME FOR AFFAIRS LIKE THIS.   
CG: ASK ME AGAIN WHEN THE GAME IS OVER.   
AC: :33< so that’s a no then? 

She looked at her screen. He never said it, but the subtext was incredibly obvious. She felt like someone just punched the air out of her lungs. Tears were forming in her eyes but she was going to fight them back. She was going to prove Karkat she was strong.

CG: I DIDN’T SAY THAT.   
AC: :33< no, but even when you are doing absolutely nothing you prefur to have nothing to do with me  
AC: :33< is that it?   
CG: STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!!   
AC: :33< well i am saying nothing you aren’t thinking!   
CG: WELL SINCE YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY CLAIRVOYANT SINCE 5 SECONDS AGO, CAN YOU GUESS WHAT I AM THINKING NOW?   
CG: IT STARTS WITH ‘S’ AND ENDS WITH ‘CREW YOU’.   
AC: :33< ARGH!   
AC: :33< WHY MUST YOU BE SO DIFFICULT!   
AC: :33< i just wanted to ask you out on a fun date, but you’re too much of a pussy to say no to my face!   
AC: :33< how stupid do you think i am!?   
CG: YOU DON’T EVEN WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT! 

Despite her best effort her nose was already running and she could feel a wet trail run over her cheek. That last comment really hurt.

AC: :33< why do you prefur purezi over me so?   
CG: WHAT!?   
CG: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!   
AC: :33< its true isn’t it?   
AC: :33< about the two of you?   
CG: OK, WHOEVER FUCKING TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT, AND I WILL GUT HIM OR HER IF I FIND OUT WHO IT IS, DOESN’T KNOW SHIT.   
CG: THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF US AND EVEN IF IT WERE, WHICH IT ISN’T, IT WOULDN’T BE ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS TO JUDGE ME ON THAT!   
AC: :33< oh? 

Nepeta couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful reading that.

AC: :33< so there are no flushed feelings between you…….?  
CG: I…..  
CG: WHAT BUSINESS IS IT TO YOU?!   
CG: WE ARE NO MATESPRITS IF THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE ASKING.   
AC: :33< interesting  
CG: WHAT!?   
AC: :33< karkitty, i’ll be going now  
AC: :33< but you’ll hear from me soon, don’t you worry  
CG: I WASN’T GOING TO.   
AC: :33< <3

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 17:32--

Nepeta chuckled a little, digging her claws into the solid stone slab. There was no solid relationship between Karkat and Terezi yet. It shouldn’t make her feel as happy as it did. It meant there was still time, still a chance.

She could still make him love her.

First however, she would have to work on this whole ‘dying’ thing. She hadn’t given it much thought; would a slit throat hurt? Her claws would be most suited for that but it always looked like it would hurt. Could she use her own powers to make it painless? She silently cursed the fact that her claws weren’t very suited for quick and painless deaths.  
Obliteration would be a lot faster and a lot more efficient.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 17:35--

AC: :33< hi equius  
CT: D--> Nepeta  
CT: D--> I am very glad to hear from you again. I trust you have been well.   
AC: :33< oh, i’ve been fine equius

(“ _All things considered._ ”)

CT: D--> E%cellent  
CT: D--> You may be pleased to learn that I too have been feeling fine  
AC: :33< that’s great  
AC: :33< i wasn’t furry worried, but i haven’t heard from you in a while  
AC: :33< i do hope you’ll contact me if something happens  
CT: D--> Likewise, Nepeta. Your long period of radio silence had me somewhat concerned.   
AC: h33h33, I’m a big girl equius  
CT: D--> I know you are. But as your moirail I feel compelled to safeguard your wellbeing.  
AC: :33< I am glad to have such an pawsome moirail  
CT: D--> So am I  
AC: :33< <>   
CT: D--> <>   
CT: D--> Aradia also wishes to send you her regards.   
AC: :33< oh….  
AC: :33< thank her fur me, ok? 

(“ _Aradia……_ ”) she thought, feeling the jealousy boiling again. She was the one who took her moirail, her first toy, away from her. If it wasn’t for her, Nepeta was certain she could have worked out the kinks of her mating urges with Equius. If it wasn’t for her, Equius would have spent a lot more time jamming with his moirail, maybe even get intimate again, instead of chasing a ghost.  
And yet, she was the one who Nepeta wanted to be like: tall, dark, big-bosomed. She didn’t know whether she felt jealous of the rustblood, hated her for taking her moirail, or adored her.

AC: :33< actually, i am glad you mention her.

(“ _Except I am not._ ”)

AC: :33< beclaws well…. i think i have a small flushcrush on someone?   
CT: D--> Tr001y?   
CT: D--> That is wonderful news Nepeta. I am e%tremely happy for you.   
AC: :33< thank you  
CT: D--> So who is it?   
CT: D--> Perhaps I can assist you in this matter.   
AC: :33< i can’t tell you, that would be embarrassing  
CT: D--> Er……   
CT: D--> Please?   
AC: :33< i just….. have to tell him first  
AC: :33< him or her i mean  
AC: :33< i feel that if i told him/her i can tell anyone  
AC: :33< regardless of the answer  
CT: D--> I see.   
AC: :33< are you mad that i want to keep it a secret fur a bit?   
CT: D--> Not particularly, no. If you feel more comfortable with this, I shall respect it for now.   
CT: D--> Whomever you feel this strongly for would be a fool to reject a troll like you.   
AC: :33< aaaaw, that’s so sweet equius

(“ _He already rejected you._ ”)  
(“ _No he didn’t._ ”)  
(“ _Yes he did._ ”)  
(“ _Then I will have to MAKE him love me._ ”)  
(“ _That’s not real love._ ”)  
(“ _Shut up Nepeta!_ ”)

AC: :33< but you can help me with it  
AC: :33< a bit  
AC: :33< in fact, i contacted you beclaws i kinda need your help with this  
CT: Tr001y? Well, let’s hear it.   
AC: :33< i  
AC: :33< i want to go godtier like vwiskers is  
CT: D--> Is…… She the object of your affection?   
CT: D--> Nepeta she is a dangerous individual.   
AC: :33< no she isn’t my flushcrush!   
AC: :33< and she isn’t half as dangerous as she wants people to believe  
CT: D--> If you say so. But what do you ask of me?   
AC: :33< to go godtier……. you have to die once  
AC: :33< in the quest recuperacoon  
CT: D--> What?   
AC: :33< and i am sitting here terrified of the idea of doing it myself  
AC: :33< but if you do it, i think it can be swift and painless  
AC: :33< or as painless as dying is…… i haven’t exactly done this befur  
AC: :33< equius are you still here?   
CT: D--> What is this you ask of me?   
AC: :33< i need you to kill me equius  
CT: D--> You…..  
CT: D--> Neigh.   
CT: D--> I refuse. You cannot ask this of me.   
CT: D--> I am your moirail, I shant be your murderer.   
AC: :33< it isn’t really murder  
AC: :33< I’ll resurrect pretty much instantly, be nearly immortal and have full mastery of my pawers  
CT: D--> Nepeta, I understand flushed feelings can make you do f001ish things. I tr001y do.   
CT: D--> But no matesprit can be worth this.   
AC: :33< he is  
AC: :33< he or she is  
CT: D--> I beg you to reconsider.   
AC: :33< i made up my mind equius  
AC: :33< now please make up yours  
AC: :33< i cannot make you do this, but it would put my fears at ease  
CT: D--> Nepeta, I order you to cease this notion!   
CT: D--> I order you to stop thinking such 100dicrous, f001ishly f001ish thoughts!   
AC: :33< *the cute little catgirl put her fingers in her ear and didn’t hear a single order*  
CT: D--> Nepeta, this is serious!   
AC: :33< i am serious  
AC: :33< we are moirails equius, equals  
AC: :33< you are higher on the hemeowspectrum, yes, and i followed your orders in the past to indulge you   
AC: :33< but this is too serious fur me to let go  
CT: D--> I……. I see.   
CT: D--> I am e%tremely sorry Nepeta, but every fiber of my being tells me this is a bad idea.   
CT: D--> If you tr001y wish to set this through, I cannot stop you from here.   
CT: D--> But please have the self-respect not to do this.   
CT: D--> You are worth more than this.   
CT: D--> And what if this goes wrong?   
CT: D--> Nepeta, I can’t…… I can’t imagine what I’d do without you.   
AC: :33< i’ll be fine  
AC: :33< cats always land on their feet  
CT: D--> If….. You are going to do this.   
CT: D--> If you absolutely must.   
CT: D--> Please message me once you resurrected   
CT: d--> or preferably once you decided not to do this?   
AC: :33< i will equius  
AC: :33< i love you  
CT: D--> I love you too Nepeta.   
CT: D--> Please be safe. 

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 18:02--

Nepeta sighed.

She considered Equius’s words, she truly did. It was a big sacrifice, but it wasn’t just to show how much Karkat meant to her. It was also to make him understand just how much he really loved her underneath his grumpy façade.

She took a deep breath and looked at her claws. The blue metal prongs would extend from her gloves with a compact pneumatic system. She pressed her knuckles against the stone slab and extended the claws to test their strength. With the force they ejected with they could pierce rock.  
This was good to know.

Nepeta solemnly took her trenchcoat and her shirt off, to avoid spilling blood on her clothes. She crossed her legs and sat down on the heart symbol on her questrecuperacoon. Was it getting harder to breathe or was that just her?

(“ _It’s just a bit of pain._ ”) she told herself while pressing her knuckles against her left breast.(“ _Just a bit of pain and everything will be alright._ ”) her fingers twitched against the switch that would make her claws extend.(“ _It’s just a bit of pain….._ ”) She took a deep breath.

Suddenly, everything felt like it was on fire. The searing pain of the claws penetrating her skin rushed like electricity trough her body. Nepeta fell on her back and squirmed in pain. Her only conscious thought was to stay on the bed.  
The metal claws felt like magma as they crushed her ribs and entered the vital organ. She was pretty sure she was coughing up blood as she instinctively tried to remove the source of pain but the struggle with her claws only made it worse. The barbed end of the metal blades got stuck in her heart as she tried to pull out, only widening the wound.  
With her hands now free she held onto the edges of the stone slab as she cried and whimpered in pain as she was slowly bleeding out. The green blood painting her grey skin and the pink stone underneath her.

She wanted to curse herself for coming up with this terrible idea, but she couldn’t produce any noise anymore.

Slowly everything became black and the pain dulled.

* * *

 

When Nepeta regained consciousness, she shot up straight and instinctively reached for her chest. No blood. No wound. No bare skin.

She looked around and found herself on the chessplanet Skaia. It worked; it actually worked! As she got over the shock of dying and reviving she started taking more careful note of what was going on. Her clothes were the same pink color as the stone slab she died on (“ _Let’s furget about that part…_ ”) and she had a funny domino mask on her face. The silliness of the mask made her giggle.  
There was a strange tickling sensation on her back. It took a second for Nepeta to realize she had wings now and she experimentally flew a few feet and did a little spin before landing.  
It felt great! Everybody should be able to feel what it’s like to fly! She didn’t understand why Vriska hadn’t told everyone sooner.

At a leisurely pace she was floating over Skaia, looking for enemies to test her new powers on while dreamily looking at the clouds. She didn’t have the luxury of future-revealing clouds on Derse; it seemed so incredibly useful.  
She saw herself standing next to her corpse on LOLCAT, she saw herself flying to the Land of Pulse and Haze.  
She almost squealed when she saw Karkat tied up to a bed. Now she KNEW it was going to be worth all the pain.

Following the cloud’s prophecy and ignoring the imps approaching her she flew back to her planet and into the hive that held her quest recuperacoon. The ascension apparently blew the hive to smithereens, pieces of the teapot laying everywhere, but her corpse remained untouched.  
It was strange, seeing her own corpse. The wounds on her chest looked terrible, as if she forcefully tried to remove her heart.  
In her death struggle she somehow did manage to get some blood on her shirt, but it was still presentable. She captchalogued her godtier clothes and put on her old ones. She was tired of being underestimated but considering the prey she was hunting it might be best if he remained unaware of her powers until it would be too late.

She picked her remaining useful items from her corpse and unceremoniously kicked her body off the mountain, silently praying no one would find it. Equius was still expecting to hear from her but she felt a little scared of telling him she did it. He seemed so disappointed in her for even considering it.

He didn’t have to know right? She’d tell Equius she didn’t, then next week she ‘was forced by circumstances’ to go godtier anyway. Would he fall for that? By then Karkat might actually back her up to strengthen her argument.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 19:52--

CT: D--> Nepeta.   
CT: D--> Words can not e%press how glad I am to see you online.   
CT: D--> Are you alright?   
AC: :33< i am ok  
AC: :33< just a bit twitchy i guess  
  
CT: D--> I am trying my darndest best not to show too much weakness because Aradia is still here CT: D--> But I……  
CT: D--> I…….  
AC: :33< its ok equius  
AC: :33< i didn’t go through with it

Oh god, lying to your moirail felt terrible

AC: :33< i became so scared  
CT: D--> This is not weakness Nepeta. I w001d be more concerned had you been able to go through with it. 

(“ _Well, THAT’s a relief._ ”)

AC: :33< i am still going to tell him  
AC: :33< in fact, i’ll go to him right now  
CT: D--> You have my best wishes Nepeta  
CT: D--> Let me know how it goes. I will always be here for you.   
AC: :33< thank you equius  
AC: :33< <>   
CT: D--> <>

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 20:12--

Nepeta sighed. That was a lot harder then she thought it would be.

She looked up from her questrecuperacoon; the gate to the next land was visible from here. It would take mere minutes to get there.

Karkat would be hers tonight.

* * *

 

LOPAH was a strange land.

Nepeta never understood where the ‘haze’ part came in. It was just a lot of black castles with red organic tissue and a lot of bright red liquid. She supposed it was pretty cool in its own gothic way, but she wouldn’t even consider trading her own land for it.

She landed near Karkat’s hive and decided to walk the last bit, to appear non-threatening. She’d make small talk, apologize for ‘over-reacting’ online and subtly start playing with his emotions until he’d invite her in and (“ _oh, the furry thought of it!_ ”).  
He would be putty in her paws.

As she stood in the open to approach the hive however, somebody else walked out. It wasn’t Karkat.

It was Terezi.

The tealblooded troll grinned her sharpest grin and cocked her head a little at the approaching rogue.”The mighty dragon thought she smelled someone approaching.” She cackled.  
Nepeta felt her heart twist and turn in her chest (“ _WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN HIS HIVE!?_ ”) but she kept it under control.”The curious huntress looks in awe at the mighty dragon.” She said, going in roleplay auto-pilot “What are you doing here? She asks.”  
She tried to read her emotions but Terezi seemed to be in perfect control.

Terezi walked closer, her grin getting frightening, as if she knew everything Nepeta had been doing.”I could ask the huntress the same question.” She said, almost threatening.  
“I asked furst.” Nepeta said defensively. Childish, yes, but she couldn’t lie to Terezi. It made things significantly more difficult. To her relieve, Terezi seemed to take it for now.

”If we keep going back and forth like that we’ll never get answers!” Terezi laughed, leaning on her cane.”So let’s ask another question shall we?” Nepeta didn’t feel like she had a choice and looked down as Terezi’s unseeing eyes gazed at her.”Have you heard about what happened to Tavros?”  
“Karkat mentioned it, yeah.” Nepeta said, keeping calm and picking her words with care. She wasn’t going to lie.”He said he had slut syndrome or something?”  
“I named it that!” Terezi cackled before looking a lot more serious, like she suddenly threw a switch.”I would like to know what caused it though.”  
“I’m not sure.” Nepeta answered. She really wasn’t; every other time she toyed with emotions it was temporary but Tavros seemed to have been broken by it.  
Terezi smirked.”He mentioned you.” Nepeta’s heart sank.”He said you told him something and since then he felt like that…. Feeling the need to pail anything with a bulge. So I ask you….” Terezi’s mouth turned into a strict line.“What did you tell him?”  
“I…..” Nepeta mumbled, trying to recall something she said.”I said he should….. Give himself to whomever he wants.”  
Terezi looked almost disappointed.”That’s it?”  
“That’s it.”  
“No spells? No hypnotic suggestions?”  
“That’s all I said.”

Terezi took a few steps back, giving Nepeta some breathing space. The seer didn’t look very discouraged by this revelation; in fact she looked positively giddy. She almost smiled ear-to-ear.  
It made the catgirl incredibly nervous.

“Unfortunately….” Terezi said, looking strict again.”Our dear Mr Nitram is not the only one exhibiting strange behavior.” She seemed to ponder for a second.”Or fortunately, depending on who you ask.”  
Nepeta titled her head.”What do you mean?”  
Terezi grinned.”It seems Serket has been uncharacteristically….. Tame the past weeks.”  
“How is that a bad thing?” Nepeta asked, perfectly aware of Vriska’s movements of the past weeks.  
“It isn’t.” Terezi stated.”But when I inquired with her moirail about her activities mere hours ago, I got a very…. Evasive answer.” She grabbed a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it before running her tongue over it.”She said: Vriska and I visited LOLCAT. What we did there is none of your business, or the business of anyone else.”  
“So?” Nepeta shrugged, feeling more anxious then she wanted to let on.”Just because they were on LOLCAT I should know what they were up too? Does Karkat know the two of us are here?”  
Terezi smirked.”You didn’t let me finish.” She said, almost victoriously before licking the paper again.”Thanks to Mrs Leijon’s liaisons we are now closer than ever.” she looked smugly at the oliveblood.”Are you telling me they met you without your knowledge?”  
Nepeta sighed and raised her hands. She just hoped she hadn’t gotten to Feferi. ”Ok, so we met on LOLCAT and I helped them.”  
“With what?” Terezi asked, narrowing her eyes and sniffing the air for lies.”Why all the secrecy?”  
“I……” She couldn’t believe she was going here. Technically, it wasn’t lying.”I shipped them.”  
“What?”  
“I shipped them.” Nepeta repeated.”I knew Kanaya was flushed for Vriska and I tried to help them sort that out.”  
“And the secrecy?”  
“I just…..” she absent-mindedly kicked her leg back and forth.”I just want to get rid of the whole “dumb shipping girl” image a lot of people have of me.” she mumbled. It was a little bit more sincere then she wanted to get.  
“I see……” Terezi said. Nepeta was certain they were done now.

Terezi leaned with both hands on her swordcane now. Nepeta could see her grabbing the handle tight and the muscles in her arm tense up.”Just one more question….” Terezi said in a trained neutral voice.”If you will permit me.”  
Nepeta forced a smile.”Of course Purezi.”

The tealblood captchalogued her glasses smirked maniacally and drew her sword.”What did you intend to do on LOPAH!?” she asked, her voice simultaneously enthusiastic and threatening.

It was obvious to Nepeta now. Terezi probably suspected her from the moment Tavros named her: maybe she even read his mind to figure out exactly what happened. Maybe she understood what effect heartpowers could take. Maybe Karkat told her about the conversation between him and her and maybe that got her suspicious. Or maybe she read her mind and saw what happened.  
There were too many maybe’s and only one thing was certain: She knew.

Nepeta knew she couldn’t lie against the tealblood and Terezi wasn’t going to accept another detour.  
She sighed and looked Terezi in her crimson eyes.

“I am here to claim my matesprit.”

* * *

 

With blinding speed Terezi’s blade darted towards Nepeta face, who just barely sidestepped. To avoid it.”You want to make him like Tavros!” Terezi hissed. Nepeta grabbed the hand holding the sword before ducking to dodge the second blade.  
“I won’t make him like Tavros!” Nepeta growled, before making a sweeping kick in an attempt to put her opponent off-balance.”That was an accident!”  
“So you confess!”

Terezi jumped back, creating some distance between the two women. Nepeta unsheathed her claws and hissed at the tealblood, hoping to intimidate her to back off.  
“Nepeta Leijon.” Terezi said strictly.”For the crimes of breaking Tavros Nitram, manipulating Vriska and using your powers on your own team, this court finds you guilty!”  
“Terezi, you won’t win against me!” Nepeta hissed. She wasn’t just referring to her recent upgrade to god tier; in terms of physical strength and speed the tealblood just wasn’t in her league.”Please go back to LOTAF and leave me be!”  
“The guilty wont escape their sentence!” Nepeta deflected the next slash with her gloves. When the second blade came with a stabbing movement she kicked it away. Terezi rolled to the side to pick it up again and dashed back to her opponent.  
“I don’t want to fight you!” Nepeta dashed to the side to ready herself for a pouncing strike to disarm the tealblood, but Terezi anticipated it and gave the oliveblood a quick kick to the stomach (“ _mindplayers!_ ”) . She raised her blades to strike but Nepeta was on her feet quick enough to jump back.

The oliveblood smirked mentally, sensing a crack in the emotional defenses of the tealblood. Her emotions were showing. She didn’t know whether trying to talk to her did it or fighting. Continuing both seemed to be the smartest thing to do if she wanted to gain the upper hand.  
“What’s it to you if I want Karkat to be my matesprit?!” Nepeta yelled, jumping towards her opponent, who took a step to the left to avoid the impact and spun around to give the next slash more momentum. The rogue easily duck under the blade, though she could feel it ricochet against the top of her horn (“ _SHIT THAT STINGS!_ ”).  
“Oh I wouldn’t care if he WANTS to.” Terezi glowered, readying herself for another strike.”I just want to avoid him becoming another victim of the slut syndrome.”  
“I told you, that was an accident.”  
“So it’s okay if it won’t be an accident?!”  
The seer took slow steps toward the rogue, tilting her head and trying to assess the best angle of attack.

Nepeta could feel the mental and emotional defenses of Terezi slowly falling. Just a bit more and she might be able to manipulate her as she wished. It would be the perfect test for her godtier powers.  
She really didn’t want to hurt her friend, but perhaps a different arrangement could be made.  
“What if we work together?”  
“Come again!?” Terezi sputtered.  
Nepeta sheathed her claws and held her hands up defensively.”Just….. Hear me out.” she started.”I am flushed for Karkat and I know you are flushed for him as well.” Terezi wanted to interrupt but Nepeta continued.”I really like him Terezi…. But I don’t want to hurt you…. So, what if both of us become his matesprit? We could both love him and no one will get hurt. We can even come to love each other, eventually.” She looked up at her dumb founded friend.”What do you say?”

Almost to her surprise Terezi sheathed her blade.”Yes.” she mumbled while carefully walking towards the oliveblood.”That does sound nice…. Being with you and Karkat.” Nepeta was taken aback; hadn’t even manipulated her yet. She was so glad that Terezi finally saw things her way. She opened her arms to hug the seer—

\--Before jumping back in pain. Terezi had used to opportunity to catch her opponent of guard and used a quick draw to finally get a hit in on Nepeta, who got a nasty slash across the face. If not for her cat-like reflexes, it would have definitely been fatal.  
“Do you even hear yourself talk!?” Terezi screamed as if she hoped to wake up her friend.”You want to enter some sort of clusterfuck quadrant just to get to Karkat?! You are sick!”  
“I was offering you my love!”  
“Nepeta Leijon…” Terezi stated coldly.”You are acting like a child or a wild beast. You have truly gone insane.”  
“OH THAT’S IT!” Nepeta cried, while whipping the blood out of her eyes.”I’ve ALWAYS tried playing it nice! Look what it got me! JACK SHIT!” She didn’t even realize herself she was hovering, revealing her green colored wings. Terezi mouthed something about a miscalculation.”It is about time I just TAKE what I want!”

Her eyes flashed pink and she reached out to Terezi’s psyche. The natural mental defenses of mindplayers were no match for the godly powers of Nepeta as she found the emotions of her friend. With just a wave of her hand she brought her opponent to her knees.  
“How does it feel?” she chuckled with a voice she barely recognized herself as she noticed the stain and the bulge in Terezi’s pants.  
“I-Is this what……” the tealblood panted.  
“What Tavros has, yes.”  
“Y-You……Bitch.”  
“Back then I wasn’t god tier though.” Nepeta said proudly displaying her wings.”I can control it now…… In fact….” She rose her hand again and Terezi began laughing like a thousand hands were tickling her.”I am in full control of what you feel!” With a snap of her fingers Terezi stopped laughing. The godtier powers felt great. She could do anything to her friend now and she was powerless to stop her.  
And despite her helpless situation the tealblood chuckled.  
“What’s so funny now?” Nepeta asked.  
“Hehe…..Hehehehehe…..”  
“Answer me!” She practically screamed. The oliveblood had enough of the games of her so called friend.

“He will never love you.”

Five words that rang through Nepeta’s head as if she was being hypnotized. They enraged her. They infuriated her.  
She looked down at the body of the person she thought to be her friend. The person who tried to steal her matesprit away, the person who had accused her of being a criminal, the person who had REJECTED her love.  
The anger became sickening. Nepeta kicked her in the ribs. And again. And again. Just to take out the bitter rage she felt over her betrayal. She didn’t even notice the screams of pain.  
But it did nothing to relieve the madness and she realized she didn’t want to stick with physical pain. She was going to break her, humiliate her. She was going to make her BEG to stay as a pet for her and Karkat.

With a wave of her hand she let lust take the tealblood again; her bulge aggressively fighting against the trousers and her nook becoming wet enough to stain them.”Now…..” Nepeta purred.”Stand up.”  
Terezi remained motionless on the ground.”Stand up!” Nepeta repeated, stricter and forcing fear into the tealblood, who now reluctantly got up.  
“How do you feel?” Nepeta asked, feigning concern.  
“My chest hurts……” Terezi said, her legs wobbling from the arousal.  
Nepeta crossed her arms in front of her chest.”Throw your blades away.” She ordered, instilling fear once more. Terezi whimpered softly and obeyed, tossing them in the red moot surrounding Karkat’s hive.”Now tell me….” she purred.”What were you planning?”  
“P-Planning?” Terezi tried to chuckle but it seemed to pain her.  
“You knew I was coming here.”  
“It was a hunch….” Terezi was standing cross-legged in an attempt to keep her bulge in check.  
Nepeta grabbed a fistful of hair and pressed her head against the black rocks surrounding the clearing.”How?”  
Terezi was struggling in vain against the oliveblood.”I suspected you!” she growled in pain.”I suspected you since hearing from Tavros! It wasn’t a stretch to think heart powers could manipulate his feelings! When Karkat told me about your last conversation I was certain you were up to something!” Nepeta stopped her attempt to crush the tealblood against the rocks, much to her relief.  
“And does Karkat know?” She hissed.  
“It….. It was just a hunch…..” Terezi said in a small voice.”I wasn’t going to tell him yet.”  
Nepeta’s lips curled up in a sick smile.”That’s all I wanted to know.”

The rogue stood back, giving her prey some space. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Terezi a strict look.”Stand up.” The tealblood remained motionless on the ground, giving her ‘friend’ a look of disdain.”I said…..” Nepeta repeated.”Stand up!” Grumbling something incoherent Terezi got up, her legs still wobbling.  
Even with her upgraded powers, she was the most difficult prey so far. Mindpowers were a bitch to get around.  
“Now strip.” Nepeta ordered. With a weak whimper Terezi took off her shirt.”And the rest.” The catgirl commanded.”I’ll show you what I did with Tavros.” her prey looked terrified and was trembling a little as she took off her bra and her pants. Her panties were soaked and her bulge was trashing against the fabric; it probably felt like a relief when she took it off.

Nepeta strutted to the frightened tealblood and hugged her, making comforting shooshing sounds.”I told you didn’t I?” the oliveblood practically purred while wrapping her hand around the teal bulge.”I don’t want to fight you….. And now I don’t have to.”  
“You---“ Terezi’s breath hitched.”You have to be stopped.” She tried not to lean against her assailant, but her legs were too weak and this little amount of stimulation was enough to make her lose balance.  
“But you don’t want to stop me….” Nepeta crooned while making long strokes over Terezi’s bulge.”You just want me to continue.”  
Terezi wrapped her arms around Nepeta and tried to hold back her moans. She was panting with her tongue out of her mouth.  
“Does this feel good Purezi?” she asked in her cutest voice, kissing her cheek.  
“Y-Y-yes…….” The tealblood moaned.  
“Too fucking bad.”

Nepeta stopped using her hands and kicked her prey in the stomach. Terezi gasped for air as she fell to the ground. The rogue took off her own clothes and straddled her stomach, wrapping one hand around the teal bulge again.”Just look at what a whore you are!” Nepeta spat.”You seriously think Karkat would prefer you over me?!”  
Terezi moaned and trashed under her as the handjob continued.”I-I’m not!” was all she could say coherently. Nepeta didn’t care and continued rubbing her.  
“Yet here you are…..” Nepeta hissed.”Don’t even pretend you don’t enjoy it.” she rubbed faster and smirked as Terezi’s breath hitched, but the tealblood grinded her teeth together in an attempt to stay quiet. She really was a stubborn one.”You probably even fantasized about this didn’t you?” Nepeta gloated as she pinched one of Terezi’s nipples hard enough to make her yelp.”Or did you want Vriska to do this to you? Do you know the noises she makes?”

Terezi moaned out (“ _purhaps she really likes dirty talk_ ”) and began bucking her hips involuntarily. Nepeta took this as a cue to stop, leaving her friend shamed but more importantly, frustrated. The emotions of the tealblood were laid bare for the rogue to alter without restraint. She’d be completely at her mercy.

Nepeta repeated the teasing. This time neglecting her bulge and going for her nook instead. She pressed her fingers in and moved rapidly, all the while degrading her new toy.  
“You want to be used as a fucking cumdumpster?”  
“You want Karkat to fuck you like this?”  
“Just look how you get off on this.”  
“You fantasize about Karkat doing this to you?”  
“Next time I’ll invite Vriska to tag along.”  
“If only Karkat could see you now.”

Her prey was taking it pretty well. Though she tried to fight it, Terezi’s mind was filled with a pleasant pink mist; nothing mattered except this constant feeling of arousal.  
Suddenly, Nepeta’s voice rang through the mist, but it was muted by the sensory overload the tealblood was feeling.  
Nepeta repeated her words and the mist disappeared.”Did you bring a rope?”  
Terezi nodded weakly. She was drooling, her bulge stood at full attention and was leaking precum and her nook was soaking wet.  
“Give it to me.” Nepeta ordered.  
Without hesitation Terezi uncaptchalogued one of the nooses she’d use to execute criminals and scalemates (“ _mostly scalemates._ ”).  
Nepeta took the noose with a smirk.

Suddenly Terezi felt the rope around her neck and as the oliveblood pulled it became tighter around her throat. Instinctively she grabbed the rope and tried to stop it from being pulled any further but Nepeta seemed satisfied with how it was now.  
Distracted by the rope, she didn’t have time to realize Nepeta had positioned herself between her legs.

“I bet you wished Karkat did this first.” The oliveblood hissed while forcing herself into her victim. Terezi cried out in pain; she didn’t expect it, she was still a virgin and here was Nepeta fucking her without any regard for her comfort. The feeling of arousal completely subsided and in its place came shock and pain.  
Nepeta was leaning on one hand and held the noose with the other while working her way deeper inside the tight seer, who was now trying to push her rapist off. It felt good, it felt great; this sensation of power and the knowledge that she was utterly humiliated.  
“S-STOP!” Terezi tried to scream, but Nepeta was relentless.”HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!”  
“If I have, I should have gone so much sooner.” Nepeta panted in delight. Her eyes flashed pink and she pressed a finger against the forehead of her prey. The sudden flood of arousal and the stimulation of her nook made her victim cum instantly.  
Nepeta smirked victoriously at the wreck of a tealblood, still twitching because of the overstimulation. The teal fluid was flowing from her, there were tearstains on her cheek and the rope was still neatly around her neck.  
“You think I’m done with you?”

Again Nepeta straddled the defenseless tealblood and she forced herself inside; this time it went a lot smoother and Terezi took the full length of the bulge without too much effort. Terezi gasped and moaned out in pleasure, still under emotional control of the rogue.  
The rope around her neck tightened. Terezi gasped and was fighting for breath while she looked up desperately at Nepeta. She could practically smell her madness this close up.  
The oliveblood continued raping her mercilessly while the rope tightened more. Terezi’s breath hitched, her airways almost completely closed. The tealblood was moaning against her will and tried to struggle free from the rope, but the more she fought the tighter Nepeta pulled, until she couldn’t breathe at all. She panicked, began squirming all the while Nepeta held her pinned down while fucking her.  
Suddenly she couldn’t smell anything anymore. She was terrified.

Nepeta looked with glee as Terezi’s eyes finally closed and released the rope from her neck. The tealblood was breathing again but would be out cold for a few seconds. It was the perfect time to let loose and go wild. Nepeta wrapped her arms around her prey and began gyrating her hips, enjoying the now fully relaxed nook of Terezi. Then she began thrusting harder and harder again. She moaned out in pleasure as she bit the neck of her victim. With every thrust she slammed her full length in a little rougher. This feeling of power was great!  
Terezi slowly regained conscious. It took her a second to recollect her thoughts as she had to comprehend she was getting raped. The moment she realized what happened, she tried to wrestle free even more. Nepeta didn’t care and bit harder, breaking her skin and drawing blood. She was shivering in pleasure; she was so close.

Terezi pressed her hand against her face, but it was almost just a symbolic effort. She knew she was powerless to stop her. Even worse than that, she was beginning to feel good again and was uncertain how much of it was because of heart powers and how much was her own body betraying her.  
Either way she felt sick.

Nepeta smirked smugly.”I’m going to use you as my bucket…..” she panted. She was holding back, trying to drag it out.”I’m going to fill you up.” Terezi vehemently shook her head.  
“P-Please just use a bucket….” She whimpered.  
“Nop.” The catgirl chuckled and shoved her whole length inside the nook of her prey, cumming deep inside her. The bucketload was too much, but as long as Nepeta remained plugged inside the tealblood it wasn’t going anywhere. She wanted to make sure Terezi was going to remember this feeling and held her close. The nook of her friend was completely filled up.  
The tealblood sighed weakly when Nepeta finally slid out of her.

Nepeta stood up and stretched her body. It was good sport, but it was a distraction. Nothing more. She had a far more urgent matter to attend to. A quick glance at Terezi told her she was successful; the tealblood looked messed up, simultaneously terrified and aroused, in a puddle of green and teal. There was still a bit of rope around her neck.

Nepeta sank trough her knees to sit on eye-level with Terezi, who tried to back away but ended up with her back against the jagged rocks.  
“Now……” Nepeta purred.”Did you have fun?” she was met with a dead silence and a stare that showed both horror and defiance.”I know I had fun……” she gloated.”But I didn’t come here for you.” she gave Terezi a strict look.”Where is Karkat?”  
“I…….” Terezi began. The first syllable came out hesitantly, but going from there she seemed incredibly determined.”I will never tell you.”  
Nepeta gave her a slap across the face.”My patience is wearing thin!” she hissed. Terezi just chuckled.  
“He will never love you….” she whispered, repeating what she said earlier. Nepeta’s face flushed green in rage.  
“I deserve his love….” She growled, grabbing the tealblood by the throat.”I went godtier, just for him! No one loves him like I do!”  
“You don’t know the meaning of the word” Terezi just chuckled weakly, making Nepeta even angrier. She couldn’t help but see their faces flash by: Equius, Aradia, Feferi and now even Terezi. They didn’t want anything to do with her. Karkat was her only chance left on a happy matespritship, but this bitch didn’t want to tell her where he was hiding.

“Alright….” She said, surprised by the sound of her own voice.”You don’t want to tell me…..” she took a deep breath.”I’ll make you want too.”  
“Even you won’t be able too!” Terezi said, sounding confident. Though she didn’t show it, Nepeta could feel her growing uncertainty.  
Though the tealblood had been a tough nut to crack, Nepeta easily connected to her emotions after her attempt to break her. In her perfect revenge she wouldn’t just make Terezi want to talk. She would actually make her fall in love with her rapist. She wanted to make her beg to become her pet.  
But no matter how much she looked, no matter what corner of her heart she explored, nowhere did she find the love aspect she so desired to manipulate.

Nepeta couldn’t help but panic at this revelation; her entire plan to get her matesprit banked on this! It was her entire reason for going godtier! What could she do without this power she expected to receive?  
She shook the fear off and focused on her prey; perhaps she could still find a way. She would improvise.

Almost carelessly she began playing with the emotions of the tealblood, looking for a combination that would illuminate the path to love.  
Fear, happiness and hunger? No….  
Happiness, lust and jealousy? No…..  
Anger, happiness, jealousy, serenity and lust? No……  
Lust, lust and lust? No…….  
It was frustrating, but Nepeta endlessly filed through Terezi’s head, disregarding the effect it would have. Though initially reacting on the overdose of emotional stimuli, the combined effects all at once seemed to overload her system. Terezi was just sitting there; staring blankly front of her as the rogue sifted through her emotions.  
She didn’t even try to smell what was going on anymore.

When Nepeta stopped, frustrated that she was unable to find what she wanted, Terezi felt empty.  
“I’ll ask you once more….” Nepeta panted, a bit tired from using her powers this much.”Where….Is…. Karkat?!”  
“…….My hive.” Terezi said in a completely neutral tone.”I told him to hide on LOTAF.”  
Nepeta was kinda taken aback by the sudden willingness to answer but didn’t feel a change in emotion with the tealblood. In fact; she didn’t feel any emotion at all. (“ _Purobably temporary._ ”) Nepeta told herself.  
She nodded and gave her friend a chaste kiss.”Thank you for telling me.”  
“…..You are welcome.” Terezi droned.

 

Finally having cleared the path to claim her matesprit Nepeta headed for the gate, leaving behind a seer who had lost her mind.

 

“I told you you’d hear again from me soon Karkitty….. <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah..... If it wasn't clear yet, from the sleeprape of sollux, the rape of tavros, the blackmail of vriska and the intense jealousy, Nepeta is going coocoo-for-chocopuffs.
> 
> This chapter was basically my idea of Nepeta abandoning what was left of her morality, lying to her moirail and violating her long-time friend. Breathplay really isn't my kink, but thought I should at least give it a shot to try and write it.
> 
> The entire idea of this story was to make the cutest troll spiral helplessly out of control, trough lust, jealousy and misplaced love. And next chapter will find her nuttier then ever. Next time, we'll visit Stockholm.


	9. Stockholm [noncon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nepeta finally claims her matesprit

**\--12 hours ago—**

**\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 10:43--**

GC: H1 K4RK4T  
GC: WH4T’S GO1NG ON?   
CG: OTHER THEN ME TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO BEST TACKLE THE BLACK KING WHILE SIMULTANEOUSLY PLAYING TEAM LUSUS?   
CG: NOTHING IS GOING ON HERE.   
GC: 1 S33 TH4T’S TOO B4D  
GC: PERH4PS YOU SHOULD T4K3 YOUR M1ND OFF OF TH1NGS  
CG: GOD, YOU ARE THE SECOND PERSON TO TELL ME THAT WITHIN AN HOUR TIMESPAN.   
CG: I TOLD YOU ALREADY TEREZI, I AM FINE.   
CG: WHAT’S THE NEWS ON NITRAM?   
GC: 1 4M L34V1NG H1M TO H1S OWN D3V1C3S FOR NOW  
CG: IS THAT SAFE?   
GC: PROB4BLY NOT BUT 1T M4Y G1V3S US SOM3 N3W 1NS1GHTS  
GC: MOR3 TH3N TH4T, TH1S H4S NOW B3COM3 4 MYST3RY  
GC: WH4T C4US3D; TH3 SLUT SYNDROM3  
GC: YOU C4N B3 MY W4TSON  
CG: I AM NOT ROLEPLAYING WITH ANYONE  
CG: AND I AM CERTAINLY *NOT* ROLEPLAYING SECOND BANANA  
GC: BL4R F1N3  
GC: R3G4RDL3SS, 1 H4V3 4 F3W TH3OR13S 4BOUT WH4T H4PP3N3D TO OUR D34R T4VROS  
GC: ON3 1S L3SS L1K3LY TH4N TH3 OTH3R  
CG: PUBERTY HAPPENED. FUCKING FINALLY.   
GC: K4RK4T, TH4T 1S NOT WH4T H4PP3N3D 4ND YOU KNOW 1T  
GC: G4SP  
GC: COULD 1T B3 YOU 4R3 CONC34L1NG TH3 TRUTH B3H1ND MR N1TR4MS R3C3NT SLUT1F1C4T1ON?   
CG: WHAT THE FUCK?!   
CG: GET THIS FUCKING ROLEPLAYING SHTICK OUT OF HERE!   
GC: M3 TH1NKS TH3 L4DY DOTH PROT3ST TOO MUCH  
CG: ……..WHAT!?   
GC: H4V3 YOU B33N 1N CONT4CT W1TH MR N1TR4M L4T3LY?   
CG: NO!   
CG: NOT AT ALL!   
CG: I DON’T EVEN FUCKING REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I TALKED TO NITRAM.   
GC: HMMM  
GC: CURR3NTLY 1 H4V3 THR33 SUSP3CTS.   
CG: SO A QUARTER OF OUR TEAM MIGHT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR SCREWING WITH HIS HEAD?   
GC: W3LL, 1T W4S PROB4BLY ONLY ON3, UNL3SS  
GC: G4SP  
GC: WH4T 1F TH3Y 4R3 1N C4HOOTS!?   
CG: THE POINT TEREZI. YOU’RE LOSING IT.   
GC: K1LL TH3 FUN WHY DON’T YOU?   
CG: THE FUCKING POINT! GET TO IT!   
GC: 1T COULD B3 G4MZ33  
CG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD  
CG: I ADMIT, THAT WAS PRETTY FUNNY. NOW SERIOUSLY, WHO ARE YOUR SUSPECTS?   
GC: G4MZ33…… B3N3F1T, MOST FROM T4VROS’S N3W B3H4V1OR  
GC: H3 W4S ON3 OF TH3 TROLLS MOST 1N CONT4CT W1TH H1M 4ND W3 H4V3 Y3T TO D3T3RM1N3 WH4T H1S R4G3 POW3RS DO  
GC: H3 4LSO L4CKS 4N 4L1B1 FOR 3XT3ND3D P3R1ODS OF T1M3  
CG: YES. BECAUSE HE WAS STONED OFF HIS JUGGALO ASS.   
CG: YOU AREN’T SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING GAMZEE A SUSPECT ARE YOU?   
GC: 1 H4V3 TO K33P MY M1ND OP3N TO TH3 POSS1B1L1TY  
CG: YOU’RE NUTS.   
CG: WHO ELSE YOU DO SUSPECT?   
GC: W3LL, TH3R3’S VR1SK4  
GC: SH3’S H4D 4N 1NT3R3ST 1N T4VROS FOR OV3R 4 SW33P 4ND H3R PSYCH1C 4B1L1T13S 4R3 GROW1NG STRONG3R  
GC: SH3 MAY H4V3 BROUGHT 4BOUT TH3 CH4NG3 1N T4VROS  
GC: SH3’S 4LSO GON3 SURPR1S1NGLY QU13T OV3R TH3 P4ST W33KS  
CG: ALRIGHT, CASE SOLVED. BRING IN THE SPIDERBITCH.   
CG: WE ALL KNOW SERKET IS NUTTIER THEN A TWELFTH PERIGEE EVE CAKE SO WE MAY AS WELL CALL IN THE EXECUTERRORIST.   
GC: JUST W41T 4 MOM3NT 1F YOU PL34S3  
GC: 1 H4V3NT TOLD YOU 4BOUT TH3 L4ST SUSP3CT  
CG: IS THIS SUSPECT MORE LIKELY TO BE THE CULPRIT THEN SERKET?   
CG: CAUSE I DON’T THINK SO.   
GC: T4VROS 4CTU4LLY M3NT1ON3D SP34K1NG TO N3P3T4 B3FOR3 H1S CH4NG3  
GC: 1TS ON3 OF TH3 L4ST TH1NGS H3 R3M3MB3RS FROM B3FOR3 H3 B3C4M3 4 SLUT  
GC: H3R H34RT POW3RS 4R3 4 MYST3RY  
GC: 4ND SH3’S B33N 4CT1NG 4 L1TTL3 ODD L4T3LY  
CG: NEPETA?   
CG: YOU WANT TO TELL ME YOU SUSPECT NEPETA, FUCKING NEPETA, OF TURNING TAVROS INTO A SLUT?   
GC: W3LL 1T 1S 4 B1T OF 4 STR3TCH BUT NOT 1MPOSS1BL3  
CG: NO, BUT GUESS WHAT? IT ALSO ISN’T AN IMPOSSIBILITY THAT ARADIA AND THE BLACK KING WILL FORM A BEAUTIFUL MATESPRITSHIP TOGETHER SO WE WON’T HAVE TO FIGHT.   
CG: THAT DOESN’T FUCKING MEAN IT IS GOING TO HAPPEN.   
GC: 4LR1GHT G33SH  
GC: 1T WAS JUST 4 SUGGEST1ON  
CG: A PRETTY DUMB ONE AT THAT. HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THE POSSIBILITY TAVROS JUST BECAME WEIRD OUT OF HIS OWN VOLITION?   
CG: LIKE HE ACTUALLY WAS CAPABLE TO MAKE THAT CHANGE HIMSELF BECAUSE HE IS AN ACTUAL PERSON?   
GC: 1 CONS1D3R3D 1T  
GC: TH3N 1 D1SC4RD3D 1T  
GC: TH1S 1S NOT T4VROS L1K3 W3 KNOW H1M 4NYMOR3  
GC: 1F YOU DOUBT TH4T TRY T4LK1NG TO H1M YOURS3LF  
CG: FINE, POINT TAKEN. THIS IS YOUR AREA OF EXPERTISE, YOU TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON.   
GC: 1 4M WORK1NG ON 1T  
GC: 4ND, 1F 1 M1GHT M4K3 4 SUGG3ST1ON?   
CG: WOULD SAYING ‘NO’ STOP YOU?   
GC: W3 H4V3 4 ST1LL UN1D3NT1F13D S4BOT3UR 1N OUR M1DST  
CG: IT’S SERKET.   
GC: L3TS PR3T3ND 1TS NOT TO K33P TH1NGS 1NT3R3ST1NG  
GC: 4S OUR L34D3R YOU 4R3 4T R1SK  
GC: WH4T 1F SH—  
GC: WH4T 1F OUR CULPR1T D3C1D3S TO M4N1PUL4T3 YOU  
CG: SERKET DOES HATE MY GUTS YES.   
CG: BUT I DON’T THINK SHE WANTS ME TO BECOME A SLUT LIKE TAVROS.   
CG: GOD, I HOPE SHE DOESN’T WANT THAT…..  
GC: R3G4RDL3SS JUST 1N C4S3 TH3 CULPR1T COM3S 4FT3R YOU, YOU SHOULD PROB4BLY H1D3 3LS3WH3R3 FOR TH3 T1M3 B31NG  
GC: ST4Y 4T MY H1V3 WH1L3 1 CONFRONT TH3 SUSP3CTS ON3 BY ON3  
CG: WHAT, AND MISS THE ACTION?!   
CG: SHOULDN’T THIS BE LIKE, A GOOD COP-BAD COP SORTA THING?   
GC: K4RK4T 1 C4N PL4Y GOOD COP 4ND BAD COP MYS3LF  
GC: BUT YOU W1LL B3 4 L14B1L1TY DUR1NG 1NT3ROG4TION   
CG: WAUW, THAT ISN’T A CONDESCENDING THING TO SAY AT ALL.   
CG: HOW ABOUT YOU CRAWL OUT OF YOUR OWN ASS FOR A SECOND AND SMELL SOMETHING ELSE THEN YOUR OWN COLON.   
GC: TH4T S3NT3NC3 W4S OFF3NS1V3 TO MY OLF4CTORY S3NS3S   
CG: TOUGH SHIT.   
GC: K4RK4T, 1 N33D TO KNOW YOU’LL B3 S4F3 WH3N 1 CONFRONT OUR SUSP3CTS  
GC: YOU 4R3 MOR3 SUSC3PT1BL3 TO PSYCH1C POW3RS 4ND TH4T C4N B3COM3 D4NG3ROUS  
CG: ……GOD FUCKING DAMNIT TEREZI  
CG: FINE. WHATEVER.   
CG: I WASN’T DOING ANYTHING IMPORTANT ANYWAY. I’LL JUST GO TO THAT RATHOLE YOU CALL A HIVE AND HOPE THE PAINTINGS DON’T MAKE ME WANT TO GAUGE MY EYES OUT.   
GC: H3H3H3 TH4NK YOU K4RKL3S  
CG: YEAH WHATEVER.   
CG: YOU’RE WELCOME I GUESS.   
CG: GOOD LUCK WITH THE WHOLE INTEROGATION THING. 

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 11:12--**

* * *

 

**\--back at present time—**

(“ _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_ ”)

Karkat didn’t know how long he was out. His eyes only registered darkness and his body felt heavy. He considered his unhealthy sleeping schedule and wondered if it perhaps caught up with him. The surface beneath him was comfortable enough and his head seemed to rest on a pillow, so at the very least his past self had the decency to fall asleep on one of those highblood sleepingplatforms.

The moment he tried to groan however he noticed something was in his mouth. As he tried to get it out he felt something soft around his wrists that prevented his arms from moving. He wanted to kick, but the same shackles bound his ankles. When he begun trashing further he realized the room wasn’t dark but someone put a blindfold on him.

Someone put him in this position.

(“ _OH THAT IS REALLY FUCKING TYPICAL._ ”) he thought to himself, still fighting the restraints.(“ _COME TO MY HIVE KARKAT. ITS FOR YOUR SAFETY KARKAT. JUST LET ME TIE YOU UP KARKAT. HAS THAT HAG GONE MAD?_ ”)

After a few minutes of wrestling his restraints however he decided to stop moving and wait it out. The cuffs were not giving in and the blindfold was secured tightly around his head. He had to face it; he was trapped. In frustration he began ranting over his gag to an empty room. Or so he assumed.

He stopped moving and ranting in shock when he felt someone’s weight lay down next to him. He held his breath in anticipation, uncertain of what to expect. A finger touched his chest, as light as a feather and began dancing over his body.  
It was at this moment he realized he wasn’t covered by a shirt or clothes of any kind for that matter. The finger danced down his abdomen, past his sides, back to his chest, his collarbone.  
Karkat wasn’t having any of it and began loudly protesting against the gag.(“ _YOU MISERABLE HAG! JUST WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! DOES THIS FUCKING AMUSE YOU?! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT AND GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BEFORE I WILL KICK YOU IN THE BULGE WITH SO MUCH RAGE THAT THE FUCKING DRONES WILL REGISTER YOU AN ANOMALY AND CULL YOU ON THE SPOT!_ ”)

Unfortunately, none of that got past his gag. The finger disappeared and he could feel the weight next to him stand up, her clothes barely touching his angrily grasping fingertips. He tried to hear what was going on but his captor (“ _TEREZI._ ”) was moving quietly. It pissed him off to no end to have so little control. It pissed him off even more that she was keeping him tied up like this.  
Was she finally going to crown herself leader?(“ _NO. SHE’D DO THAT RIGHT IN THE OPEN SO EVERYONE WOULD SEE._ ”)  
Did she finally flip completely black for him?(“ _CAUSE IF NOTHING ELSE, THAT’D EXPLAIN THIS SET UP._ ”)  
Was she planning this all along? (“ _THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THE WHOLE, COME TO LOTAF, PLOY._ ”)

Karkat could feel the weight return to the bed and tensed up, waiting to see what she was going to do. He could feel her tongue ghost over his inner thigh and wanted to kick (“ _IS SHE FUCKING SERIOUS!?!_ ”). The tongue disappeared when his leg began jerking. When the tied up troll stopped struggling he could hear the heavy breaths of his molester (“ _BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT SHE’S DOING. SHE’S FUCKING MOLESTING ME!_ ”).  
After a few breaths her tongue returned on his thigh, licking a little higher. Again Karkat jerked, hoping to knee her in the face but once again he struck nothing but air.  
The tongue returned, faster and on his left leg this time and higher still. She was getting FAR too close for comfort now and Karkat was actually beginning to panic and protest loudly over his gag again.

(“ _YOU PIECE OF SHIT, UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT AND I’LL SHOVE MY BULGE DOWN YOUR THROAT SO FAR AND----_ “) he stopped that train of thought; the atmosphere was too sexual for comfort as it was. And itt wasn’t as if she heard his pleas.  
His molester’s weight returned next to him on the bed and was stroking his face to comfort him (“ _OH, SO NOW IT’S PALE RAPE?!_ ”). He’d have bitten the hand was it not for the gag in his mouth leaving him as harmless as a toothless wriggler.

Karkat froze in fear. There was a light, warm pressure on his inner thigh. The hand of his molester crept upwards and pressed his leg down as he tried to trash again (“ _OH GOD, OH FUCK, OH WHY?!_ ”). She was going for his bulge now but was circling her hand teasingly around it and--- (“ _FUCK, WHY IS THIS BEGINNING TO FEEL GOOD?_ ”).  
He felt the lips of his molester on his cheek as her fingers wrapped around his bulge. He supposed it was inevitable Terezi wanted to experiment and take it a step further, he just always assumed she’d do it with his consent.  
He decided to grit his teeth and take it, then chew her out for going this far without his ok. The hand began rubbing his bulge almost painfully slow but he wasn’t going to make a sound. He would just lay there, flat on his back, and wait for Terezi to be done humiliating him.

Slowly but surely the pace increased and Karkat had to admit; it was feeling incredibly good. The pleasure was slowly getting to him as he had to consciously bite the gag to keep quiet. Whether this was red or black, Terezi certainly knew what she was doing (“ _NOT THAT I’M GOING TO TELL HER THAT._ ”).  
When his breath grew heavier his mind began to panic (“ _ISN’T SHE GOING TO LET ME USE A PAIL?_ ”). The hand was really beginning to pump his member and he began trashing against his restraints again. Though it was so very humiliating, it felt great.

“OH FUCK STOP.. I’M GOING TO…. OH GOD!” he growled against the gag while trashing his head in pleasure. He didn’t know whether or not Terezi could make sense out of his growling but she continued relentless.  
His body began trembling, his toes curled, tears formed in his eyes and he bit down on his gag. Electricity coursed through his body as he finally came with a pained groan. He could feel the hand slowly ease up around his bulge and let go.

For a few beautiful seconds it felt perfect; reaching an orgasm like that, giving away his control and letting all his stress out.  
Then reality sank in and he felt dirty and used; tied up, blindfolded and covered in his own sinful color.  
He could feel a finger swipe over his stained stomach. When he listened closely he could hear a licking sound (“ _HER FUCKING OBSESSION WITH REDS._ ”).

Karkat could feel the weight of a troll sit down on his waste (“ _OH MY GOD, HER BULGE IS TOUCHING ME._ ”). As if treating a delicate object her hands ran up his body, stopping at his jaw. Finally she removed his gag.  
He was going to scream at her, he was going to rant her into submission, he was going to show her he wasn’t going to break!

“Let…..me……go…..” he growled (“ _NOT AS ELOQUENT AS I EXPECTED. BRAIN, YOU FAILED ME YET AGAIN._ ”). A finger was placed against his mouth to silence him before his captor went in for a kiss. She pressed hard and hungrily against him, stroking a hand over his cheek and another over his chest. She was kissing him as if she wanted to drain the very life from his body.

But when she broke the kiss, Karkat realized something was amiss. The lack of sound, the lack of jokes at his expense, the lack of inappropriate use of tongue…… He had thought the entire situation was too bizarre to be true, but the kiss took away all doubt.

“You’re not Terezi……” he muttered.

* * *

 

The hunt had not been a difficult one.

Her prey was exactly where she expected him to be, doing exactly what she assumed he’d be doing. She was happy to see him so at ease, but a part of her missed the thrill of the hunt.  
To compensate, she decided to stalk just a bit longer. The anticipation to their union was almost too much to bear as she quietly climbed the branches of the treehive. She knew full well she could fly, but it took away from the excitement.

With finesse she leapt trough one of the windows of the hive and landed in the hygiëneblock and waited silent and motionless, trying to hear whether or not Karkat was moving in the other room. It remained quiet, the dull noise from the television the only source of sound in the hive.  
Nepeta tiptoed out of the hygiëneblock and into the living room.

There he was; watching tv and entirely unaware of her presence. The catgirl sank down to a prone position and slowly crawled towards him.  
(“ _This is it._ ”) She thought as she neared the couch,(“ _Efurrything was fur this._ ”). She was so happy she could cry, she was so terrified her stomach tied itself in an uncomfortable knot.  
There was just an armlength between the two of them. If she reached out far enough she’d be able to scratch one of his horns. Nepeta was holding her breath, afraid to make any sound.

She realized she could just start manipulating Karkat now, to make him obey her every whim, but she considered it a moot point. If she couldn’t use it to make him fall in love with her it really wasn’t worth going godtier over (“ _and what if he turns out like Terezi?_ ”).  
He would love her, regardless of her powers. She was going to make sure of it.

She sighed silently as she uncaptchalogued her tazergloves. She never did get a good opportunity to use them as they didn’t seem to effect monsters as much. She assumed to effect on trolls was quite vicious though.  
Karkat wanted to turn his head to find the source of the loud electrical cracking that came from the equipped glove. Nepeta jumped up silently and spread her wings to remain floating over her prey. He seemed to shrug it off and return to his movie but her glove cracked again.  
Before he could look up she rolled over in mid-air and carefully poked his neck to knock him out with a high voltage electrical shock.  
“Sorry Karkitty….” She mumbled, a little embarrassed with how inelegant that went.”I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.” His motionless body didn’t react as she unequipped her tazergloves again.

Nepeta carefully straddled him and stroked his cheek. He was so beautifully peaceful like this. Her hand ran through his hair (“ _rough, dry and tangled._ ”) and she couldn’t help but smell it (“ _hmmm much better than expected._ ”).  
She planted a chaste kiss on his forehead and smirked: She remembered what she saw in the clouds on Skaia.

Terezi’s room was a mess, but that didn’t bother the oliveblood. She dragged the knocked out form of Karkat past the scalemates and chalk and carefully dropped him atop of the sleeping platform. His chest was rising with every breath and he groaned in his sleep.  
It was impossible not to cuddle up to him in that position. She grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around her while resting her head on his chest. He felt so warm; warmer than anyone she had ever been with. She could actually feel his heartbeat. It was pleasant and it made her feel at home. She was certain she could fall asleep like that.

Equipping her standard bladed gloves again she carefully cut a line in his shirt, from his neckline to his stomach. She wanted to make sure she didn’t break the skin; she wanted it to be a surprise.  
With a few final tears she ripped his shirt off, revealing his naked chest. Wasting no time she rested her head atop of him again, cuddling up closer. He really was that warm. She sighed happily and began playing with his beltline, not entirely sure if she should continue cuddling him or continue undressing him.  
As he began groaning and trashing in his sleep however, Nepeta remembered she was working on a timeframe.

With a few accurate cuts she tore of his jeans. His boxers were indistinctively black and, much to Nepeta’s pleasure, she could tear them off with her bare hands, revealing his nook and his sheath. Unable to resist the temptation she gave a testing lick over his nook (“ _so sweet….._ ”).

The catgirl looked through her tools, trying to figure out which would be appropriate. She wanted to make sure he couldn’t get away, so hand-and-ankle cuffs were obviously necessary. She chose the fluffy green ones, thinking her color would look good on him.  
She was pretty sure he would shout, scream and rant when he’d come to his senses so she grabbed the olive bit gag and carefully helped him open his mouth while wrapping the strap around his head. She considered giving him a plug with a tail, so he’d look like her, but decided against it (“ _maybe later._ ”).  
Nepeta couldn’t help but giggle as he was naked in front of her. Naked, tied up and incredibly helpless. With no small amount of glee she blindfolded him as well. She wanted to surprise him, to make their union a celebration.

Until he would wake up she would use his chest as her pillow, taking in the warmth of her matesprit and listening to the beating of his heart.

When he finally came too however Nepeta quietly stepped from the sleeping platform. The moment he realized what was going on he began trashing and screaming against the bit gag. She knew he was too proud to be tied up without a fight, but it was better than fighting him all the way.  
It was hard seeing him so agitated but it was for his own good. He would understand soon enough.

When he stopped trashing and was no doubt trying to piece together what had happened, Nepeta laid down beside him. Carefully and slowly in an attempt not to agitate him, but at that moment anything would have set him off. As she let her fingers dance on his chest he was trashing and ranting at her. Though the gag obscured most of it she was relatively certain she heard at least 5 variations of ‘fucking’.

Though she thought it was cute, he needed to calm down.

She stood up and undressed herself; it wasn’t fair for Karkitty that he had to be the only one in the nude. She sank down between his legs and gave a teasing lick over his inner thighs. He kicked and growled but he wasn’t going to get a say in this. She licked again and again, until his bulge began to unsheathe. Nepeta licked her lips; he was a little shorter then she was but a lot thicker. This was going to be fun.

Nepeta dropped herself next to Karkat again and stroked his cheek in an attempt to calm him down while sneakily letting her other hand wander south. He tried squirming his leg away but the struggle was almost symbolic at this point. She began rubbing his bulge and enjoyed seeing his reaction. Slowly he stopped fighting her and began trying to remain quiet, surrendering to her touch.  
He began trembling, he began making pleading sounds over his gag. It was the hottest thing Nepeta had ever heard.

(“ _soon…._ ”) she thought to herself as he began whimpering in pleasure.(“ _soon I’ll know his true color…._ ”) part of her didn’t even want to know; the mystery only fueled her interest further. She knew she would love him, regardless of his blood. He could be higher in the hemospectrum than Feferi, he could be lower than Aradia and she couldn’t care less.  
A shared secret however would be something fun to bond over.

With a final groan Karkat reached his climax and shot his load upward. It landed on his stomach, legs, the bed and Nepeta’s hand. She slowly let go of him and looked at her fingers, covered in the cum; bright red cum.

Suddenly she felt like she understood. Why he was so grouchy, why he tried so hard to push her away, why he didn’t want to let anyone get close to him. If this was discovered on Alternia he’d be culled; it was a defense mechanism all along.  
The poor thing. She would need to show him that she loved him unconditionally and that the red color of his blood was nothing to be ashamed off.

She sat down on his waist and removed the gag. Her matesprit growled at her to let him go but she wasn’t planning on doing that anytime soon. She needed to show him how much she loved him and went in for a kiss, pouring all her love and desire into it. She explored his mouth, massaged his tongue with hers and ran her hands all over his body.

And yet when she poured all of that into the kiss, the only thing he could say was a trembling: “You’re not Terezi…..”.

(“ _Well duh!_ ”) Nepeta thought, a little annoyed that her matesprit was even thinking about THAT TRAITOR at a time like this (“ _She would never do this because she doesn’t love you like I do._ ”).  
Perhaps he still didn’t understand how much he loved her (“ _Boys can be thick like that._ ”).  
Perhaps she just had to show him.

She guided his bulge to her nook and slowly sank down, trying her hardest not to moan out loud. She easily took his length but his girth took some effort. When he was finally fully in her however it felt just perfect.(“ _We finally became one…._ ”) she thought to herself, feeling immensely happy. Carefully she began gyrating her hips, massaging his bulge with her muscles.  
He had gone completely quiet and looked like he was making a conscious effort nót to moan or buck his hips. Nepeta took it as a challenge and lifted herself a little from his bulge before taking his full length in at once. She had to bite down on her hand to keep quiet. Karkat, surprised from suddenly penetrating her like that, did not have that luxury and moaned out.

It was everything Nepeta hoped it would be. Her matesprit, her beautiful, vulnerable, pitieable matesprit was helpless beneath her as she worked to please both of them. He was muttering the word ‘fuck’ over and over as if chanting a mantra while she was slowly raising the pace.  
The captive troll grinded his teeth together in an attempt to remain quiet (“ _the poor thing._ ”). Nepeta leaned forward to grab the bit gag and gently laid it on his lips. Karkat got the idea and bit down while the catgirl continued riding him.  
To her surprise he actually began moving with her, all the while biting down on the green metal bar. She couldn’t help but gasp as he thrust deeper inside her and responded by pressing down harder on him as well.  
(“ _This is it…._ ”) she thought to herself, praying she wasn’t making any noise in the waves of pleasure (“ _he’s finally going to make me cum….._ ”). She dragged her claws over his chest. He hissed in pain as she drew blood and collected a few beads of the red liquid on the blade. It looked beautiful to her.

As she rode out her orgasm on his bulge and stained his red waist with her green material she licked the blood of her blade.

“Nepeta?”

The oliveblood froze, hearing her matesprit utter her name.

* * *

 

(“ _THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!_ ”) Karkat thought to himself as he felt the warmth of his captor’s nook surround his bulge. He knew Terezi would never go this far on their first time; not this fast.(“ _BUT WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?_ ”)

He tried everything to remain quiet but to no avail. Though he definitely didn’t approve of this, his body betrayed him. It felt great; it was tight and whenever his rapist flexed the muscles it squeezed even tighter around him. He definitely wouldn’t mind the situation as much if he wasn’t put there against his will and at the rapist’s mercy.

(“ _ALRIGHT…._ ”) he thought, cursing under his breath. His mind grew dim, but he had to figure out who it was.(“ _IT ISN’T TEREZI, WHICH LEAVES 10 OTHER FUCKERS._ ”) he bit his lip as nook began swallowing more and more of his length.(“ _IT’S A SAFE BET TO SAY IT ISN’T ARADIA….. AND I LIKE TO THINK SOLLUX, NEPETA, KANAYA AND GAMZEE WOULDN’T DO THIS……_ ”).  
He gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily. It wasn’t his fault this was feeling good. He was just happy his rapist wasn’t hurting him. Or at least, wasn’t hurting him yet.  
(“ _FEFERI…… I DON’T KNOW HER THAT WELL BUT SHE DOESN’T SEEM LIKE THE TYPE TO…._ ”) He moaned out and bucked his hips again. Fuck this felt good. Why was it feeling this good? Would sex always feel this good or was he ruined by this person?  
(“ _ERIDAN HOLDS AT LEAST A LITTLE RESPECT FOR ME._ ”) he thought, trying to mute out the sensation of being ridden. He grid his teeth to remain quiet.(“ _IF HE’D DO THIS, IT’D BE SOLLUX OR FEFERI TIED UP LIKE THIS._ ”)

His captor seemed to understand his plea to remain silent and offered him what felt like his gag back. Either that or it’s just a sicko (“ _PROBABLY BOTH._ ”). Nonetheless, he gladly accepted it, if only to prevent him from hearing his own moans.  
(“ _EQUIUS IS FAR TOO FUCKING SNOBBY TO WILFULLY ASSOCIATE WITH ME…. THAT LEAVES VRISKA OR TAVROS…._ ”) he bit down on the gag; he was so close to reaching his second orgasm.  
(“ _TAVROS WAS ON LOTAF NOT TOO LONG AGO AND VRISKA IS VRISKA…… BUT THIS TROLL JUST STOOD UP AND IT’D BE A PAIN TO GET UP HERE WITH A SEATWHEELDEVICE…. IT HAS TO BE THE SPIDERBITCH._ ”)

For a few moments he was certain he knew the identity of his rapist, until a sharp pain on his chest reminded him of something. Serket was a sadist. There was no way she’d do this without hurting him more than necessary and there was no way she’d do it in such an…… almost tender way. No, the spiderbitch would probably stick her bulge in and leave. She didn’t seem like the type to do something so elaborate.  
(“ _ALRIGHT FUCK. UNLESS IT IS A FUCKING IMP RIDING MY BULGE, IT *HAS* TO BE ONE OF MY ASSHOLE TEAMMATES. COME ON ASSHOLE, THINK._ ”)

_ GC: T4VROS 4CTU4LLY M3NT1ON3D SP34K1NG TO N3P3T4 B3FOR3 H1S CH4NG3 _  
_ GC: 1TS ON3 OF TH3 L4ST TH1NGS H3 R3M3MB3RS FROM B3FOR3 H3 B3C4M3 4 SLUT_  
 _ GC: H3R H34RT POW3RS 4R3 4 MYST3RY_  
 _ GC: 4ND SH3’S B33N 4CT1NG 4 L1TTL3 ODD L4T3LY_

_ AC: :33< Karkitty, I’ll be going now _  
_ AC: :33< But you’ll hear from me soon, don’t you worry_

(“ _OH FUCK NO._ ”)

He could feel the nook tense and relax around him before the bucketload spilled over his waist and onto the bed (“ _USE A FUCKING BUCKET. GOD, THIS IS GROSS!_ ”). His mouth opened and he practically spit the bit gag out.  
“Nepeta?” he sputtered.”Is that you?”

He was met with a brief silence before he felt a pair of hands mess with his blindfold. He had to squeeze his eyes tightly shut to get used to the light before recognizing the (“ _VERY NAKED_ ”) form of Nepeta on his bulge. She smiled sheepishly, her face flushed green and her hair disheveled.  
Karkat however was not very impressed and began struggling his restraints again.  
“NEPETA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” he cried out, arching his back as far as his cuffs allowed.”LET ME GO OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL END YOU.”

To his eternal surprise however she leant forward and shooshed him. She kissed his cheek and smiled lovingly at him.”It’s ok Karkat.” She whispered.”You are mine now. We can finally be together.”  
“…….WHAT?!”  
She laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest.”You are my matesprit.” She giggled as she nuzzled against him.”You make me so happy.”  
“I WOULD SOONER CHOKE ON MY OWN FECES THEN TAKE YOU AS MY MATESPRIT NOW!” Karkat yelled, fighting his restraints in vain. What was that woman thinking? Had she gone completely mad?

Nepeta did not look impressed and sighed.”I was afuraid I’d have to train you some more.” She mumbled, tenderly kissing her chest.”Don’t worry Karkitty. We’ll make the best couple ever. Efurryone will be so jealous of us.”  
“TRAIN ME?!” Karkat asked, a little frightened by the implications of that word.”I am not some fucking housepet you can train!!! Just let me go and perhaps I WONT fillet you!!!!”  
Nepeta chuckled and stood up to kiss his forehead.”I love how proud you are.” She whispered.”I love that fire in you.” She began circling the bed like a predator.”I love the way you smell….. I love how much you care……” she crawled between his legs again and licked her lips seductively.”I love the way your hair is always such a mess…… I love your cute little horns……” she lowered her head to get to his nook, without breaking eye contact with her prey.

”I love efurrything about you.”

* * *

 

(“ _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_ ”)

Karkat could only look helplessly as she lowered her head. The restraints would not give and Nepeta didn’t seem to listen to reason. He’d have to face it: he was completely fucked.

“Ok, I don’t know what the fuck you’re planning but it isn’t going to work!!!” Karkat yelled at the oliveblood.”People will find out about this. Terezi will—“ Nepeta chuckled.”—find out about this!“  
“I don’t think they will…..” Nepeta purred.”And it’s a risk I am more than willing to take.” She kissed the tip of his bulge.”You are worth it.”  
“THAT ISN’T THE BULGEMUNCHING POINT YOU SHITHIVE BROAD! THE POINT IS, YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS! YOU CAN’T FUCKING EXPECT ME TO TAKE THIS QUIE---- OH FUCK!!!!”

He could feel her tongue dance teasingly over his nook now and shivered. He preferred to play with his nook over his bulge and to feel it stimulated almost made him blank out.  
“You taste so sweet Karkitty….” Nepeta crooned while giving another lick. He could feel his entire body shiver.  
“You….. wont….. get…… nnnngh!!!” Karkat tilted his head to try and get the bit gag into his mouth again but Nepeta swatted it out of reach.  
“Come on Karkitty.” She whispered giving another lick.”I want to hear you….”  
“Ffffuuuuuuuck!!” Karkat moaned out, arching his back.”Fuck you! Fuck Terezi! Fuck this stupid game! Fuck Sollux for a bunch of unrelated reasons and fuck me for being here!”  
“That’s right…..” The catgirl moaned, sliding her fingers inside him.”Let me hear you.”  
(“ _OH SHE IS JUST GETTING OFF ON MY MISERY NOW!_ ”)

Defiantly, Karkat tried to remain quiet. He bit down on his lips and simply wanted to wait for Nepeta to make him climax (“ _I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE….._ ”).  
The rogue however had other plans. She rested her hands on his chest and smiled warmly at him.  
“Tell me Karkitty…..” she whispered.” Did you efur have sex with Terezi?”  
“WHAT?!” he sputtered.”I DON’T SEE HOW THAT’S ANY OF YOUR----“  
“Answer me!”  
“……No I didn’t.” (“ _DID HER EYES JUST TURN PINK?_ ”)  
Nepeta smiled and covered his chest in kisses.”Then this might hurt a bit….” She whispered.  
“No…..” Karkat stammered, trashing against her. He didn’t want this. He had to get away.”No, No, No, No!”  
“I want you to know….” she whispered while positioning her bulge.”I only do this beclaws I love you.”  
“GET OFF OF ME!” Karkat screamed, trying to kick her away with no success. His legs were still tied up and she calmly sat in between them.  
“It’ll only hurt a bit.” She assured him. He could feel the tip of her bulge against him.”After that, it’ll feel reeeaaally good.”

He felt a sharp pain and gritted his teeth. It hurt; she was much thicker than his fingers. He looked up and saw Nepeta with her eyes closed in concentration. She took a deep sigh and pressed further. Karkat realized now she wasn’t even halfway inside him and began to panic.  
“Please stop!” he pleaded but Nepeta just shook her head and pressed further. She was too big for him. He could feel himself stretch around her to fit in her thick bulge.  
“You are so tight Karkitty.” She whispered huskily.”I can’t wait to do this efurry day.”  
His head spun at the idea. There was no way he was going to survive that.  
To his shock Nepeta wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began thrusting her full length into him. He gasped for breath as he could feel her member force its way inside of him.  
“Please stop….” He repeated. He felt broken.  
“I promise Karkitty….” She whispered comforting. Karkat was certain he saw a pink flash in her eyes again.”It’ll feel great.”

She almost slid her full length out before thrusting back in. Karkat arced his back and could feel her breasts against him. He could not believe it; it was feeling good. It was feeling great! He didn’t want it to but his body was betraying him yet again. His nook was getting wetter and Nepeta was moving more smoothly inside him.  
He whimpered and trembled as Nepeta began pumping inside him.”I told you Karkitty.” She panted while leaving a trail of kisses over his face.”It feels really good. You feel really good.”  
“N-Nepeta……” he moaned against his will. He bit his lower lip so hard he drew blood, but it was enough to keep quiet.

When he finally came red tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was humiliated and embarrassed for feeling so good when she did it to him. Her genetic material filled him up completely but she was still laying atop of him, her bulge acting like a plug.  
She leaned forward to kiss the tears away. Despite just having reached her climax she was slowly moving her bulge further inside him.  
“You are so tight Karkitty….”  
“I love you so Karkitty.”  
“You are so warm Karkitty.”  
“We’ll have so many descendants Karkitty.”  
“You are all mine Karkitty.”

He just wished she would let him go.

* * *

 

He wasn’t certain how long she kept him tied to that bed.

It felt like days had past. He couldn’t feel his hands anymore (“ _IS THAT NORMAL?_ ”) and his throat was as raw and dry as the Alternian deserts.

He gave a weak whimper in relieve when he saw her come into the room with a glass of water. She sat down next to him and supported his head with one hand while placing the glass on his lips.  
“Drink up Karkitty.” She purred. He obeyed wordlessly.  
He sighed happily as the cool water gushed down his throat. Somewhere, he was glad that at the very least she took good care of him and wasn’t violent.

(“ _THEY WILL COME FOR ME._ ”) he thought to himself.(“ _TEREZI, GAMZEE, SOLLUX, KANAYA OR EVEN FUCKING ERIDAN WILL PROBABLY GET WORRIED ABOUT ME AT SOME POINT AND START LOOKING FOR ME._ ”). He tilted his head to look at Nepeta; she never did bother to get her clothes back on. Without her baggy clothes and the silly hat she actually looked pretty nice.(“ _JUST A FUCKING SHAME SHE TURNS OUT TO BE A FUCKING RAPIST._ ”)

She smiled at him and sat down on his chest, placing his neck between her legs. Her bulge was bumping slightly against his chin.  
“I think it’s time you learn how to give propur head.” She purred while placing a hand against the back of his head. He tried to squirm and fight it, but using her other hand she pinched his nose, forcing him to open his mouth for breath.  
“And if you try to bite….” She crooned, sitting forward to push more of her length down his throat.”I will be forced to punish you.”

(“ _THEY WILL COME FOR ME._ ”) Karkat repeated mentally as a mantra while the catgirl began fucking his throat.(“ _THEY WILL COME FOR ME. THEY HAVE TOO._ ”)

* * *

 

Being tied up like that made him lose track of time.

He knew he was stuck there for more than a day now. Nepeta curled up against him and had fallen asleep and he too finally got some shut-eye. Dreamless non-Prospit sleep, but he was exhausted and needed the rest badly.

Unfortunately, he was still stuck when he woke up.

Nepeta had been kind enough to bring him breakfast however.

It tasted amazing.

* * *

 

Nepeta really liked riding his bulge.

It disgusted Karkat. It disgusted him that she was making him feel so good physically while mentally he wanted nothing more than to strangle her. He could only curse himself for being so powerless to stop her. If he had lasers like Sollux or psychic abilities like Aradia this entire fiasco would have been a non-issue.

“Please……..” he muttered weakly.”Untie me.” Nepeta slowed down and tilted her head.  
“Why do you want to be untied my love?” she purred. She was still moving her hips for stimulation.  
“I……” Karkat could feel his lips tremble.”I don’t want this anymore.”  
“Why don’t you want this anymore?”  
“It feels horrible…….” As he opened his mouth to continue talking he could feel some of his energy returning. He was going to speak his mind and she was going to listen damnit.”Do you have any idea how bad it feels to be used like this? To be completely powerless? To be used like a fucking ragdoll? I don’t know what demented form of love you believe this is, but it isn’t ----“

It took him just a second to realize he had been smacked in the face. When he looked up he saw Nepeta, looking enraged at him (“ _WHY ARE HER IRISES PINK? I FEEL WEIRD LOOKING AT IT._ ”).  
“I have been nothing but kind to you, Karkitty.” She hissed. Her words were trembling with barely contained anger.”I have given you nothing but my love and this is how you repay me?!”  
Karkat wanted to protest but Nepeta continued.”I think I have been too kind and too forgiving in your training.” She growled, grabbing a fistful of hair.”I should have known. After all, you need to be strict when disciplining your kitty.”

She lifted herself up before sinking down and forcing his entire length inside her. Karkat gasped in surprise; Nepeta was tensing her nook up to make it even tighter.  
“Tell me you love me.” she hissed. Karkat didn’t respond.  
Another smack in the face.”WHAT THE SHIT!”  
Another smack.”Tell me you love me!”  
“Fuck you and your ent----“ Another smack. And another. And another. She really wasn’t going to stop.”FINE JEGUS!” he cried after an eighth smack.”I love you.”  
“I love you……?” she said with a smug smile, waiting for him to finish the sentence.  
“I love you Nepeta…” he sighed miserably.

She leaned forward and kissed him.”Good Karkitty.” She purred. To Karkat’s surprise she began moving her hips again.”You’ll get rewarded fur behaving like a good kitty.”

Karkat never felt so sickened cumming before.

* * *

 

She petted him and fed a meal he assumed to be diner. He liked the quiet moments the most; where she didn’t make him repeat his love for her as a chant.

He really lost all his perception of time. Sometimes Nepeta disappeared for what felt like hours at an end while he was just there, staring up at the ceiling. He’d fall asleep occasionally and when he’d wake up, she’d usually be there again.  
(“ _JUST HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?_ ”) he thought to himself, closing his eyes for a moment.(“ _WHY HASN’T TEREZI FOUND ME YET? OR KANAYA? FUCK, WHERE IS ERIDAN?_ ”)

When she finished feeding him she looked at him expectantly.

“Thank you, my love….” He muttered.

Nepeta smiled and brought the plate to the nutritionblock.

* * *

 

Karkat realized he liked giving her head.

He didn’t know how or when, but he loved the taste of her bulge and her genetic material. He loved the way she’d fuck his throat and the way she grabbed his hair.

The way she mewled when she came almost made him pity her.

The first time he came to this realization, he nearly puked the entire load back out.

* * *

 

He knew it was his own fault.

He had said something to set her off and deserved to be punished. He just wished she didn’t do it by taking his anal virginity. His nook was used to her bulge by now but his sphincter couldn’t take it.  
With every inch she shoved in, it hurt a little more.

As he cried and whimpered in pain, she would stroke his hair and whisper reassurances, all the while fucking his ass.

He knew it was his own fault.

“I-I’m sorry….” He whimpered.”I love you.”  
“It’s ok….” she shooshed while making slow but long thrusts inside him.”I furgive you.”  
“T-T-Thank you.” he sobbed. He wished he could hide his face.  
She began picking up the pace, moving harder and rougher. Karkat threw his head back and gritted his teeth in pain.”I am only doing this beclaws I love you.” she whispered tenderly.”Starting tomorrow I will properly train you to take it like this.”  
“W-will it hurt?” Karkat trembled and was gasping for air.  
“Not as much as this.”  
“O-Ok then……. I love you Nepeta.”  
“I love you too Karkitty.”

She kissed him passionately when cumming inside him.

* * *

 

When he woke up, Nepeta wasn’t there.

He expected Nepeta to be there. It was one of the few constants he had. A little hesitantly he called out for her.

(“ _WHY ISN’T SHE HERE?_ ”) he thought, getting a little stressed. Only now did he realize how thirsty he was. (“ _I NEED HER HERE….._ ”)

(“ _WHERE IS MY LOVE?_ ”)

(“ _WHERE IS MY MATESPRIT?!_ ”)

He anxiously awaited her return.

* * *

 

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at unknown time period--

AC: :33<*the sneaky huntress sneaks up on the powerful musclebeast in a manner she can only describe as sneakily.*  
CT: D--> Greetings Nepeta.   
CT: D--> I trust your liaison with your mysterious matesprit have conc100ded in a favorable manner?   
AC: :33< well we aren’t done yet  
AC: :33< but it is definitely….. fafurable  
CT: D--> E%cellent. Now who is this troll so I may simultaneously congratulate him on his good taste and warn him in case he plans to do you harm.   
AC: :33< H33 h33, Karkitty wouldn’t harm me silly  
CT: D--> hnrk…..  
CT: D--> You have chosen that intrepid, foulmouthed lowb100d as your matesprit?   
AC: :33< yes I have  
AC: :33< and he is puretty much the best matespurit efur  
CT: D--> I…… Suppose I shall have to cope with your decision. The damage has already been done.   
CT: D--> But I shall not tolerate him sullying you with his foul language  
AC: :33< don’t worry equius  
AC: :33< I am the one doing the sullying ;;)   
CT: D--> I do not wish to hear these things  
AC: :33< equius, i had to hear about your activities with aradia  
AC: :33< who is dead  
AC: :33< i think you can handle this  
CT: D--> I suppose that is a fair point  
CT: D--> Regardless, may I speak with our leader?   
AC: :33< ehm.....   
AC: :33< now is not a good time  
CT: D--> Why not?   
AC: :33< oh you know  
AC: :33< bit tied up at the moment?   
CT: D--> Oh……  
CT: D--> Oh, I see.   
CT: D--> So he has the same……… e%centricity as we do.   
AC: :33< he does now  
CT: D--> I must ask Nepeta. You have not told him about what we did, did you?   
AC: :33< of course not equius  
AC: :33< i haven’t told anyone  
AC: :33< have you?   
CT: D--> Aradia deduced it due to what I can only describe as ‘timeline shenanigans’.   
AC: :33< WHAT?!   
CT: D--> She was characteristically ok with it.   
AC: :33< oh….. well…. that’s ok then…. I guess.   
CT: D--> Do you regret it?   
CT: D--> What we did I mean.   
CT: D--> It was so gosh darn 100d and I didn’t want to ruin you but I—  
AC: :33< equius please  
AC: :33< i initiated it  
AC: :33< if you regret it, i will too beclaws it means i hurt my meowrail  
AC: :33< but fur now i don’t beclaws it led to efurrything that brought me to karkitty  
CT: D--> You tr001y love him do you not?   
CT: D--> He is lucky to have you.   
AC: :33< thank you equius  
AC: :33< i got to go now, i can hear him moaning fur me  
AC: :33< I’ll see you soon  
AC: :33< <>   
CT: D--> <>

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at unknown time period--

“Good morning, my love….” Nepeta purred when she returned to her matesprit. His eyes lit up in joy when she strutted into the room.“Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this one was both incredibly fun and incredibly difficult to write.   
> I kept getting the feeling I was writing something too cruel instead of good sexual fun. I mean, that was one of the points of this writing exercise (the other points being; corrupt the most innocent character and finally write Nepeta in a fic where she isn't passive and/or helpless.) but at points I felt uneasy writing it.
> 
> Regardless, this is what happens when Nepeta's only characteristic is a singular obsession with Karkat.
> 
> Next chapter will be the final one. I'll see you then for; "Make her pay."


	10. Make her pay! [noncon/dubcon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nepeta finally gets what's coming to her.

_ CT: D--> Good day Nepeta. _  
_ CT: D--> Have you been well?_  
 _ AC: :33< nefur better!_

For the first time since the game began Nepeta was truly happy.

She had two great trolls in the quadrants that truly mattered and a strong contender to become her kismesis. Having reached godtier she was an undisputed master of emotions; her own and that of others.  
The mating urges that once drove her out of control, were a thing of the past. With a simple whistle her matesprit would come rushing to her, eager to service her. She would pet him and tell him how much he meant to her.  
She truly loved Karkat and she was so glad he finally realized how much he loved her back.

Being able to free him from his bed, knowing he wouldn’t try to escape was probably the happiest moment in the game. Instead, he slumped against her, his legs weakened from laying tied up for so long. His training had taken a long time. She was more than happy to support him for a few days, until he regained his strength. Never did she leave his side; he would panic if she was gone for too long.

He was possessive like that.  
She found it endearing.

His dependency was a bit of a nuisance when she wanted to jam with Equius. Luckily he was very willing to be tied up to the bed or leashed somewhere out of sight. As much as she loved her matesprit, she needed a little privacy to jam properly.  
She didn’t mind leaving him alone for a bit though; it would just make him more eager to please her when she returned.

And so playing SGRUB slowly came to a halt.

Nepeta had been somewhat relieved to hear Terezi had been found. Sollux was taking care of her, trying to find out what damaged her so. Though part of her would have liked to keep the tealblood as a pet for herself and Karkat, perhaps it was better this way.  
Sollux was freaking out about it. If Vriska suspected it was Nepeta’s doing, she was remaining quiet about it. No one was going to find out.

Tavros seemed to be going back and forth between Gamzee and Eridan. Though Nepeta assumed the mudblood had gotten slightly more interesting than last time, she had no reason to go after him again. Not with Karkat perfectly obedient and willing to fulfill her every kinky thought.

Only later did Nepeta learn that Vriska and Kanaya had successfully become matesprits. As Vriska implied she regained her dominance over the jadeblood. She proved it by sending a series of very provocative images of her new matesprit in all sorts of compromising positions. Together with the last picture, that also featured Feferi gleefully torturing Kanaya, came the message; “you're next”.  
The thought of the three of them made Nepeta’s bulge unsheathe.

It gave her a lot of fun ideas about what to do with Karkat.

For tonight, she was going to make him struggle. He knew his role and he played it purfectly.

He kicked and screamed like it was his first time again, wanting to have nothing to do with her. It made her so angry. She loved it.

She violently tore of the rags she had let him wear to reveal his naked form. His nook was already gushing red fluids; he was maybe even more insatiable then she was. She loved it.

He fought and struggled when she shoved her bulge down his throat, immediately forcing him to take her full length. The tears were forming in his eyes and he was gargling in pain. She loved it.

She flipped him over on his stomach and sat down on his legs, making sure he couldn’t get away. While digging her nails into his hips she lifted his ass up and thrust deep inside of his nook. He screamed. She loved it.

With an aggressive roar she slammed her bulge in, trying to fill him up as much as possible. His nook tightened around her and milked her bulge dry. Eagerly she filled him up till the cum was dripping out of him. He whimpered weakly.

She loved it.

She loved him.

She was never going to let him go.

* * *

 

Karkat was a worn out mess.

Her matesprit was laying still on the bed, twitching slightly, when she decided she wanted some fresh air. She looked back and smirked satisfied at her handiwork; green genetic material leaking from every orifice. The tears were still running down his cheeks.  
She blew a kiss in his direction before stepping out of the cave, the cold night air against her naked skin.

A cold shiver ran over her back; she felt uneasy. Her instincts told her something bad was going to happen. She didn’t know what, but the wind carried an unfamiliar scent and the hairs on her neck were standing straight. Something was coming.

She hissed into the nothing, knowing something was lurking there.

Nepeta took slow and careful steps back into her cave while a girl’s voice was chuckling. The echo seemed to fill LOLCAT completely, but that may just have been the creepy atmosphere.

Feeling unnerved Nepeta dashed back into the cave and cuddled up against her filthy matesprit, hoping to have forgotten this experience in the morning.

She didn’t.

Every time she crawled out of the cave she could hear a light giggle dance trough the air. It frustrated her; she felt hunted in her own domain. She still was a fierce huntress and she wasn’t going to take an unknown voice/scent mocking her.

Determined to keep her partner safe she told Karkat to stay back in the cave.

She would have to hunt whatever it was that tried to threaten her.

 __AC: :33 < and how have you been equius?  
AC: :33< we really haven’t talked much during this game have we :((  
CT: D--> No we haven’t. My priorities seem to have taken a shift ever since I established a successful matespritship with Aradia.  
CT: D--> I apologize.  
AC: :33< that’s ok  
AC: :33< karkat will purrobably demand a lot of attention from me as well  
AC: :33< but how have you been?

Following the soft laughter Nepeta made her way into the mountains of her land. She recognized it as the ones she led Vriska to when leading her into a trap. Being as quiet as she could be she listened and thought about the possibility of other trolls being on LOLCAT. It shouldn’t be possible.  
With that knowledge she shed off her trench coat to free her wings. Though it hadn’t been necessary to go god tier to get her matesprit, the ability to fly was a great improvement. She considered killing Karkat on his questrecuperacoon, just to share that gift with him. To show how much she loved him.

The laughter became louder and Nepeta landed on a mountain trail. She expected it to be a trap; there was no way she could have heard this laughter all the way from here. Yet here she was, following the noise and entirely unafraid of the consequences.

She had her claws retracted but at the ready, her wings were folded on her back. In a split second she could go from helpless little catgirl to fierce goddess of the hunt. It paid to give enemies a false sense of security.

As she felt someone breathe down her neck however she realized her usual trick wasn’t going to work. Whoever was messing with her didn’t care for her cheap shots and wasn’t underestimating her.

As she spun around to confront the presence it disappeared.

Nepeta gritted her teeth, getting really annoyed of this shit.

The laughter resounded all around her, echoing through the mountain. For the first time she felt truly outmatched. A foe she could not see and could not see.  
“SHOW YOURSELF!” she cried against the sugary mountain, smashing her fist against the wall made of little cubes.

The laughter stopped. Nepeta stood frozen, trying to find any trace of her tormenter. Minutes passed as the catgirl tried to figure out what was going on and where the presence was hiding. But there was nothing.  
Infuriated she decided to fly to the top of the mountain for a better overview. As she was hanging in the sky she saw a red silhouette where she was just standing.

“I think this one is my favorite~” it laughed.

In the blink of an eye the silhouette was gone.

Nepeta feared that she was going crazy.

_ CT: D--> To be perfectly honest…… _  
_ CT: D--> I worry a lot recently Nepeta._  
 _ AC: :33< oh_  
 _ AC: :33< what is going on_  
 _ CT: D--> Multiple things._  
 _ AC: :33< tell me_

The catgirl dropped back to the trail where she just spotted the silhouette and began sniffing around. A clue, a trace anything to lead her to the strange presence. The laughter was getting closer and came from multiple directions.

The only odd smell Nepeta found was cinnamon.

_ CT: D--> Forgive me for being presumptuous but for one…. _  
_ CT: D--> I believe you have not been entirely honest with me._  
 _ AC: :33< what?_  
 _ AC: :33< what gave you that idea?_  
 _ CT: D--> It is merely a feeling._  
 _ CT: D--> I feel like something is amiss, like something big is happening._  
 _ CT: D--> Am I correct?_  
 _ AC: :33< about something being wrong or about me being honest with you?_  
 _ CT: D--> Yes._  
 _ AC: :33< you’re not making any sense equius_

“Nepeta?” A confused, familiar voice rang trough her ears. Nepeta turned around with a crazed look in her eyes, determined to silence her tormenter. To her surprise however it was just Aradia.

Alive.

“Aradia?” the rogue asked, barely recognizing her own voice.”What are….. How are you alive?”  
“Is it true?” The maroonblood asked, a great sadness in her voice. Though she didn’t look Nepeta directly in her eyes, Nepeta couldn’t help but ne mesmerized by the mysteriously alive woman.

Nepeta suddenly understood why she felt so bitter about her and Equius. The rustblood was so beautiful. Even in her torn dress, even with this sadness in her eyes she looked like something out of a painting. Her voice rang clear and fair, almost painful in its purity. The catgirl had been so jealous of her moirail and his matesprit but she no longer understood which of them she envied more.

“Is it true?” Aradia repeated.  
“Is what true?”  
“Did you really—“

Again Nepeta blinked. Aradia, who stood in front of her just a second ago, disappeared. In shock she jumped back, landing on all fours and hissing like an animal. This was getting weird. Was she going insane?  
“WHAT IS GOING ON?!” she cried to no one in particular. Her own voice echoed against the mountain but it remained quiet. No reply, no more laughter.

Nepeta wanted to leave and return to her hive, to Karkat. When she turned around however she jumped back, startled yet again. She was looking into the fiery eyes of Aradia’s robotform.

“Do you know what you’ve done?” it asked with hollow voice.  
“What are you talking about!” Nepeta yelled back at the husk.”Have you been spying on me this whole time!?”  
The red eyes closed briefly.”Do you know what you have done?” she repeated. There was anger in her voice.  
“What are you talking about!” The catgirl cried in a shrill voice.”What is going on!?”

A ghostlike red tail wrapped around her body. Behind her she could hear a ‘Ribbit.’

_ CT:D--> E%cuse me. _  
_ CT:D--> I suppose I am rather confused myself._  
 _ AC: :33< that’s ok_  
 _ CT: D--> Aradia left without saying a word and it makes me feel…… an%ious._  
 _ AC: :33< oh_  
 _ CT: D--> I am trying to make sense of it all…. but I am failing in a most inelegant manner._  
 _ AC: :33< make sense of what_  
 _ AC: :33< just tell me what is going on_

Nepeta began struggling against the sprite. In front of her the Aradiabot was joined by the living breathing version of Aradia and an Aradia in a red outfit. It only took a second for Nepeta to realize that it must be her own version of the godhood.

“What are you doing?!” Nepeta hissed, slashing wildly around her. Her claws only phased trough the sprite, but it was enough to wrestle herself free.

_ CT: D--> Aradia believes that somewhere she made a mistake. _  
_ CT: D--> Which affected me, which in turn affected you and trough a domino affected everyone around us._  
 _ AC: :33< what does she mean with that_  
 _ CT: D--> I am trying to figure this out for myself._  
 _ CT: D--> It is e%tremely frustrating_

“It’s nothing really.” the godtier Aradia smiled. She placed a hand on her alive version.”Just showing myself how doomed timelines can come to be.”

* * *

 

“Doomed timeline?” Nepeta sputtered, trying to back away from the group of Megido’s.”There’s no way…” she growled.”That is impossible!”  
“Oh it is entirely possible.” The godtier Aradia chuckled, her wings fluttering as she spoke.  
“And it is your fault.” The Aradiabot added with an increasingly angry voice.

The living Aradia hesitantly stepped forward. She looked confused, as if she didn’t understand what was going on herself.  
“Is it true Nepeta?” she asked in a whisper.”Did you sabotage this session beyond repair?”  
“I did no such thing!” The catgirl cried out.

The Aradiabot stepped forward and projected an image on the mountain wall. It was Tavros, sitting in a cell on LOTAF. Outside his cell Nepeta could see Terezi, no doubt questioning him about his recent behavior.  
“Tavros.” she started, the anger resonating through her voice.”As you might recall, has been raped and manipulated to the point he can no longer function in any social interaction.”  
“That can’t be….” The youngest Aradia mumbled.”Nepeta couldn’t.”  
The godtier Aradia floated to her younger self.”She did, didn’t she?” She waggled her eyebrows at the culprit. More than anything, she seemed amused by the whole situation.  
“It was an accident…..” Nepeta whispered. The expression of the living Aradia broke her heart.”I didn’t know about my powers…. I didn’t want to break him.”

The Aradiabot changed the picture. It was Terezi, sitting motionless next to a bicolor recuperacoon. Sollux sat next to her, holding a scalemate. It seemed like he tried to provoke any emotional reaction from her.  
“Another accident?” she hissed. The godtier Aradia snickered and looked expectantly at the catgirl.  
“Now hold on!” Nepeta sputtered defensively.”She came at me with her blades! She was going to kill me!”  
“See?” the living Aradia sighed.”It isn’t all Nepeta’s fault.”  
The godtier rustblood floated in a circle around the rogue and grinned.”What were you two fighting about?”  
“K…..” Nepeta mumbled.”Karkat….”  
Aradiabot changed the picture again. The picture was of a poor quality but was definitely Karkat. She would recognize his handsome face anywhere.”We haven’t been able to find him.” The robotic voice said. Nepeta spotted a hint of disappointment.”We are not even able to verify if he is still alive.”  
“HE IS!” The oliveblood cried, a lot louder than intended. The Aradia’s simultaneously tilted their heads, expecting an answer. It looked incredibly surreal.”He’s…. In my hive.” She didn’t understand why she was sounding guilty about it.

A second Aradiabot appeared out of thin air (“ _Where do all these Aradia’s come from?!_ ”).  
“Transferring data.” The two robots said simultaneously. They stood in silence for a few seconds before the new one exploded. Nepeta jumped back in shock, but the other Aradia’s seemed unphazed by the exploding robot, like it was just an everyday occurrence at this point.  
“Karkat’s location has been confirmed.” The robot mumbled.”He seems to be mentally broken but there is no evidence to suggest it were her heart powers this time.”  
“He’s not broken!” Nepeta hissed.”He is a purfectly good matesprit! I love him!”  
“And he loves you back?”  
“He’s lost without me!”

The godtier Aradia nodded and turned to her younger self.”And this is just one example in how twisted these timelines can get.” she said, just loud enough for Nepeta to hear.”By becoming Equius’s matesprit before the game began he wasn’t able to pacify Nepeta during a period she really needed it, which sent this timeline awry.”  
“Don’t you DARE blame Equius for—“ she was interrupted by a ghostlike red tail wrapping around her neck and gagging her mouth. She forgot Aradia’s sprite was there as well.  
“I can’t believe this.” the young Aradia mumbled.”You mean to say that Nepeta, of all people, went on a sexually charged rampage because her moirail wasn’t able to stop her?”  
“It is the most important quadrant.” Aradiabot added.  
Nepeta pulled the tail out of her mouth.”I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” she yelled before the tail gagged her again. She heard the sprite ribbit behind her.  
The robot turned to Nepeta and gave her a smack in the face. The cold metal burned against her face.”You single handedly broke 25% of our team and made them unfit for combat.” She hissed.”Due to your actions Vriska, Kanaya, Feferi, Gamzee and Eridan are entirely uninterested in fighting. This game cannot be won anymore. The timeline is done for and it is your fault!”  
Nepeta couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She finally created a scenario where she had everything she wanted. A moirail, a matesprit and possibly even a kismesis. And it was all going to fade away.  
“Well, technically *our* fault.” Aradia’s godtier version corrected with a shrug.”Had we waited with dating Equius, things wouldn’t have turned out like this.”  
“So…..” the youngest Aradia asked hesitantly.”What is going to happen now?”

“This timeline will fade away.” Aradiabot said in a hollow voice.”Its deconstruction is inevitable. I should fast-forward to the fight against the black king in the alpha timeline but.” Her head turned 90 degrees to face the restraint oliveblood.”I cannot let her off this easily.”  
The godtier maroonblood smiled widely.”You want to make her pay?” she asked, almost giddy.  
“Why?” The living Aradia asked.”She’s already going to die right?”  
“That would be painless.”  
Nepeta, struggled against the sprite who wrapped herself around the arms and legs of the catgirl. With a loud croak the froggirl forced her to stand with her arms and legs spread wide. She panicked when she saw the cold dead stare of the robot pierce her.

Nepeta saw Aradia use her psychic powers to remove the metal dress from her chassis, revealing a smooth chrome bulge. The oliveblood gasped, realizing it was the same size as Kanaya’s.

“You can thank your moirail for this.”

* * *

 

The rogue tried to struggle and fight but both the sprite and the psychic robot were forcing her onto her knees. The metal hand impatiently grabbed Nepeta’s hat and flung it away before pulling the troll’s hair. Nepeta barely got any chance to react as the large metal bulge was violently shoved down her throat. She had enough trouble as it was taking down Kanaya’s bulge when training her. Aradia was even worse.  
It hurt, the chrome bulge blocked her airways and she was trying to cough it out. She was afraid she would faint if Aradia kept doing it like that. The robot didn’t appear to get any satisfaction out of it either, but kept mercilessly facefucking the rogue.

“Can we go now?” The youngest Aradia asked, clearly a little disturbed by the acts going on in front of her. Her slightly older godtier version was looking at the spectacle with a big smile on her face.  
“Aaw…” The godtier troll pouted.”It’s just getting fun.”  
“A future version of me is raping Nepeta.” Aradia didn’t seem to realize how strange it sounded until she finished her sentence.  
The winged troll edged closer and draped an arm over the shoulder of her past self.”Looks fun, doesn’t it?”  
Aradia remained quiet while watching the spectacle.

Aradia came, quietly and without warning.  
The dark blue cum sprayed violently from the chrome bulge. Nepeta was too busy coughing catching her breath to care about the genetic material landing on her face and in her mouth. After a few seconds of heavy panting she spat out what landed in her mouth and gave Aradia a deathglare.  
“Fine!” she hissed.”You’ve proven you’re just as bad as me. Now let me go!” she tried tugging her arm free, but the sprite wrapped tighter around her.  
The robot punched her in the face again. If she wasn’t supported by the sprite she would have lost her balance from the force behind the blow. Aradia was serious.  
“You raped Tavros!” another punch. Nepeta was certain that one cost a tooth.”You raped Terezi.” another punch.”You broke Karkat and you fucked Equius, Vriska, Kanaya and Feferi! Don’t you even DARE say I am as bad as you!”

The argument only made Nepeta angrier at the robot. She didn’t ‘break’ Karkat and both scourgesisters had deserved it. Vriska recovered just fine. Kanaya, Feferi and Equius were completely consensual so there was no reason for Aradia to hold it against her.  
Nepeta bit into the tail and tore it off her arm but all she could do was flail around while the sprite recovered.  
“You forgot what I did to your moirail!” the oliveblood coughed angrily. It was petty, but she wanted to hurt the rustblood in any way she could.  
Aradia seemed to hesitate for a moment.”What did you do to Sollux?” The robot asked, it’s voice trembling in rage.  
“Oh, thát she doesn’t know.” Nepeta grinned smugly. Suddenly she coughed like the air got punched out of her lungs. Aradia hit her again, in the stomach this time, her expressionless eyes glaring at the oliveblood.  
“What. Did. You. Do!!!!” she screamed.

Nepeta’s head got pulled back. The oliveblood met the eyes of the youngest Aradia, who looked disgusted at the captive catgirl.  
“What did you do to my moirail, Nepeta?”  
“Depeeeends.” She answered teasingly.”What did you do to mine?”  
The robot was already getting ready for another strike, but her living version gestured her to stay back. Nepeta wanted to smile but was struck in the face by the back of the maid’s hand.  
“What did you do to my moirail?” she repeated.  
The catgirl caught her breath from the abuse for a moment before smirking.”Exactly what I did to Tavros.”  
Another hit in the face, this time with a fist. ”YOU BITCH!”  
“I admit.” The godtier Aradia mumbled while floating over them.”I didn’t know that.” For the first time the oldest Aradia frowned.  
“He was asleep.” Nepeta chuckled miserably. She was in pain but it was worth seeing Aradia in such pain as well. The living version had tears in her eyes from anger and the robot was practically vibrating with rage. She didn’t care for the consequences anymore. She wanted this little group to acknowledge her. She wanted them to be in pain.

“Why…..” the younger Aradia growled, keeping the head of the catgirl pulled back.”Why are you so incredibly….. fucked up?”  
“You took my moirail from me!” Nepeta spat in the face of the maid.”My mating urges were killing me and you took him away from me!!”  
“Then why did you rape Tavros!!?” Aradia said, talking louder each syllable.  
“My mating urges!” Nepeta cried.”You don’t understand!”  
“THOSE ARE SEASONAL YOU BITCH!” Aradia punched Nepeta again. The catgirl was fairly certain her nose wasn’t going to survive much more abuse.”If you had them BEFORE I dated Equius they should’ve stopped bothering you before we even entered the game!”  
Aradia wanted to punch again, but this time her robot version stopped her.  
“She’s from my timeline.” It said in hollow voice. The chrome bulge was still standing at attention.”Let me deal with her.”  
“Like you did earlier?” The godtier Aradia giggled.  
“Perhaps.”  
“Can we help?” the maid of time was already attempting to take her clothes off.”This timeline still has half an hour or so.”

“Half an hour?” Nepeta’s eyes widened in panic. Everything she built up, everything she ever wanted, gone in thirty minutes. She began fighting the sprite again, biting and clawing in an attempt to get free. She had to get to Karkat, to Equius, to anyone. She didn’t want to die like this.  
She struggled against the sprite and screamed out when the robot tore off her outfit, revealing her modest breasts and her shamefully erected bulge. The more she trashed the tighter the sprite wrapped itself around her limbs.  
“Do as you must.” Aradiabot said coldly to its living versions.”Just return to the Alpha timeline in time.”  
“Yay!” The godtier Aradia kicked the wrappings of her legs before taking her pants off. The younger Aradia looked hesitant while her future self sank to her knees to lick Nepeta’s nook. All the while the oldest Aradia was rubbing her own bulge.  
Nepeta, ashamed of her own reaction, was moaning. Perhaps she practiced with Equius, perhaps she was just naturally skilled at giving oral. Even in her terrible position the tongue flickering over her nook felt great and for a few precious seconds she relaxed.

Then she felt cold metal press against her ass, and tensed up in shock.

“NO!” she whimpered as the robot grabbed her hips and forced the large metal bulge against her ass.”DON’T!”  
The godtier troll was licking tirelessly. The youngest incarnation was blushing furiously while looking at the scene in front of her. Her hand was wandering to her crotch as Nepeta mewled.  
The robot forced the tip of its chrome bulge inside Nepeta’s anal canal. The catgirl began mewling and crying; she never received anal before. Even though she was a little curious, she didn’t want to start off with such a big one.  
“This is for Sollux and Tavros.” the robot hissed in her ear while suddenly trusting forward, forcing half her length inside. Nepeta screamed in pain while pressing her nook against the oldest Aradia who was just laughing at her.  
“My, you are enthousiastic.” She said, looking at Nepeta with an almost psychotic grin.  
“Make—“ Nepeta gasped for breath as Aradiabot thrust again.”Make her stop!”  
“But it’s looks like fun.” Aradia floated to her past version, smiling at how flushed she was looking.”Don’t you think so?”  
“I-I guess.” Aradia gulped.”It’s weird….”  
“You can go ahead if you like." the godtier version whispered seductively while sauntering towards"She can take it.”  
“I don’t know….” the younger troll whimpered, looking as Nepeta trashed with every thrust. Her older self pulled her in a tight embrace and, much to her shock, began kissing her. It was a strange sensation but the godtier troll knew exactly what she enjoyed. She began kissing back and wrapped her arms around her future self as they made out to the sounds of Nepeta being violated.

“Stop!” Nepeta bit her lower lips. She would have gotten a kick out of seeing Aradia make out with herself but she was still held tight. She was still a prisoner with a metal bulge working its way down her ass.”Please stop Aradia.” She whimpered, trying to look back.”I’m sorry!” she had to get away and find Karkat.”I’M SORRY!”.  
Aradia wasn’t letting up and seemed annoyed by the begging of the catgirl and ordered the sprite to gag her.  
Much to Nepeta’s shock, even the sprite had a bulge. A strange, glowing bulge that it forced down her throat. Thankfully it wasn’t as big as the robot’s but it was enough to silence her.  
“Time for you to take the full thing.” The robot growled to the humiliated catgirl.

“Time for me to take the full thing.” The godtier troll said, licking her lips while getting on her knees. She had helped her past self out of her skirt to reveal her modestly sized bulge. She was certain she could deepthroat it, but instead eagerly began licking and kissing the member.  
The younger Aradia felt dizzy; it was the weirdest day of her life, but here she was. Getting head from her own future self. She moaned in pleasure; the maid of time knew exactly how to lick and suck to provoke the best reactions. Instinctively she placed a hand on her head to help herself set a rhythm.  
Future Aradia looked up with lustfilled eyes and greedily deepthroated herself, moaning at the taste. Her younger self could feel her tongue circle around her bulge. She moaned out in pleasure while hungrily looking at Nepeta, who was getting fucking just a few feet away from her. Every cry from the catgirl only served to turn her on more.  
“Shall we….” She moaned.”Shall we join them?” Her future self let the bulge slip from her mouth and smirked.  
“I thought you’d never ask…..”

Nepeta’s vision was obscured by the sprite who took it upon itself to fuck her throat. She could only whimper around the strange sex while getting pounded from behind. It hurt, but somewhere she was happy. She had fantasized about Aradia before and in a way she convinced herself this was exactly what she wanted.  
It wasn’t till the sprite slid out of her mouth and revealed two more eager looking Aradia’s that she had second thoughts.

“You are not the real Nepeta.” The youngest Aradia said while stepping forward, her hand softly rubbing her bulge.”Well, you are, but not the Nepeta that is supposed to be. The Alpha Nepeta would never do this.” She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to convince Nepeta or herself.  
“The Alpha Nepeta?” the catgirl panted. She didn’t care about that. She just wanted to go to her Karkat.  
Aradiabot grabbed the legs of the catgirl and lifted her up. Nepeta moaned out as she was being forced to take the bulge even deeper than before. She was sure she tore a muscle, but the robot was relentless. With her full weight she leaned on the bulge now, forcing it’s full length inside her.  
Aradia hesitantly stepped forward and held the arms of the robot while guiding her own bulge into Nepeta’s nook. Without much regard for the catgirl she thrust herself in.  
It was too much; this overstimulation. Nepeta could feel both bulges budge against each other inside her while both of them moved in an irregular rhythm.  
“O-Oh god….” she cried.”Please….Please…..”  
“Please what?” The godtier Aradia placed her hands on Nepeta’s face and forced her to look in her bright red eyes.  
“Please fuck me!” Nepeta moaned out as the youngest Aradia thrust her full length in.”Fuck me!” she cried out while the robot began pounding her ass again.”PLEASE FUCK ME!” she sobbed, resting her head on the shoulders of the living Aradia.  
“She’s noisy.” The robot commented.  
“I like it.” the godtier troll crooned.  
“Just do it already.” The youngest troll hummed.  
The oldest Aradia smiled and floated up. She guided Nepeta’s head to willfully began sucking her bulge.”I think she likes it.”

Nepeta forgot all about the mentioned end of her timeline. If she was going to die anyway, this was as good a way as any to go. She was the center of attention. She was getting pleasure from three different forms of the same woman she adored. The woman she hated.

It wasn’t long until the skies turned dark.

It wasn’t long until Aradia came on her face. Nepeta eagerly drank what she could; it tasted of cinnamon.

It wasn’t long until the mountains in the distance disappeared in nothingness.

It wasn’t long until Aradia filled her nook up and collapsed against her. Nepeta sighed, happy and content with the young one’s performance. In the back of her head she thought of how lucky Equius was.

It wasn’t long until the rivers of tea disappeared into darkness.

The two Aradia’s gave their goodbyes and disappeared in a bright red flash, leaving Nepeta with her own timeline’s version.

* * *

 

Nepeta was sore, but there was only one thing she wanted at this point. The only thing that seemed to make sense with the end of her world upon her.

“Can I…. Can I be on top?” Nepeta asked, surprised at how shy she suddenly turned.”Until…. you know…”  
The robot stopped moving and slowly slid out of her ass. Nepeta gasped, suddenly feeling very empty. She looked at Aradiabot as she laid down on the ground, offering her bulge to Nepeta. The darkness was encroaching around them. Surprisingly she didn't feel afraid.

Wordlessly the catgirl sat down on the bulge, eagerly taking it down her nook. It was a much easier fit than in the other hole. Aradia said nothing and just looked as the catgirl rode her until the end of their times.

“I’m sorry.” She cried, realizing that she ended the timeline.

“I loved you.” she whimpered.

She didn’t know why, but she remembered the diner with her and Equius.

“I hated you.” she crooned.

She thought of her own helplessness when deciding to rape Sollux.

“I wanted to be you.” she sobbed.

Why was she thinking of Feferi now?

“I wanted to kill you.” she moaned out.

When did she become aggressive enough to rape Tavros?

“I wanted you to acknowledge me.” she wailed in agony.

she thought of how eager she had been to fuck Vriska.

“I wanted to be loved like you.” she screamed in pleasure.

the faces of Terezi and Karkat passed through her mind.

Aradia said nothing.

Nepeta rode out her final orgasm as the darkness gathered around her.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

When Nepeta regained consciousness she was in an unfamiliar room. There was a sickening sweet smell in the air and strange objects in various colors ordered on a shelf. Posters of troll anime were plastered against the walls and all sorts of lewd toys were spread over the floor. Nepeta didn’t even recognize most of them.

Aradia stood in front of her, dressed in a incredibly short red skirt and a very revealing shirt. When Nepeta’s mind grew a little less fuzzy she saw the troll was just a little different from Aradia; like she was watching in a funhouse mirror. Her horns and her smile were the same, but the way she carried herself was a lot more….provocative.

Only when not-Aradia leaned on the bed and smirked did Nepeta realize she was tied up and naked.

“YOU LIKE FUCK KITTY-BITCH?” the troll chuckled in broken Alternian. The laugh reminded her of Aradia in the most sickening manner.

The maroonblooded troll licked her lips seductively and grabbed a dildo from under the bed. A dildo so huge that it shouldn’t be able to fit in any nook, in any possible way.

The witch seemed determined to make it fit.

Nepeta’s punishment had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me forever to make. Slightly OOC for Aradia, but chalk it up to alternate timeline shenanigans. Also got to use the foursome-f/f/f/f tag twice. Ha!
> 
> Nepeta has finally been made completely pathetic, revealed for the psychotic she has been since chapter 2 and put in dreambubble hell (or heaven, depending on what time of the day you ask.)
> 
> Dear readers, thank you so much for sticking with me trough this incredibly self-indulgent crack story. It was a fun challenge for me and hopefully a fun, maybe even erotic, read for you.
> 
> Anyway, have a good one folks. Thanks for reading.


End file.
